High School Devil X Ninja
by antheunis011
Summary: Dimensionally misplaced ninja. Check. AU! Chapters 3&4 need to be shortened and redone, but the rest is much better. Don't let those little black spots ruin your perspective. -x-x-x- Hiatus (Working on Bloody Waves), will continue by the start of 2015.
1. chapter 1

_''The human heart is like the reflection on the water's surface… The mouth says things opposite to what the heart really feels… But in truth, the hidden heart wants people to accept each other. Even when one of them is a beast…_" Bunpuku, the first jinchūriki of the one tailed sand demon, the Ichibi no Shukaku upon the question of if he was upset at the fact that all the villagers shunned him and that he can talk only to the the One Tailed Beast within him.

* * *

The Elemental Nations are out of his reach. No problem. Naruto will just have to show the denizens of the Heaven, Earth and Underworld, along with the three factions inhabiting them just how to make peace between each other. Just like he and his friends did to his own world before it all went to hell. Look out, because the Child of Prophecy is here, and he has no idea how to get back.

**High School Devil x Ninja**

**Chapter 1: **The Clash in the Void

Location: ''The Void'' / Dimensional Gap

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Dimensional Gap is a place that is ever changing in it's structure. It is a realm of space that is always shifting in its appearance as it was in a never ending metamorphosis of negation. It's colors are constantly shifting spectrums and the light is always morphing in ways unreasonable, changing to suit the needs of the messy mix of shapes. And while anyone who was not born of this dimension would compare this place to something that you saw when looking through a kaleidoscope, the colors of this realm were so vivid that you knew that you were not looking through such a thing, for the kaleidoscope would have been a too simple of a comparison to make.

The Dimensional Gap's mass, space and time are never constant, they never are like the empty voes of the dark abyss, the everlasting darkness that made up the universe within the reach of a simple man. This place is not something that could be comprehended by the likes of mortal men, only those creatures of unimaginable power could ever hope to understand it, to gain a measure of the void. Instead, a regular person unlucky enough to find itself here could only marvel at it's wonders for a time that it took it to die like a flame snuffed out in the harsh winds of a wild, rainy storm. The Dimensional Gap is a place where the void and chaos are present as the only constant, and any life forms without protection would die within seconds of entering this beautiful bridge between worlds.

Because the Dimensional Gap had existed long before _it_ had all began and before _it_ had attained a semblance of order and because it will continue to exist long after _it_ had all ended and the order that _it _had established was lost to the woes of existence, as not even _it_ can escape the reach of chaos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Play:**

Blue Stahli: Metamorphosis (Life Theory Remix) **or** Voicians - Birthright feat. Martin Harp (Celldweller Cover)

Within this endless sea of colors, amongst the specters of light that didn't know whatever they should be oil or water at any given time, a fight between titans was being waged as enormous amounts of energy were released, making the air quiver and vibrate in despair as it's O2 molecules that existed in the Dimensional Gap only because the void deemed it so were being destroyed into emptiness.

Nothing was left of the space where the destruction took place, not even empty blackness.

Nothing remained behind to signal the passing of these colossi, not even distant memories or scarred land.

Shock waves of energy powerful enough to rock the entirety of the incipient dimension that they were being birthed in rippled through space at a steady pace as several people whose powers superseded that of gods clashed forces like lions fighting for meat. It was only by a small coincidence that these lions were launching attacks that made the atomic bombs of the new age look like small firecrackers in comparison.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

...very small firecrackers.

Enormous fists of golden and silver energy clashed in the air, battling for supremacy as a woman blinked with her all seeing white eyes, her face neutral though if one looked closer, they would have been shocked to the core by the sight.

''ARGHHH! Kurama, guys, give it your all!'' the golden aura around one side grew stronger, yet it couldn't best the silver side yet.

''Sad, so sad! Children should not behave like this.'' the silver side's power intensified

''YOU SHOULD NOT BEHAVE LIKE THIS HAGOROMO!''

The battle drew in favor of one side as the silver began to overtake the gold as the words traveled through the void like some sort of a curse of old. The other side snarled as its energy began to quiver under the pressure, but he was not alone in this fight. The ultimate tag team and the ultimate shinobi duo were here, as well as the first four legends of his village.

''**Susanoo! (He with the ability to help by all means / The Tempestuous God of Valor)**'' BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

An ethereal, see through yet solid matter made purple warrior of energy smashed into the clash with speed that betrayed its skyscraper size, aiding the loosing side with his might to shake the mountains and shape the lands. The potent energy shared between the warrior and his ally resonated as their efforts were combined into one and then doubled. With another push and another heave, the struggle between mortals made gods began anew.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

''All of you are inconsequential in the end. My power is all that my world needs.'' the woman whose eyebrows were cut short stated blandly as she looked at the eyes and the faces of her two toughest opponents to date, the strongest of those who stood in her path to ultimate peace. Two images overlapped behind the two young but powerful boys as soon as she regained the upper hand in the clash of power again, and began to take over yet anew.

Those two reminded her so much of her own children. Her eyes hardened as more tears flew down her cheeks, but she would remain strong. Those two _were_ her children. The two insolent boys only took on a new form. She was not blind to this. Her children have been troublemakers and tricksters from the start, stealing her chakra and ending her peace like rebellious vermin.

''Hagoromo, Hamura, stop this insolence.''

''Screw you!'' the boy who was inside the purple giant, Hamura replied before nodding to the boy who had the golden power whisping of his power, Hagoromo. The woman with the third Rinnegan eye frowned when she saw them renew their efforts in their struggle, shaking her head at the thought. She should have known better than to expect them to listen to their mother. '_Perhaps this will cow them_' in this world she could go all out and not bother with the destruction she caused to her treasured planet with her power, but yet the woman still loved her sons despite their actions and held back subconsciously in the midst of this war.

Well, as much as a god could hold back when bringing a dimension to it's knees.

Though she did wonder when will that little red dragon come back to face her. She had to scare him of with her power when she entered this world or it would have been a constant annoyance in the fight, just like the 4 undead bellow her.

The two boys gritted their teeth in struggle as they sensed that the woman who kept calling them wrong names was crushing their chakra with her own. They should have expected it, a creature that can form Primordial Gods on a whim would not have been defeated this easily. But it was okay because they had a plan.

The woman's left arm rose up into the air, revealing a maniac looking face hidden within the shadows of the sleeves. Her fingernails extended like small spears, grotesquely yet elegantly parting from her hands with the power of Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse). The fingernails were launched into an attack at the two boys with a sonic boom that resonated through the space as the nails simply shattered the sound barrier and entered speeds of over mach 12.

The two boys disappeared from her front sight and appeared behind her in a blitz of yellow, their respective chakra auras glowing with might as they tried to outmaneuver her, constantly attempting to land a successful attack on her. The woman shook her head. Children never learn unless forced to see reason from their parents.

''HE-HEHEGHEHE! Yes mother. Soon all will be one with us!'' the face hidden within her sleeve cackled in delight as she created a barrier of energy to stop their attacks without turning around, her eyes narrowed as she looked bellow her where she sensed the undead preparing an attack. What mockery. To think that those who have no right to live anymore would stand in her path to the ultimate peace for her world. Her little nursery will not be damaged by the likes of humanity, not anymore.

''What kind of world is a world with no free will?!'' the boy that was covered from head to toe in a glowing, yellow cloak of flaming energy shouted before disappearing with a blink of yellow, yet her eyes could still track him as he moved far faster than anyone bar herself and the other boy could, the only reminder of his passing faint flashes of gold and yellow as the power of chakra, her power oozed of him.

The other boy crouched down, the ethereal purple warrior that was ablaze around him mimicking his actions as they drew their swords in synchrony, preparing to strike at her. The large warrior's blade ignited with the black flames of Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination / The Goddess of the Sun). The woman with the all seeing Byakugan turned around to look down at him, Hamura was becoming even more insolent than before. Her eyes saw all and she had no worries about the outcome of this battle. Her children would soon tire, she could sense it and her peace will begin anew. The undead were like flies to her, it would take more force to vanquish them than to ignore them. But her children, they, they were the real problem.

The children that stole her power and imprisoned her away into the moon like an animal.

Energy cackled around her like a sphere of silver, shielding her from the golden boy's blow, an attack that sent another shock wave resonating through the space around them. Before she could successfully ensnare him into her grasp with her hair and take back her power, the energy of chakra that her sons spread over the world like an infestation the orbs of black that floated around him sprang to live, deflecting her hair like a shield before the boy flashed away yet again. ''Nidaime, Shodaime NOW!''

''Right! ******Senpō: ****Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu (Sage Art: Wood Style: Laughing Buddha Jutsu)**'' after performing the required hand seals, Hashirama pointed his arms up towards the woman. He and his brother were standing on the ground of this intricate plane as they prepared to execute the plan to defeat the Rabbit Goddess. In the meanwhile the others that couldn't fly were flashing across the world with the usage of the Hiraishin (Flying thunder god) while all of them were located within another dimension, ready to spring in the moments notice and deliver their respective techniques.

''Prepare yourself Sasuke!'' numerous wooden hands of gigantic proportions erupted upwards from beneath the ground. The arms of Sage Wood Style soared through the strange colored void like behemoths rising from the impure world to deliver the apocalypse upon the world. The size of each one of these hands is around the size of a tailed beast. The hands of wood encircled and then attempted to restrain the chosen enemy, thus being the originator of chakra and mother of their world. Phase 1 - distraction of the target.

The woman's eyes narrowed as she sensed the undead using natural energy, something that baffled her and disgusted her at the same time. They would not only use her power, but steal the gift of live to use against her. ''GHEHE- MAKE THEM PAY MOTHER, MAKE THEM PAY HEHE HE!''

''**Suiton: Subarashī Suiryūrendan no Jutsu (Water Style: Great Water Dragon Barrage Jutsu)'' **from the kaleidoscopic void of colors below the platform that the Shodaime and Nidaime were standing on came out 12 humongous dragons made out of pure teal water, their skin marred by small typhoons that swam in rage. The purpose of these dragons was to collide with the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage to them while soaking them. While the ideal place to use water style ninjutsu is near a body of water, if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill. Seeing as the void was dry without a touch of humidity and that the dragons rivaled the wooden arms in size, it should speak volumes of the Nidaime's prodigy.

The enormous beasts of H2O circled around the hands of Buddha like snakes around jungle branches, roaring like the mythical creatures that they are named after before curving upwards and rising into the air. With a final roar that made the ground shake with it's ferocity the dragons dove down slamming into the woman with enough power to deafen normal beings just before the wooden hands finished their claps.

CRASH! Phase 2 - redirected firepower from the target.

''Shinra!'' A silver shock wave of power destroyed the dragons into nothingness as it raced out and away from the goddess, yet the hands of Senju wood would not yield to the goddess might just yet. The purple made energy warrior jumped high into the air as it revealed it's wings, it's blade drawn and ablaze with power of the cursed flames as Homura's eyes glowed in crimson. Behind the majestic Susanoo appeared a small fissure in the space. It revealed an eye similar to Homura's before it was gone, several blitzes of yellow slamming into the world around it.

''**Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi (Inferno Style: Susanoo Flame Control)**'' As the wood imprisoning the goddess gave out, the lack of real nature and the energy of life in this void making it impossible for the two Sages to refill their powers the blade of black made contact, cutting through wood with impunity before finally slamming into the mother of chakra, who only raised a single delicate hand in order to stop the unstoppable strike. The raven haired boy growled as he fed more power to his attack, knowing that this was pretty much their last attempt to defeat the woman that though him to be the reincarnation of her son.

''My power is unending, my might limitless.'' the woman spoke as her hair prepared to lash out at the ethereal warrior of chakra. Her children were so stubborn it was becoming a nuisance. Nuisances are annoying and are to be forgotten by time.

''All of this is but a nuisance... Kneel before me my son!'' the woman commanded as her hair started to wrap around the flaming sabre ignoring the heat of flames that could easily kill normal gods, but the boy only smirked into her face wearing a confidant expression on his face as his eyes glowed in rage at being called her son. ''Not on your life. My mother is dead!'' The sword of black fire heaved once in her absolute grasp before it exploded with power of chakra, shaking the core dimension yet anew as a yellow haired man made the Susanoo disappear in a blink of an eye.

The core dimension and the bridge between worlds rattled in protests as it was slowly being torn apart by these titans of chakra. More wooden hands rose up from the earth and tried to keep the pressure on. Balls of fire as big as the Chief Toad Summon sailed across the void in an attempt to keep the Usagi no Megami busy while the last part of the plan came about. And in the middle of all of this apocalypse was a woman with long, sweeping light colored hair. She had silver energy that kept on destroying the space around her abiding to her will, the power of first chakra. With a blink of an eye, she could make the ground shatter and the void fissure.

She possesses very delicate features that by all means made her look like some sort of a demon straight out of fairy tales, yet her beauty could not be ignored by neither god nor mortal. From her head stuck out the very noticeable horn like protrusions. Her name is Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, better known as The Demon to some and the Rabbit Goddess to others. Kaguya possesses the all seeing Byakugan eyes, and also has a third eye of the Rinnegan on the centre of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. She is wearing a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She is wearing the traditional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown. Her face showed that she was crying in the center of the end times, but she was obviously not the one hurting here physically as she crushed the water wielding undead with her might in a single burst of silver energy before purifying the chakra within him and taking it back.

''Tobirama! / Sensei!''

''**Hiraishin: Raiden (Thunder God: Lightning Transmission)**'' with a flicker of speed that was in reality teleportation at it's finest, yellow lightning slammed into Kaguya from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. The Goddess waved her hand to the side while the Black Zetsu in her sleeve cackled in delight and white thunder arched through the Raiden jutsu, hitting the points of origin and imploding.

''**Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb)**'' a bullet shaped ball of intensive flames the size of the Susanoo raced at her from the side while the actual Susanoo, the ethereal warrior of purple chakra tried to slash at her from below her.

''Useless, all so useless.'' she said while the world shook around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And while explosions of epic proportions made an entrance into existence of the Void, while constructs of pure energy tried smashing their way forward to the Rabbit Goddess and while bones that can kill gods were being launched like it was all going out of style the single entity in this world that could call this place home wisely kept her distance from the destruction that was bringing down her home to it's knees- as impossible as it sounded while she was calmly sitting down in the nothingness of the gap, her eye betraying not a smidgen of her thoughts. ''...Kuguya-hime...she's back.''

This one entity was called Ophis, The Dragon God of Infinity. She was currently taking on the form of a young girl with long black hair. Her skin was as pale as the moon, but her gray eyes had such a cold life to them, even when witnessing the senseless destruction of her birthplace. Her clothes were black with frills, but did not cover her stomach or chest. She simply wore two X-shaped black markings over her nipples to keep them hidden from the world while her breasts were visible.

Instead of a skirt, shorts, or even pants, this Goddess wore none other than simple frilly bloomers to cover her bottom.

She and she alone could call this place her true home unlike the Great Red, her only rival in power who had scrambled the moment Kaguya made an entrance into the Dimensional Gap. As happy as she was that the Great Red had fled from her home she was not happy in the least. Not only did the idea of emotion seem foreign to her, but she was also not alone currently in this world that she so enjoyed due to it's silence.

Instead of enjoying her peace after finally so long, she was using all the skills and powers in her possession to keep herself hidden from the Rabbit Goddess, just like she did all those millennia ago while these powerful entities clashed heads.

Three of these entities were somewhere below the power level of the Ultimate class Devils, yet Ophis knew that power is not the only measure of strength for these people. She had entertained herself by watching the world of Shinobi sometimes in the past and had learned some lessons from them. It was just that ever since Great Red had appeared and taken camp in her home she couldn't take a peek into the last dimension.

Two of these '_humans' _were on par with the Ultimate class Devils and Dragons. It was to be understandable for them to achieve such power since the entire shinobi species could be classified as demigods. Who else could hold the power to resurrect the dead and create life out of nothing. The shinobi as they called themselves were made after humans of earth yet they had the power of chakra coursing through them like the blood of life. And in a way, almost all of them were descended from Kaguya, one way or another. She is the mother of that world after all. The one with the power over wood was very interesting to Ophis, enough to warrant her interest into making him join her Khaos Brigade. He was undead yet she could sense the senjutsu coursing through his attacks. But with the leave of Great Red she could reinforce her barrier around the Dimensional Gap and disband the Khaos Brigade. She had no further use for them beyond fighting Great Red.

But to think that these humans were still fighting against the Rabbit Goddess even after 2 standard earth days of nonstop combat in the Dimensional Gap, a place that constantly sapped away at their energy. She could see that the ultimate god was holding back in her attacks, yet she had no problems in making the dimension shatter under the strain of her power. Kaguya is the single strongest entity in all of existence. With her powers alone she could create an entire new dimension and bring forth garden planets, suns and stars for her little nursery. Ophis knew that she would never be able to defeat the woman, her power was immeasurable and on par with chaos itself.

Yet she still held back in the fight. Interesting...

However the ones that had caught Ophis's eyes the most were the two of the youngest humans in the dimension. The Uchiha and the Uzumaki descendants. The Uzumaki had far more power at his disposal but both the boys' powers were nearly on par with her own and when joined together, Ophis believes that they could most likely fight on par with Great Red and his near unlimited power.

It was such a shame that they were nearly dry after 4 days of non stop fighting against their foes (Obito, Madara, Jubi, Shinju-Madara, Kaguya) and two days of fighting in the Void, they could have been such interesting forces to watch grow.

But Ophis's eyes widened when she sensed the immense amount of nature energy being channeled into an attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The purple colored Susanoo attempted to break through Kaguya's silver chakra fists but found it's life ended when the Rabbit Goddess used her own hair to dematerialise it by striking into the joints connecting the bones together, millisecond before expelling enormous amounts of chakra that made the Shinju's attacks before look petty in comparison.

Landing on the ground and fixing his jacked after abandoning the chakra ocular construct Uchiha Sasuke gritted his teeth together as soon as Kaguya focused her sights on him completely again. '_So she wants to follow me__?'_ Moving with speed that could only be rivaled by the famed instantaneous Hiraishin no Jutsu the raven haired youth attempted to decapitate the Rabbit Goddess with his Kusanagi no Tsurugi sword, black lightning coursing through the grass cutter sword with each swing of the blade.

''When'' SLASH ''Will'' SLASH ''You'' SLASH ''DIE!'' each strike from the Uchiha was accompanied by small booms of sound as Sasuke tried to deliver some sort of damage to this woman, anything to soften her for the cup de grace that he was sure was coming soon. He couldn't understand just how powerful this woman could be, but he didn't care about that, he never did. It was the mindset that allowed him to attack the 5 Kage 2 months ago and it was the mindset that allowed him to flip a finger into the goddess face now. The ultimate shinobi duo had beaten Madara and they will beat her. If they could beat a guy who can freely summon meteors from the sky the size of a Hidden Village than how hard could Kaguya be to beat?

''Hamura, such words pain me. Was it not enough to steal my power and imprison me?'' Kaguya asked as she flicked the boy with one finger down towards the largest of ground platforms, the Uchiha smashing into it at high speed but not taking that much damage due to the fact that he had manifested his Susanoo ribcage to soften the blow.

She simply had to wait for him to grow weak. Just a little while and she would be complete with the world and her children once more.

''Dammit woman I'm not your son. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Not your goddamn Hamura **Chidori Senbon (1000 Birds Senbon)**'' Sasuke shouted as he swiped his arm upwards while getting out of the crater, electrically charged needles flying out of his palm and clattering against Kaguya's barrier. Hearing a roar beneath him, the Uchiha disappeared from sight with pure speed as immense dragons of wood rose up from ground up. The Dragons were massive and rivaled the earlier water dragons in size, yet they weren't powered by senjutsu when they slammed into the Goddess. The air shook as she replied with a wave of silver chakra that smashed the dragons into splinters. Sasuke sent several shuriken into her face yet it was for naught as she simply stared at him with those white eyes.

Another ball of fire exploded in her face, yet she didn't even blink. It was creepy. '_What's wrong with this woman?_'

He spotted the Yondaime Hokage (Naruto's father, the Uchiha thought sardonically, finding himself disliking the man for his actions in the past even if his own weren't exactly peachy) flashing into existence on Kaguya's left side where he managed to place a shiki earlier and delivering a Rasengan into the woman's side before disappearing from sight again. The Yondaime's preffered combat doctrine was hit and run attacks, to chip away at one's defenses. But those Rasengans of his had nothing on Naruto's jutsus, but they were a good distraction for the others who sent attack after attack at the goddess, one must get through right?

Sasuke was really hoping that Naruto was soon to be done with his preparation because he only had enough chakra to last him a few minutes if this continued up. The boy blinked and appeared underneath the floating Ōtsutsuki with his instantaneous movement technique and looked at the battle raging above with a pair of red colored Rinnegan eyes. Unlike the previous Hokage, Sasuke was not an Edo Tensei and he did not have unlimited chakra at his disposal.

More wooden dragons soared through the air, some of them taking on shapes of hydras while some even took on small golem-like appearances. Water bullets and air blades flew away from the Sandaime, followed by large bullets of fire that were white from the heat they produced.

Even Naruto was on his last legs and he had the nine biju in him, the fact that his chakra cloak kept flickering in and out of existence proved that even the chakra battery kid could exhaust his supplies.

Seeing a small fissure appear beside him the Uchiha took a deep breath recognizing the short signal. This meant that Naruto was ready for the final attack that he had been cooking up in the Kamui's sealed dimension. The last attack.

Crouching, the raven haired ex avenger looked up and narrowed his eyes. The Uchiha jumped into the air with enough force to completely shatter the island sized ground construct beneath him. As a Susanoo materialized around him for one last time, he manifested all of it's arms in time to hear his elder's words.

''**Kamui (Authority of the Gods)**'' Behind the Goddess called Kaguya appeared a small fissure in space. The strange black and white vortex of the Jikūkan Idō distorted the already messed up endless void of space of the universe that was commonly known to the Three Factions as the Dimensional Gap. Earlier in their fight, Obito had noted that his Kamui had managed to jam up Kaguya's chakra that usually stopped any and all attacks against her.

This was the final phase of their plan before the delivery. Entrapment.

Obito flew out of this vortex and quickly latched onto the unsuspecting Goddess and focused like he never did before. Both of his eyes started to bleed as he made a mess of reality around The Rabbit Goddess who turned her head to glare at him, wondering how did he accomplish that.

''Sasuke. Now!'' Obito yelled as he felt the Black Zetsu attempt to merge with him, to take over his mind and body.

Not again, never again will he be someone's pawn.

''Here I go. **Susanoo! (He with the ability to help by all means / The Tempestuous God of Valor)**'' Sasuke willed his power to existence and slammed into the silver barrier as soon as it did with his ultimate defense and ultimate offense. Seeing the silver barrier breaking he commanded his astral warrior to do his biding. All four of the demonic knight's arms made contact with Kaguya's pristine skin in a slap that produced shock waves. The Goddess looked surprised with the development and it showed on her face, yet her tears still ran.

It was then that they all felt it. Power, unmatched power that rivaled the strongest attack that Kuguya had unleashed on the four Hokage and yet, it was more. Much much more. All of the following events happened within the span of less than two seconds, and would have been remembered.

Naruto blinked into existence with a flash of yellow right above Kaguya, one arm cocked behind his head as he fell down at her with blistering speed.

His chakra cloak was nearly gone, seen as a faint yellow aura surrounding him and his orange outfit.

Sasuke blinked in suprise when he saw what the cup de grace was, and a bead of sweat rolled down his head. If that doesn't manage to kill Kaguya, then nothing will. He had seen what a head sized one could do.

The three remaining Hokages- The Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama who was riding on one of his monster wood dragons, the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen who was crouching on the very same biju sized dragon behind the wood manipulator and the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato who had just flashed beneath Kaguya to deliver another Rasengan into her all had their eyes opened wide in shock at the sight, just as did another little god of infinity not so far yet far enough away to see the battle.

The Rabbit Goddess tried break out of the hold that the duo of Uchiha had put her under, yet HER chakra didn't listen to her will. The space around her wilted and began to compress unstably, her powers started to get wild yet she didn't wish it so. Silver energy lashed outwards and inwards, producing an effect of conjuration. What was happening?

''Sasuke, Obito. get back! NOW'' Naruto shouted as he rocked down at Kaguya.

'' ...R..right!'' Sasuke did so in a hurry using his instantaneous movement technique, leaving his Susanoo back there to hold the woman on its own while Obito simply closed his eyes in peace.

Why?

Because right above Naruto, held within the palm of his hand was a moon sized ball of joint dark purple and natural green chakra energies, mixing in in a way that made it look very unstable. Naruto's eyes, that were a mixture of his Toad Sage yellows and Kyuubi influenced reds, were fading fast as his chakra drained to zero. With a final push of extreme effort, as even gravity was destroyed in the presence of his attack, the Uzumaki delivered his final say on the matter, once and for all.

''**Senpō: Chōten Bijudama! (Sage Art: Pinnacle Tailed Beast Bomb!)**''

And the rift plane of preternatural existence was bathed in a bright, white light, stretching across the universe of the Gap Dimension until there was nothing left to cover.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Incipience of the Ordeal


	2. Incipience of the Ordeal

''_There are mysteries to the universe we were never meant to solve. But who we are and why we are here, are not among them.''_

_''Those answers we carry inside._''

Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots; Transformers 4: Age of Extinction epilogue wisdom.

* * *

**High School Devil x Ninja**

**Chapter 2:** Incipience of the Ordeal

**Play:** Two Steps From Hell - False King

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location: **Terra Prima Dimension

; Underworld Realm / Gremory Castle;

; Undisclosed and undetermined (as of yet) amount of time later...**  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she made her way past a room holding a multitude of expressive statues from both human and devil realms, a woman in her 30's who was dusting of one of the old roman statue made out of bronze bowed in her direction, but greeted her cheerfully nonetheless even in her subservient position. ''Hello, Rias-sama! What a fine morning!''

''Good morning mi lady, are you up for a cup of tea? Perhaps some biscuits would suit your taste after your meal, hmm?'' the main cook asked when she passed the kitchen area, and she shook her head in a negative.

''Are you feeling well young mistress?'' her father's Rook asked when he noticed her.

''Looking as radiant as ever miss Rias.'' Shulika, one of her father's pawns that most often tended to the gardens with her mother praised her when she passed as she watered the plants in the castle.

Another day, another round of respectful greetings for her. Nothing new in her life as an heiress to the noble family.

Rias Gremory, the young heiress to the Gremory Household of the Underworld sighed as she walked down one of her family's castle numerous halls. Every now and again she was greeting and being greeted by the servants that have faithfully served her family for numerous decades or even centuries as she walked past them by.

The servants working for the Gremories were always a cheerful and a happy bunch on the job, especially in the mornings despite it being..well mornings – the advantages of being devils she supposed. Their happiness in turn made the heiress feel happy for them, which in turn made her brother and her parents feel happy for her which in turn made the servants working for them feel happy for their lords and so on and so forth.

It was a cycle that was not seen often in the depths of the Underworld, but it worked nonetheless.

It made Rias happy enough in her current situation to even uplift the red head's latest perturbing thoughts from her mind – at least temporary, enough to offer each one of them a gentle smile as she walked through the large castle, with it's insides painted and bathed in primarily red and golden colors. There were some purple and blue tones here there, and of course some brown colors like on the floor when the parquet was not made out of marble – but her family's main colour was red.

They were a family of red heads after all.

_'No need to worry about it now._' She thought to herself, trying to calm herself down. She had the time to plan and prepare for her _problem_ and she would be using it accordingly, no need to worry herself silly with such problems.

Despite the simple fact that Rias and her family were all devils, what's more; all of them being pure blooded devils, it didn't mean that they couldn't be happy for the happiness of others.

Devils were intelligent creatures just like any other and their social interactions were affected by one's happiness, they were just a little more...intricate in their design than other self-aware / self-conscious creatures. The fact that committing sin was once the primary way of gaining power in their society speaks enough for itself, perhaps a bit too much.

The House of Gremory in particular were rather famous – or infamous, depending on who you asked in the Underworld for being very nice and affectionate with their servants and towards the servants in their peerages.

Like she was with her own peerage.

Rias Gremory is a High-class devil by birthright, being a pure blooded noble devil born to not just one, but two of the houses of the 72 pillars (the main power of the Devils' world); she was born into the Gremories through her father to which household she is the heir, while her mother hails from the Bael clan, which is another house of the 72 pillars of the Underworld.

Devils use the Evil Piece System, created by Ajuka Beelzebub to reincarnate other (useful) races into devils, or to take a pre-existing devil and boost their power while tying them into servitude for themselves.

All devils receive their own evil pieces once they reach the ranks of High-class devils and become 'Kings' of their peerage, so that meant that Rias herself had her own set of cute servants that doubled at the same time as her closest friends – being in the service of a Gremory.

Her mother often told her as a child that she can never have too many of those.

Rias's official peerage consisted of her cute little kitty cat 'Rook' (strength, defense) called Tojou Koneko, her best friend and her Queen (strength, power, speed, defense) called Himejima Akeno and her other friend, her very own Knight (speed) Yuto Kiba.

And one more. But more about that one at a later date.

''Good morning Rias-sama.'' A servant that Rias knew by the name of Kupa greeted her as soon as the red head took a turn at the end of a hallway. Rias then walked into one of the spacious 'living' rooms in the castle, not even sparing a glance to the expensive furniture made out of the most sought after wood in both worlds located within it.

She did however turn her head to the side enough to look at Kupa Majmun, who was wearing – as usual – his normal black and white butler clothes, completed with his expensive shoes and with an over sized red tie that stretched from shoulder to shoulder and shrak mid-way; it also peeked through his beard.

''Good morning Kupa-san, working hard I see.'' The red haired devil heiress replied pleasantly and the elderly man smiled at her with a grandfatherly smile at that, one that she had grown used to ever since her childhood when her parents or brother were bussy.

''You know it Rias-sama, these old bones of mine can still move for a few more decades or so.'' Kupa's surprisingly wrinkly head was mostly on the bald side, with a few gray hairs out of place sticking through the skin here and there like stubborn rookie soldiers who didn't know when to listen and fall in line.

''How many times has my father offered to send you on a vacation by now? Take a rest Kupa-san.'' Rias looked at the main pointedly with her last words.

''Bah – rest is for the dead and my ticky ticker is still ticking like a swiss clock in the summer.'' Kupa grunted in response to her accusatory question as both of his hands glowed with magic that was commonly used in the Underworld for cleaning and for taking care of households. His palms were glowing a sterile grey as small lances of grey light sweeped over surfaces and edges like some sort of scanners that human constantly put in those faster than light space age films.

''...You are a very stubborn old man, you know that Kupa-san.'' Rias observed after a second of thought with her hands planted on her hips, her body cocked to the side and her head leaning forward; before sighing in defeat, both of her hands and her head lowering in exasperation.

''Why thank you for noticing young mistress.'' Kupa grinned at her cheekily through his very thick beard before he looked back at his work. Nodding to himself silently, he looked quite pleased with himself before scowling minutely. ''Still needs more rub in there...'' While his head was bald with the exclussion of a few stray hairs that were always trimmed to the side (he needed quite a lot of magical gel to make it work), Kupa had a beard on him that was worthy of Santa Claus during Christmas.

A suprising number of devils secretly celebrated that holiday – mostly because the generations that were having children now and in the last 40 years have grown to be rather fond of both it and the idea around it during their time spent in the human world.

The story of the Christmas Truce at Saint-Yves was one of the most famous events from the human realm known to the Underworld (The realm of devils, demons and fallen angels).

Not even the Hiroshima and Nagasaki nuclear bombings during the period of time known as World War II in the human history attracted as much interest or care of the Underworld's denizens as the story of the The Christmas Truce during World War I – 'The war to end all wars' as it was called at the time.

Rias tilted her head to the side as her mind wandered to what she knew about the Christmas Truce while she walked over the red colored and gold trimmed carpet made out of the finest material available to the Underworld.

Records on the human realm that were being kept in the Underworld's single largest public library, the one that was located in Lilith showed that through the week leading up to Christmas, parties of both German and British soldiers began to exchange seasonal greetings and songs between their trenches.

On occasion, the tension was reduced to the point that individuals would walk across the field of battle to talk to their opposite numbers while bearing gifts.

Rias smiled as the image formed in her head, it looked very nice and friendly, totally out of the scenario as the Gremory heiress also imagined the war zone in her head – along with all the trenches, the blood and gore, the no man's land, the destroyed trees, various obstacles and barbed wire set there to impede the enemy's progress, the craters that were still smoking from artillery round impacts, etc etc. You get the idea.

Rias had a very vivid imagination inside her head, yet another thing that the red head had inherited from her mother beside her sleeping habits and her power of destruction.

But you take what you can get.

On Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, many soldiers from both sides - as well as, to a lesser degree, from French units - independently ventured into no man's land where they mingled, exchanging food and souvenirs. As well as joint burial ceremonies, several meetings ended in carol-singing.

Troops from both sides were also friendly enough to play games of football with one another. The red head almost laughed when she thought about it, but Rias had enough sensibility to stop herself from doing so in her family's castle without no obvious cause….after the first 5 times it had happened she learned her lesson.

By this time Rias had crossed more than two thirds of the lavish room and was approaching the doors that were located on the opposite side of where she had entered half a minute ago.

The elderly butler stopped doing whatever it was that the man was doing in that room besides cleaning it and walked up to her side, making sure to keep himself at least half a step behind her as a show of respect to her status as devil nobility but close enough to make it seem like he was walking alongside her.

Rias rolled her eyes when she saw this but didn't comment on it, knowing from prior experience that the man who basically took the role of a grandfather in her life would not and could not be swayed to drop it.

Like ever.

He was very stubborn like that.

Despite the fact that Rias was being raised as a woman of noble stature and was being groomed to take the reins of the Gremory Household one day that her parents retired from the position, she had discovered at an early age that she didn't really care for it all, traditions were not something she enjoyed listening or adhering to and she had a very distinct hatred of paperwork that she did not let be shown to anyone, not even Akeno who would have most definitely used it to tease her in some way. Or make her work harder, one or the other.

She dutifully did her papers every time and dearly hoped that she wouldn't see more for the rest of the week. If a devil could, she would have prayed. If only she could clone herself as she was with her magic (sadly, magic did not allow cloning powers to take hold for an odd reason, unless one was a god like entity who could split his powers into equal amounts. Many have tried in an attempt to deal with the scourge of Kings', yet none had succeeded so far) she could then make the clone do her own bureaucratic papers while she went into her room back in the human world, took a seat on her couch like a 'proper lady' that she was and proceed to watch some of her favorite anime shows.

It must have been the new age rebellious streak that the humans were experiencing in their own realm with their youth. Her favorite cousin from the Bael Household agreed with her whole heartedly.

Yet, she had to keep up her appearances in front of others and act like a real King of a peerage with her servants – at least for a little.

''..ahem..'' Kupa's voice attracted her attention as the duo of devils left the oversized 'living' room and entered another hallway in the castle. This one on the other hand was filled with both exotic flowers and small plants that hung around the windows, sprouting in many directions.

The 'fake' sunlight peered in through the red curtains from the 'east' and landed on the marble floor below their feet. Their footsteps didn't echo in this room.

''How was your morning meal with your family young mistress?'' the elderly butler asked her with poorly hidden interest lacing his words (he was really a lot like what a grandfather would be, the devil heiress supposed) and Rias scowled lightly in response just as her eyes drifted to the outside gardens.

Down there Rias spotted the two of her family's servants that acted as the gardeners for the mile long gardens of the Gremory castle besides Shulika.

''Lovely.'' Rias replied sarcastically to the man's question as her eyes snapped back to her front. The red head saw no need to sugar coat her words in Kupa's presence. He would never tell on her to her parents, he was quite trustworthy like that.

Crossing her arms over her bountiful chest that had both devils and humans drooling sometimes, Rias placed her left hand's thumb beneath her soft jaw and laid her left index finger on the side of her head, her eyes narrowing in subtle yet hot anger, but it was not directed at the elder male. No, Kupa was not the object of her anger this morning. That right went to a certain _someone_ who will be visiting them within a few days besides her family.

What joy.

Kupa was just being curious to what had happened during the family breakfast as it was most often a closed doors affair with Greyfia being there to act as a maid for the Gremories. Her brother's queen required no aid from the rest of the staff that worked and served the family of red heads, not in the mornings.

Besides that, Kupa and Rias often spoke to each other in the mornings in order to pass the time when she was in the Underworld with her peerage.

Ever since she had had the chance to live 'up' (since her realm is the 'under' world, a sort of a running joke) in the human realm – she had taken it and these conversations turned into a rare afair.

Mainly because Rias only visited her family for the summer break and for important events (such as birthdays). She prefered the real sunlight on her skin even if it wasn't meant for devils, and she liked to take a swim. She liked to live in the human world.

Besides, the lack of a noble decorum and numerous servants that hung around her all day was honestly an improvement for the young red haired she-devil over her younger days.

A breath of fresh air as the humans would say.

Even so, the young devil heiress to the House of Gremory was not happy that she was being reminded of the conversation that she had had with her own parents and big brother this morning.

It had ended up with a sour conclusion and strained thoughts. So she didn't say anything, hopping that Ji-chan would drop it eventually.

''Ahhhh...I see.'' the elderly butler who had been serving the House of Gremory for over four centuries (and still counting) slowly said in understanding of the situation while keeping a pair of keen and still very sharp grey eyes on his young master.

His eyes softened on little Rias in an emotion often foreign to old devils such as himself (he was well over 700 years old, give or take a century). It was the emotion called sympathy; as the two of them reached the end of the flower filled hallway.

He never was much of a devil-ish devil despite the fact that he had lived and had been raised back in the era of Old Satans.

Well, he couldn't honestly (and unfortunately) call Rias 'little' anymore; especially not when she was taller than him almost by an inch and a half.

Such a beautiful girl she was, even by devil standards. Sadly as things stand, it might be her undoing one of these days. '_Such is the life of nobility I suppose. Some things never change no matter what age or times you live in.'_

The aged devil butler and his young master took a right turn at the end of the hallway. From there they headed towards the left side wing of the 'castle' where the newest addition to the Gremory family was still snoozing away his days in a strange coma – despite their constant attempts to wake him up or to heal him as they have all proven to be ineffective.

''...'' Rias remained quiet as the two of them moved through the castle halls at a steady but slow pace, keeping her mind off the topic that had been conversed with her family during breakfast. It brought turbulent thoughts to her surface that she wished to avoid.

To do so she thought of her friends and peerage members and what were they up to.

Right now her best friend Akeno was out in the closest city, one which was located some 20 miles to the south of the Gremory Castle, but still territorially on their vast estate. The devil / fallen angel hybrid was doing some special shopping for herself with one of their credit cards (praise the humanity for the invention).

The red head didn't want to know specifically what Akeno was buying out there, she only knew that it was tied to Akeno's love for all things bondage and S&M – and that was enough for her to look away.

Kiba and Koneko were most likely sparring with each other on the training field behind the castle, working on their respective strengths and trying to correct their weaknesses.

Majmun-jiji however seemed to have other plans on his mind for now.

The elderly butler closed his eyes in thought from his place a foot behind her and began humming a simple tune in his throat.

It was the one that she knew back from her diaper days, a normal and widespread song in the devil world that was as old as devils themselves. Kupa then brought his right hand up to his bushy brush of age as his eyes opened.

''I am guessing that Lord Lucifer, Lord Gremory and Lady Gremory wanted to talk to you about _that._'' Kupa alluded to the subject of their conversation in a not so subtle manner when he spoke up next, while pampering his snowy white beard at the same time with his right hand.

He stroked his hand through the beard when he got a small reaction from his young master. Rias turned her head to the side and glared at him lightly with her blue - greenish eyes. '_Why does he keep bringing up that subject_' she wondered irascibly.

The faithful servant to the House of Gremory ignored the action in favor of studying his young master's face when she turned around.

While the scowl that Rias was sporting in the moment was hard to spot on her face as it was both small and low pronounced, those that knew her well (like him for example) would be able to recognise it almost instantly. Honestly, it didn't take one being a layline fission scientist to connect the dots when you were already aware of the circumstances.

''Ji-chan...'' his young master muttered something low under her breath just as the two of them reached a set of stairs that would serve to take them one floor below.

The 'castle' was redesigned centuries ago to have only a couple of floors within it while expanding in its width to take up more space, making it look less like a military fort and more like a luxurious palace.

She looked away from him as she started walking down the steps.

''Yes? What did you say Rias-sama? Could you speak up?'' Kupa requested of Rias to speak up and to clarify her words as the two of them were in the process of walking down the steps – in order to reach the ground level of the Gremory Castle of course.

''Please don't speak about _that_ in front of me.'' The two devils reached the floor level when she said that, venom lacing the word 'that' in great amounts. They then passed by a servant that was too busy to greet her properly – not that she minded, she just left the woman be with her work.

Kupa with his old wisdom (which was tempered in the river of time) paused in his response to Rias as the two devils reached his next stop on today's tour of cleaning, serving etc; before he complied with his young master's simple request with a small bow of his head, inclining his eyes towards her.

''...Very well mistress.''

''...Thank you.'' Rias responded in gratitude to him as she turned around on her feet.

The red head then began to walk away from the old servant with rhythmic steps that clicked through the halls, her next destination already set in her mind.

''But...'' the sound of Kupa's aged and gravely voice reaching the red head's ears made Rias pause in her steps. She stopped walking down the hall yet she didn't turn around to look at Kupa. She would listen to what he had to say like this, because she felt that she wouldn't like it.

''Take this old man's advice Rias-sama, you must not run from your problems.'' Her fists clenched tightly but she kept silent, sensing that he had more to say.

''However, sooner or later, they _will_ catch up to you and when they do... they might just be too much for you to handle on your own.''

With his mind said and message delivered to the young heiress, the elderly butler vanished from the hallway quickly and walked into another room within the castle, closing the doors behind him and locking them.

Rias stood there in the middle of the hallway, not moving for about 10 seconds before she started walking again.

As she reached the end of the hallway and took her final turn to her destination, the red head whispered under her breath two specific words.

The words were to low to be heard by anyone, even if they stood right next to her in that moment. But to her, they were audible enough.

''I know.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Well Kupa-san? What have you to say about Rias-chan and the current obstacle in her path? How does she take it knowing that her time is almost due?'' an expectant voice graced Kupa's ears as soon as the elderly butler walked into the room and out of Rias's sights.

The elderly butler with a large beard immediately locked the doors behind him – in order to make sure that nobody, not the servants and especially not the young master, stumbled across him and the other male in the room in the middle of their conversation. It would prove to be unfortunate in that case as the matter he was about to talk about was sensitive.

With a deep sigh that showed his weary age to anyone listening in on it, the old devil turned around on his position at the entrance of the room he was in – his office.

It was a small room by the Gremory Castle's standards but to him, it was all right, more than fine enough. He didn't need to have a large room anyway to act as an office for him, despite Lord Gremory's insistence on the very same.

He spent most of his time moving around the castle and doing chores for the noble devil family anyway, he didn't really need anything more than a bunk to sleep in and a closet for his clothes, and even those he could keep on himself with his magic.

The Majmun looked towards the far corner of his office, his gaze heading towards the open window that looked over the vast gardens of the Gremory Household's Castle. It was more like a palace fit for emperors than anything if he was ever asked to explain it to someone. But the old name of the large mansion was Gremory Castle; and so it was still called the Gremory Castle. The name simply hung around just like it did to most of the remaining 72 pillars.

There, sitting – or more like lounging like a very succesful executive CEO pleased with his job, in a chair that was positioned just before the window was a man with bright red hair which was very similar in colour to Rias – almost identical actually.

This man seemed to be busy with twirling a glass of fine red wine in his left hand. He was leaning his head into the palm of his right hand which was resting on the wooden arm of the chair.

The red head's back was turned to Kupa, but that didn't mean that he couldn't hear him or speak to him.

Sighing once more, mainly because his nerves were not meant for stuff like this and because this was a coping mechanism for Kupa after all the shit he has seen in his long life, the aged devil asked the strongest devil in the Underworld a question that he never thought he would ask in his entire life. The things he did for his young master's well being...

''Sirzech-sama, do I have a permission to speak freely to you?'' Kupa began to advance closer to the chair as he spoke. Both of his hands were placed firmly behind his back.

The Lucifer Maou nodded his consent to Kupa's request without even turning around to look at Kupa, seemingly content with gazing over the beautiful foliage of his family's home as he took a sip of his fine beverage.

''If I though that I could honestly get away with it, I would punch you in the face, My Lord. Repeatedly.'' Kupa said his words bluntly up front and without fear off punishment coming from one of the leaders of the Underworld just as he stopped walking. He stood just right behind the chair and focussed his sights on the fountain in the gardens.

He may be an old man but he still knew how to throw a good punch. If he had to, he would do it for Rias-sama.

''Hmm...You would if you could?'' Sirzech Lucifer, formerly called Gremory; said mysteriously as he tinkered with the crystal glass of wine in front of his face. Hearing no more words from the servant (who had said his piece to him already), the Lucifer smiled faintly at the blunt remark coming from the aged butler working for his father and mother through all these years.

It was very refreshing to not have someone kissing up to his ass when talking to him or simply covering like cowards in his presence. It got old really fast.

The Lucifer put the glass of wine down on the small table beside the chair and crossed his hands over his right leg, the one that was crossed over his left leg, before he leaned further into the chair. ''What about the engagement, Kupa?''

''Your plan is very foolish in its structure My Lord, and it only serves to upset the young mistress beyond what should be appropriate.'' Kupa supplied his thoughts on the dilemma (a farce in his thoughts) that has been the main line gossip of the underworld for over 3 years and it was still running hot, since the Lucifer had asked him for his opinion.

Back in his days there was no such useless gossip and chatter, mainly because devils weren't as social as they were now. The realms of humans and devils were becoming more alike by the decades – he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yet, my little sister still needs the motivation that comes from it. Her belief that she will end up being forced to marry Riser Phenix one day makes her work harder than she normally would if there was no such threat hanging over her head.'' Sirzech didn't do as much as blink when he responded to that. His eyes were still looking over the gardens of his home through the open window.

"That maybe so, but was it really sound to make her go through several years of emotional distress and dilemma. Her life is demanding as it is already.'' Kupa argued on the approach to the problem with the powerful Maou as he began to pamper his snow white beard again. Usually this would have been suitable grounds for execution by the Devil Enforcers.

Sirzech still didn't react physically in any way to Kupa's words, but the amiable expression on his face did lessen to an extent when he spoke. And his words, they were laced with pure ebony. ''She needs to become strong. I know that she doesn't like it, but Rias is still the heiress to the House of Gremory. What's more, she is my sister, the sister of a Maou.''

The Lucifer Mao turned his head to the side just enough to glance at Kupa with one of his eyes peeking through his vibrant colored hair.

The older devil meet his stare and returned it in kind.

Sirzech then looked back through the open window as he said. ''Rias may wish to believe that such positions and titles don't mean anything in our world, but they do.''

Sirzech's eyes narrowed. ''In our world, they mean a lot. She will have enemies, powerful people that wish to harm her because of these titles. She needs to learn how to deal with them early on.''

Kupa grunted in response to that.

While he couldn't argue with the truth that the younger man had just said, the situation still didn't sit right with him.

As Rias's caretaker and the figure of a grandfather, it was his job to keep her happy and safe when her family was busy with other matters. Seeing her so upset and troubled weighed on him, he felt like he was failing his young master. ''I still believe that you should have been honest with her and informed her of your worries Lord Lucifer. Young mistress isn't one to betray someone's trust or her words.'' He pointed out with his free hand, his other was still busy pampering his brush.

"But yet she still isn't ready for them.'' Sirzech countered.

''Hmm?''

''Even now when her time is running out, she hasn't prepared for the test enough. Riser is a strong and powerful devil yes, but even the Phenixes aren't invincible on the battlefield. His arrogance will be his downfall one day, she just needs to exploit it.'' Sirzech shook his head in a negative, before moving a bang of hair away from his field of vision with his left hand.

His younger sister wanted to become independent early on. To step out of the shadow of expectations as the Gremory heiress and the sister of Lucifer. It was cute and admirable, but it didn't sit right with him when he couldn't keep her safe. If he failed at keeping her safe, he would never forgive himself. Loosing her would have been worse then being stabbed with a spear of divine light through the heart.

''I can't protect her in the human world, not like I can do it here in the Underworld.''

''...that is true.'' Kupa couldn't argue with that. The realm of humans was the only field where all the factions meet almost regularly, and because of that it lacked proper oversight and security.

''If she wants to live in the human world by herself then she will need to prove herself to me. Prove that she is powerful enough to defend herself against those that would use her to strike at me. Prove to me that she is worthy of her station as a 'King'. '' When the Lucifer said those words, he also stood up from Kupa's comfy office chair and picked up his glass of wine with his left hand. Turning around, he meet Kupa's searching eyes without problem as a determined glint entered his eyes, shining like a beacon, demanding to be adhered to.

''Rias needs to prove to me that my little sister is ready to face the world on her own.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moving with subtle grace that was ingrained into and taught to nobility of both the realms of devils and mankind since their birth through the Gremory Castle halls while keeping silent, Rias mulled over Kupa's parting words inside her head.

The way that they had been delivered to her certainly wasn't helping to calm down the red head's nerves, but instead they were making her even more worried on the inside – which was not a good thing for any teenage girl, be it devil or human, noble or rabble.

How much time did she have before she was forced to meet her family's expectations, to start making 'pure-bloods'. She wanted her own knight in shining white armour to love her and marry her, not be given off like a trophy wife to some asshole and be used as a breeding cow.

While these negative thoughts ran in her head, the red haired devil heiress was slowly making her way to one specific set of doors – the ones that she had visited often over the course of her summer vacation for the past month or so.

She wasn't in a rush to make it there, but she still felt the need to make sure that the boy within the room was okay – as okay as he could be in a coma.

'..._I wonder what's his name_' she would like to know her newest servant's and hopefully friend's name, despite the odd occurence that had happened when she had reincarnated him into a devil.

He was practically on death's door when Rias had 'stumbled' across him (more like the other way around) in a way of speaking, so she helped him by reincarnating him into a Devil with her Evil pieces – just like she did for Kiba, Koneko and for Akeno when she stumbled across them.

'..._or what had happened to him before to injure him so'_

According to some of the medical experts that her brother knew, as well as the creator of the Evil Piece system Ajuka Beelzebub – all of who had taken a look over the whiskered blonde a little over a week into his 'sleep' when Sirzech called them forth, the boy's life force, which was surprisingly strong for a human – what they supposed that he was – (or for anything else for that matter) was screwed up in a way that made it seem like he had been hit with a senjutsu attack from a very powerful, twin-tailed Nekoshou up close...only it was 10 or so times worse.

Rias eventually came to a halt in front of the room that was housing her newest little brother. The red head's lips quirked upwards at the possibilities of a new friend joining her little group (aka: a peerage) and she smiled faintly as she gently pushed open the doors with her hand.

The Gremory heiress did it slowly and carefully, like she was afraid that she would wake up someone who was dead tired and in a serious need for a long rest if a noise was made. With that, Rias entered into the room.

It was a normal room for them, perhaps a bit luxurious for the common folk but it did remind her of a hotel room on some points. There was a nice, comfortable bed at one end of the room, a large closet and pair of tables to the side, one of each side of the closet.

A mirror sat to the side, another table was placed in the middle of the room with the clothes for the boy to wear once he woke placed atop of it, a chair was set beside the table. There was a bathroom with a shower and a toilet to her right and a tv opposite of the bed. Various trinkets that helped the decorum were placed here and there, a small lamp if he prefered it even with the enhanced eyes was set over the smaller table and a digital clock was engraved into the wall with magic.

Once she was done with taking in the appearance of the room (room set), Rias moved her eyes over to the only bed in the room – and its only occupant. She started to creep closer to the table, moving silently once more as her eyes quickly took in what was offered in the image.

Lying on top of the bed and snoring soundly like a baby, under the red colored covers of the bed (her family really loved the color red) was the blonde haired boy that had literally fallen out of a _hole _(one that had opened up in the middle of the sky, mind you) and into her lap, with one foot already in whatever afterlife he belonged to, most likely the Pure World due to his Japanese appearance.

He was quite lucky that she had her Evil Pieces on her at the time.

The boy, while looking maybe a year younger than her (it was confirmed by Ajuka and one of his strange inventions that she had no idea how they worked that the boy had just turned 17 – altough the Satan looked like he had swallowed a large lemon when he said it), was slightly taller than Rias was – this she remembered noticing when she had 'met' him.

His messy and spiked hair was blonde colored, but it was a really bright blonde, almost golden color. She would compared it to the sun if she could – but the sun in the Underworld was fake, created by devil magic.

The blonde looked to be both cute and attractive in her eyes as he slept there. He also had a very large resemblance to her Knight Kiba – just without the bishounen in it.

She couldn't see if he had any muscles or not on his body due to the covers that kept him...well covered (she had yet to see him without his clothes), but she would guess that he was more muscled than the Knight was.

Now, if those muscles were of any worth or not...well that was for later for her to find out.

Rias also remembered that the boy had deep blue eyes – she had seen them close just when the boy fell into her lap. On his face the blonde had three faints whisker marks on each side of his cheeks making his face even cuter, which may also hint at a youkai lineage somewhere down the line.

Koneko commented about the possibility when she sensed that he had chakra about week ago – only youkai used chakra, everyone else used magic. Even devil, demon and angel powers were magic based.

Unconsciously, Rias brought out her hand and touched his whiskers, a gentle hand gliding over the foxy birthmarks as she felt the difference in his skin. The heiress frowned when she remembered the dream that had dreamt about a week ago concerning the boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rias opened her eyes and found herself to be confused. ''Where...'' the female devil looked around herself in confusion, not sure where she was nor how she got there. She was standing in the middle of a dirt road with people walking all around her. It was crowded, yet at the same time it wasn't crowded...it was hard to describe. _

_''What does the Hokage-sama think keeping that around?''_

_''Hey did you hear what happened in Kusa.''_

_''I know. You can never know when it might break lose.''_

_''Come young prospects, only the best tools for the lowest prices. Become a ninja trainee today.''_

_''Doesn't the Hokage care about our safety.''_

_''Did you hear, somebody tried to assassinate the Mizukage''_

_''He keeps the boy close to him, perhaps he has it covered.''_

_''Blah...the Bloody Mist had it coming. The barbarians that they are, let's hope they kill each other off soon enough.''_

_''Whatever, the demon is still a danger to us all.''_

_''At least he will never become a ninja.''_

_She could hear the small chatters of the people as they passed her by, but Rias didn't pay any attention to them. Taking in their strange clothing, she was sure that she stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd with her own clothes. Her black jacket, pants and shirt which she was wearing today as opposed to her regular clothes (school uniform) didn't seem to fit any of their clothing. _

_Some people had clothes that looked like they came straight out of the traditional period of Japan, a group of fat men wore samurai like armour with the kanji for food on it, while others wore some sort of a military uniform that consisted of blue shirts and pants with green flack jackets worn over the shirt. _

_Oh... some of these were also jumping from building to building. They were obviously not humans. So where was she? _

_Every so often Rias could see a strange red spiral pattern on their shoulders. An insignia perhaps? _

_Eyes narrowing in suspicion, the red head took in her surroundings a little better. _

_The buildings around her reminded her of traditional Japan with their tiles and decorations, she would know as she is a large Japanophile. Rias scanned the area thoroughly. _

_On second thought, the place looked a lot like a mixture of an old village and modern buildings, especially with the thick electric lines that ran over their heads every 50 or so feet. Like someone had taken human technology from the 30's and dumped it in traditional Japan._

_Filling that thought for latter, Rias started to move around the area making sure to act like she belong there, just in case she got into trouble. She looked down at her clothes and blinked in surprise. The strange green coloured flak jacket certainly wasn't something she owned, so why did she have one right now?_

_Half an hour later, Rias still had no idea where she was or what the place was called. She tried talking to other people in this town but found out that they were all ignoring her. That didn't sit right with her but she let it be, now wasn't the time to be vain. _

_Eventually she tried using magic to get some answers from them but all she got was...nothing. Anticlimatic and disappointing on one side. Also very upsetting and frightening on the other. _

_Taking a turn around a cafe, she came into the sight of a stand filled with strange masks, some looked like cute animals while some looked almost demonic (look at her, a devil calling something demonic). But that wasn't what caught her attention right then and there._

_A very young version of her hopefully newest peerage member, as it would be a shame to kill him if he went rogue, glanced at the variety of masks with wide eyes that were sparkling with childish interest. _

_He couldn't be more than eight. _

_The man behind the counter turned toward him with a smile, but when he spotted the whiskered cheeks on the boy, his face suddenly morfed into the perfect image of anger, hatred and disgust all in one package. _

_''Hey you bastard!'' the shopkeeper yelled as he pushed the boy away, harshly. The push was strong enough to make the blonde fly across a good 5 feet before landing on his back with a grunt of pain. ''Get out of here!''_

_The people around them stopped walking to watch what was happening, and formed a rough circle around the scene, but none of them actually moved in to help the boy. Rias's eyes narrowed as she started walking closer to the scene._

_''What's your problem.'' The blonde child demanded as he looked up at the towering male above him. Anger was in his voice._

_''Why did you come here you pest?!'' _

_''Why did I come here?'' _

_At this point Rias had reached the crowd and tried pushing her way into it to help the child, but she couldn't move anyone in her way. It was like they were made out of stone and all her strength was sapped away. _

_So she tried yelling in order to get their attention. ''Hey get out of the way'' _

_Not the most lady like sentence she could have said, but she didn't care. _

_''What are you all doing here staring, do something to help the kid.'' Rias may be a devil, who are in general very selfish creatures (and truthfully she was one as well, especially when she wanted something to be hers), but mistreatment of children was __frowned upon heavily by a lot of devils that were born since the new order of Satans. _

_Devilkind and mankind were very similar to humans in that regard. While it isn't inconceivable for a Devil to harm, mistreat and abuse children (Youkai in particular), to many devils it didn't sit right. _

_This wasn't something that she could simply turn her head away from, not just because she felt inclined to help the boy. _

_As a Devil, she could sense the evil in the hearts of others, just as the Angels could sense the purity in them. __Only the Fallen Angels, to her knowledge posses the power to sense both in other creatures. _

_Angels could only speculate if someone was very heinous or just had a bad day to be grouchy. It was a reason why church was so corrupt in the end. She could sense that most of the people in the crowd had evil in them at the sight of the child, they just didn't act on it. _

_The blonde looked down at the dirt by his feet. ''I was just looking at that masks, that's all.'' Everyone looked at the mask in question and when they noticed the fox motif it had, they all started to whisper to each other, nervous or angered faces breaking across the crowd._

_''This one, huh?!''_

_The shopkeeper grabbed the mask, and with a harsh movement, he simply thrust it to the child with enough force to hit him. ''I'll give it to you for free, now get lost!'' The shopkeeper barked before walking back into the shop while the child stood up on his own two feet. No one had moved to help him yet, not even the two kids she spied to the side._

_The blonde picked up the mask from the ground and looked around the crowd, his eyes confused and disbelieving. They soon turned irritated. ''What the hell is it?'' anger replaced his emotions. _

_''Don't look at me like that! Don't look at me with those eyes! Why are you doing this?!''__ The despair in his voice puzzled Rias even more than the scene she had just witnessed did. Where were his parents?_

_When she saw the boy running away with tears coming from the corner of his eyes and heard someone in the crowd commenting on the good for nothing orphan pest, the only thing that came to her mind was his loneliness._

_After that, she woke up._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coming back to reality, Rias blinked in surprise when she noticed that the blonde was waking up, finally, from his month long coma. It was so sudden that she didn't know how to react. Well, it was finally a piece of good news for her, she was already starting to believe that her day had started off on the wrong foot.

Rias could already tell that the magical equipment used to monitor his health, magic reserves and whatnot was in the process of signaling this to the her parents, brother and Ajuka. And whoever else it should report it to, the medical specialist perhaps. Leaning forward, her eyes focused on his own.

The blonde's eyes slowly opened, revealing glossed over blues that were in the process of shrinking, adapting to the sudden influx of light.

Then something that she honestly never expected coming from man who had just moment prior woken up from a month long coma, happened.

* * *

**~~~~ AN ~~~~**

**Okay, okay – you lot got your portion of sheer ninja badassery in Ch 1, which seemed to lit you afire - as evidenced by the fact that it received 40+ reviews in less than two days of me posting the chapter. **

**Now comes this, some story and character development. Let me first say that I don't want anyone bitching, cursing, shouting, moaning etc. to me about anything I write in this story. I'm the author here. If you don't like it, go write your own sh*t. **

**I'll explain it if need be (unless it's plot related), but crude and flaming reviews will be ignored by yours truly. **

**No, I'm not going to pair Akeno with him. She will go to someone else. Yes, Issei is in the story, no he is not going to be a peerage member, yes he will have the Boosted Gear.**

**I dunno, Rias maybe a bit OOC, but this is fanfiction. I will make sure to keep all the characters (yes, Naruto is staying Naruto, a golden hearted knucklehead, not some smart genius) in character.**

**I dunno if she is 18 or 19 in manga, so I'm putting her at 18 just for the sake of age****.**

** Gasper...Hmm well there was no mention of him existing before he was introduced so I'll keep it like that. Even when explaining it to Issei Rias had the extra piece out (the one that latter seemingly went to Gasper) so maybe he won't even exist in here.**

**How could Rias EVEN contemplate on reincarnating Naruto will be explained in the next chapter. I know that she isn't powerful enough to reincarnate a fully powered Asura Naruto, but was Naruto fully powered...hint hint, think it THROUGH**

**And now, time for me to work on my Destined Birds. Peace out.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Welcome to...Devilhood? Nah!


	3. Wakey Wakey Little Fishcake

"Sleep, those little slices of death — how I loathe them." Edgar Allan Poe

AN: Change of plans: Welcome to... Devilhood? Nah! is going to be chapter 4

High School Devil x Ninja

Chapter 3: Wakey Wakey Little Fishcake

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

Omake: 4th Wall Nudge

In the lucky case that you were never once rendered unconscious in your entire (and dare I say, if such is the case – perfect life), the author of this story would consider it to be somewhat prudent to open your eyes and to enlighten you to the experience;

...at least in a written format, if nothing else.

''The very honorable reader-san / -sama / -kun / -chan / -etc etc of the story named High School Devil x Ninja should have been already made aware of the fact (in yours truly's humble and totally non – subjective opinion) that the actual act of waking up from a state of unconsciousness is a very strange sensation to say the least.''

Antheunis011, when asked what was for... lunch with the green Martians?

Eh, that ain't right! Blue Team Private Dead-Last Caboose, get your ass over here and fix these lines...!

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

Play: BEAST - '숨 (Breath)'

Waking up from a state of unconsciousness was very unlike waking up after a long round of some needed and at the same time both refreshing and comfortable sleep.

It was, in fact, the very opposite of that. The commas can either be there or not. Your choice.

When one was trying to grasp with his or her mind that blurry edge that divided their sleep like states from the land of both the conscious and the living, the very first thing that came back to him or her was the ability to hear sound, vibrations in the air as they are.

Repetition- In fact, one's hearing came back to them even before they opened their eyes and were, in most cases, subsequently and rather abruptly assaulted by the blinding rays of some sort of light, be it natural or artificial in its make.

Sense number one – auditory; check.

While you were still about 55% - 99.99% in the state of being unconscious, you would only hear some kind of a droning white noise, a strange sound that made no sense to you whatsoever as it echoed through your brain.

You simply couldn't identify the tone (even if you tried to, a very hard thing to do when one is still in la-la land). The main and quite simple reason for this error in your brain's information processing efforts would lie in the fact that such a sound doesn't really exist in reality.

Rather, the droning white noise that was filling out your head from the inside out was the steady side-effect of your own brain still being in a jumbled up state of miss and error information registry due to the undoing that made you fall unconscious in the first place.

But little by little, as time goes by, this all changes. Steadily, the noise now begins to clear in your head. It becomes more and more coherent and much less echoed from what it was at the start of your awakening ritual, all the way until it is finally fully restored to normal.

That is, if there is any sort of actual noise in the room. If that is not the real case there and then, then either the sound will not be there from the start of such a 'resurrection' or it will continue to be the same droning, boring, white, drumming noise that made you want to pull your ears off and go to sleep again.

So pay attention people because in that case you might have a serious concussion on your hands. Or in your head, as anatomy would initially suggest.

From that point on the next sense that would come back online for you is the sense of feeling as you crossed over that blurred and flat, cliffy edge which separated the two states from each other both metaphorically and metaphysically even more. Aside from that, at this point in time you would also only be about 30% unconscious – and finding yourself on a level of the downed state that is steadily, if not rapidly, dropping to a blank null. Your entire body would feel heavy like there was a couple 100 pounds lying on you.

More and more of the precious seconds and/or minutes would tick away, flowing down the sandy stream of time as you returned to reality. You would now sense the touch of the artificial fabric of the clothes on you as they make contact with your skin, grinding against the protective organic layer in a gentle way that isn't meant to irritate the skin.

You would feel the sensation of lying on the soft bed beneath your ass, legs and back in general, as well as your head planted within a pillow's cushy comfort (if you're lucky... mumble and grumble).

You would also sense a number of different things, minor things that are generally of no concern to you in such a state or really ever. All of this and more would be detected and processed by the brain in less than a second, it's just that humans usually don't give it any sort of importance and aren't consciously aware of it.

There is a reason why the human brain is still the most advanced computer in the known world that was either built by nature or human hand.

The first thing in general that usually crosses a person's mind at this point of the 'waking up' process, however subtly it does it, would be the simple need to move your body. The thought isn't something grandiose, schematic or even sophisticated in its template. It is just that, a need. I read somewhere that most people masturbate immediately after waking up from a coma

The subject just has to try and do it since most people are by then subconsciously set and intent on getting up and stretching their muscles from the semi-locked state that they were in over the set period of time which they had spent snoozing.

It is only at this point of time when you try to get up into a sitting position on your bed that you anticlimactically fail in your first attempt to do so. This is due to the most recent rebooting of your motor skills and the fact that your nervous system is still a messed up jumble of signals, inputs and outputs buzzing across your body like ants threatened with water.

It is also the point in time when you become aware that your eyes are actually fully open and that the only reason you could not see before was because your eyes were readjusting to the light.

That is... if you are normal human being.

A very similar, yet surprisingly different fate met one Uzumaki Naruto upon his reawakening from the toughest, the longest and most definitely the scariest fight in his entire life. There was no doubt about that glaring truth.

Throw in the memory of meeting the terror known as Orochimaru in the Forest of Death as a greener – than – grass genin, or facing his inner darkness at the Waterfall of Truth, or even going toe to toe with a very pissed off and intent on leaving the seal Kurama with nothing but blind guts out of the window like an old shoe. If Madara was considered a monster on the battlefield, how the hell do you classify Kaguya?

As his mind slowly ventured back into the land of the living, the blonde sage of Myobokuzan whined mentally in his semi – awake, semi – unconscious state.

His abused and overused chakra coils were throbbing in mild pain as a reminder of his struggle, making the whiskered ninja feel uncomfortable as he came to reality.

After fighting for over five days without stopping even once (he had even missed his birthday, though he never expected that something as 'simple' as Defeat Akatsuki would spiral into such a nasty mess), there was no way in hell that Naruto wouldn't be feeling at least some side-effects.

The blonde ninja had yet to start opening his eyes in his dazed state. It took some time for his brain to boot up.

Not even a second ago he had just started waking up from what he would later learn was a full blown coma. That and the nasty needle stings he was feeling all over his body, the most particularly annoying ones located in and around his chest area, didn't really help him at all in that endeavor, but they did help his brain turn on faster if only to counteract what was happening to him.

In all honesty, it was still far better than what could have been happening to him right in the moment. The Uzumaki descendant should have been fully expecting to wake up in a world of pain and suffering after using such a ridiculous jutsu in such an unstable looking environment. That is, if he ever woke up. Staying in ground zero wasn't the best choice he made.

Luck would seem to favor him though, even when using such dangerous attacks in the face of adversity.

You know, the one that his tailed beast friends had dubbed their last move of the fight.

The one Bijudama that had pretty much taken all of their combined chakra to pull off, both Naruto and the Biju's.

Even Kurama, who was being backed up by both of his Yin and Yang halves of chakra (the power that had always seemed limitless to the blonde), and the actual presence of the other eight tailed beasts that had decided to become the blonde's partners within the seal had used up nearly all of his chakra, just like Naruto was sure he did.

That single attack had taken such an enormous amount of chakra from them. In reality, the amount of chakra stuffed into that single tailed beast bomb was far larger than the chunk of chakra that Naruto had taken from the Kyuubi no Yoko weeks ago. Heck, not only did the tailed beast bomb used against Kaguya contain tremendous amounts of tailed beast chakra within it, but it was also mixed in with all the natural energy that Naruto could draw from the area, all of it!

He had nearly turned to stone when he took what little energy there was in that dimension, but it sure as hell was potent.

While mixing the largest bijudama ever formed in history of the Elemental Nations with natural energy was probably not the smartest (nor sanest for that matter) idea he had ever come up with, it was still their best bet to make sure that the Rabbit Goddess finally croaked.

Really, some people just didn't know when to stay dead.

But anyhow, the last thing that Naruto could actively remember was him and his allies, those being;

The past four Hokage (who were brought back to life with the use of the Edo Tensei kinjutsu, something that even he knew about);

The nine tailed beasts that were currently residing within the seal on his stomach on their own choice. The nine Biju had, after a few choice words coming from Kurama and a lot of willpower, courage and determination showed by Naruto, decided to partner up with Naruto himself and help him stop the Akatsuki, Madara and later on Kaguya (because they honestly believed, with all of their souls that had remained with them even after being sealed within the Gedo Mazo, that he could bring peace to the shinobi world);

Obito Uchiha, who wanted to redeem himself after all the crimes that he had committed;

And finally, his very own rival, best friend and worst enemy, all in one package – Uchiha Sasuke (who apparently wanted to change the shinobi world for better as well) duking it out together, fighting against Princess Kaguya in a desperate struggle to defend both their free will and their homes.

The blonde began to slowly open his eyes as a warm hand touched his cheek...not that he knew it yet, his mind being otherwise preoccupied with trying to dig up the last of his memories.

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

It was a last stand sort of battle against the Rabbit Goddess, the 'Mother' of all chakra as she called herself.

A gambit, if you will. A huge gamble. A leap of faith.

The fight had been played out over the course of two, maybe even three days in her strange dimension of whirly purple, blue, white, red and black colors. The dimension that she would constantly spring into when under attack, where they had all followed her with the use of Obito's Kamui and Naruto's speed, was filled with floating chunks of earth in various shapes and sizes and also seemed to be as deep as the endless abyss. Gravity was also seriously messed up in it.

There were no other words that could be used to describe her most inner dimension, besides freaky, weird and strange.

Maybe headache inducing.

In it, Princess Kaguya could throw attacks at them that were the size of a small country and not worry about destroying her own planet in the process of killing them. Such a caring woman, that she was.

'Wait...?' Naruto's brain cleared up and the blonde blinked his slowly adapting eyes.

'KAGUYA!'

Throwing his eyes wide open all of a sudden in what could only be called the expression of pure and unaltered terror (before it was schooled into a more serious expression, can't be afraid in the face of an enemy now can we?) when he remembered the last moments of the fight and him going unconscious just before he could finish it with the ''Senpō: Chōten Bijudama (Sage Art: Pinnacle Tailed Beast Bomb)'', the Uzumaki was forced to suck in his teeth when both blinding and piercing rays of light swiftly attacked his unprepared eyes.

Nonetheless, the blonde ninja's blue eyes adapted to the sudden influx of light almost immediately in his stress and fear. His pupils shifted in reaction, shrinking or enlarging to fit his needs but also trying, and failing to turn into slits at the same time.

His muscles visibly tensed before the blonde sprang into action.

Blue-hued human manifestations of chakra started to speed up like cars on a highway within his aching chakra coils, taking less than a single second to travel through his entire body - unlike the full minute it took to for the Academy students or the few seconds that it took the most skilled in the shinobi world, the reason for which even the most skilled of shinobi still needed to use handseals for their ninjutsu, even if it was only one handseal.

The source for the gift of Ninshu wonders turned into a weapon of war flexed and stretched within his coils in case he would need it to defend himself (who was he kidding, if Kaguya was there he would most definitely need it to defend himself, totally forgetting that if such is the case, he would already be dead).

The Konoha Shinobi didn't hear the small feminine gasp coming from his side in the rush to get up the tracks, because his last memory was of him being in a fight to the death. And because of that single, small actuality, it should have been of no surprise to anyone that knew him when Naruto jumped out of his resting place (under the covers of the surprisingly comfy bed) very suddenly and out of the blue.

The first ever Uzumaki reincarnation of Ōtsutsuki Asura was unheeding of the brief but nasty flash of pain that was caused by flexing his chakra within his body when he put up his arms in a taijutsu stance which he had learned with the help (more like torture training) of his sensei and master, not to mention god-father, Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin.

Naruto was already attempting to mold the chakra inside of him to create a level 1 (KCM / Kyuubi Chakra Mode / Sealed Hatred Mode) chakra cloak with the assistance of Kurama and the rest of the tailed beast before he was fully aware of his environment.

Albeit, there were three sets of problems with that particular set of actions, the reasons for which Naruto stopped building up his chakra levels in a hurry.

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

Play: Nightcore ▪ Encore (Party World) by JacCoreFX

Number One !

Naruto could neither see nor sense the Horned Goddess Kaguya near him; in fact he was pretty sure that they weren't going to clash again inside a very nice looking room, a room that looked like it belonged inside of Koyuki-hime's palace rather than on the battlefield of the 4th Great Ninja War. A ninja lives not in such luxury, even the Hyuuga live simply for the most part in their traditional built homes despite being the single richest and most powerful shinobi clan in the Leaf Village, this Naruto knew.

In fact, had Naruto bothered to check his senses before acting like he normally does, he would have realized that the ancient mother - who was by all things considered mere moments ago dead set on taking away his chakra from him, to steal away his soul and life-force in order to turn him (and everyone else for that matter) into a White Zetsu Clone or dust in the wind - whichever she fancied at the time, wasn't even in this realm of existence.

Or in this dimension...

At any rate, the Ichibi through Kyuubi Jinchuriki, with by now much stronger sensory skills than the ones he wielded before becoming either a Toad Sage or a Sage of the Six Paths also couldn't sense:

a) a suddenly back from the dead, real Uchiha Madara about ready to proceed with the Infinite Tsukuyomi plan of his and turn everyone on the planet into mindless zombies in an eternal illusion - while toying with the nine Tailed Beasts like they weren't 30 story tall beings of 'ultimate' power that were normally considered natural disasters by everyone in his world at the same time.

That wasn't pretty to watch.

Or take part in...

b) the very annoying Black Zetsu, the manifestation of the Goddess's will about to manipulate someone from the shadows in order to free his 'mother' from her heavenly prison up in the moon.

Immortals are such pains in the ass. First Moryo, then the Zero tails, now that guy, plant… thing.

c) or any other bad guy hiding behind the curtains just waiting to jump out of the woodwork and make an even bigger mess of the things, intent on throwing any sort of theory Naruto, the five Kage and the rest of the shinobi world had come to terms with about the bad guys straight into the water.

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

Number Two !

While he was unable to sense any sort of ill intent emanating presence of an enemy close to his position – a very surprising occurrence these days (and one to which the last remaining toad summoner was silently ever so thankful for in his startled state), the Uzumaki yellow-head did manage to sense the lingering presence of someone else being in the room with him at some point.

Glancing towards a window on his right with narrowed eyes, he stopped trying to bring up his chakra cloak now that he wasn't in any sort of immediate danger before his eyes widened slightly. Besides that, his coils were still throbbing in pain right now - they didn't seem all that pleased with his attempts to be abuse them already.

There were three reasons for why it took the blonde shinobi a second or two to realize that he wasn't actually alone in the fancy looking room right at that moment and that the lingering presence of someone who he was sensing was in the room at some point was actually a still present presence currently present in the room.

These reasons are as they follow:

a) Naruto was still a little groggy after suddenly waking up from his month long nap and then jumping straight into action. Even if his body could move it wasn't ready for combat right off the bat. His chakra was oscillating unsafely and the pain only added to his troubles.

b) he wasn't looking in the direction that Rias (who was sitting on a chair, her eyes wide as she stared at ?) was in when he jumped into his taijutsu stance. Instead the girl was sitting on his flank.

And,

c) because the presence wasn't emanating any sort of ill intent, it took the newest Sage of Six Paths a moment longer to lock on its position through sensory skills (he was now an empath, just like Uzumaki Mito once was but without using Kurama's chakra on his own accord. He wasn't a powerful one... yet. His sensory skills were still growing though, ever since he started dabbling in Senjutsu three months ago).

And due to his somewhat tired mental and physical state Naruto didn't sense the difference in the energy signature that the presence emanated from the chakra energies he was used to sensing by now. It would prove to be quite a surprise to Naruto sometime in the future when he realized that neither Devils nor humans have chakra in them.

When the blonde ninja did realize that he wasn't alone however, his eyes quickly snapped over to his left side where the only presence he was now consciously aware of in the room was located, with a question already coming out of his mouth. He had to know what was going on before he was attacked by some strange new enemy (with his luck, most likely someone who had manipulated Kaguya to create chakra humans in the first place).

''Hey, you there! What happened? Where am I? What Hidden Village is this? Where's Sasuke? Where's Kaguy... aaa?'' firing off question after question, the blonde suddenly found his voice going mute as he stared at the pretty girl that could be counted as the reason number two and a half for why jumping straight into action without thinking in this situation was a bad idea from the start.

Naruto found his own breath hitching at the sight, air caught deep within his lungs for a single small moment that his brain had shut down... before that same organ decided to wake up from the fantasy he fell into and start working again properly (he also remembered that he loved Sakura-chan!).

After the near disaster fiasco with the kunoichi called Fuka on a mission where the opposing side's resident redhead had used her beauty as kunoichi were supposed to; to freeze him in his tracks, stun him with her approach, make him an incoherent mess of hormones and then try to kill him by stealing his chakra from him with a kiss and then leave him an empty husk, Jiraiya had started to train him in how to resist the charm of female beauty.

But hot damn if the girl wasn't a sight to behold!

He could see how his dad fell for a redhead, (he thought Karin was pretty too! But she was an enemy from the start so... meh. She was also another Sasuke fan-girl).

The Uzumaki could only say that the girl sitting on a chair in front of him was beautiful, perhaps a little exotic in his eyes. The way she looked, with her perfectly shaped face and those deep, blue-green eyes made Naruto blush on the inside, and his eye subconsciously noticed the large rack she was sporting under the black, grey and red colored sweater.

Naruto found out then and there that he couldn't look away from her face for some odd reason, even when he tried to (although, admittedly, he wasn't giving it too much effort). It was like this girl took his breath away all over again just after he managed to take a closer look of her. The figurative nail in the proverbial coffin was most definitely the fact that she looked way too similar to his Kaa-san in appearance, what with her near perfect blue eyes and with her long, crimson red hair that reached down to her thighs.

...And she was blushing faintly for some reason.

It was then that Naruto remembered a conversation he once shared with his godfather.

~~ Flashback

_Two figures with unique traits to them that sometimes got them either confused and awed or amused looks from other ninja and civilians that saw them pass by were currently walking down a street of the town called Sasekogai. Sasekogai is located near the northern border of the Land of Fire, on a small crossroad of traveling roads. It is placed just a couple dozen kilometers to the west of the town of Tanzaku Gai, the town that was the battleground for the Sannin Showdown._

_Sasekogai is known for being the world's center of the oldest female occupation, who by the way were neither huntresses nor forager-esses, in case you were wondering (as well as being a prime place to fish for information)._

_It was not a place where you would bring little kids on a relaxing family trip. However, the standard of 'little kids' was very different between ninja and civilians. Kids born from the ninja families or in hidden ninja villages are generally able to kill a full grown man that can't use chakra by the time they reach the age of 12 without much effort, most of them even sooner, sometimes much sooner depending on how much they had trained and to which clan they belonged._

_Normal human children just couldn't hope to do that._

_One of these figures was a legendary male shinobi in the modern ninja world, known across the lands by many a name, though a few of them stood out the most - for different reasons each of course, some of them not the most commending. This man was a very tall person for a native of the Elemental Nations and he had a mane of long white hair, as well as red war-paint on his face._

_This man carried himself with a walk that simply oozed of experience and grandeur... as well as confidence that was well backed up (since there were less than 10 ninja in the world still alive that could fight against him one on one, and hope to win. Mutually assured death? Possible. Victory? No.)_

_This man was not alone on his trip to the brothels however, because walking in tandem with his pace on his left side was a single, bratty genin that most people believed to be color blind to wear such bright clothing. The genin was looking around the area they were in with a suspicious eye (he had seen enough places similar to this one in the year that he had been trained under the man to recognize the signs for hooker dens, not something he was happy or proud about)._

_This Hidden Leaf genin was his newest apprentice in the way of the ninja and his godson, though the boy didn't know it yet; his parents being dead since his birth and with him having much more important responsibilities to take care of than raising children, his duty as a godfather took a back seat as a lesser priority to maintaining his spy network._

_His godson was much less famous than he himself was, but credit goes where credit is due, the brat was much more famous than either of his parents were at his age - what with him constantly saving some sort of princess on missions, defending villages hidden or small from danger, liberating countryside towns from evil of man and monsters alike and whatnot._

_The brat certainly had his fill of adventures already, enough to entertain his future grandchildren every night if he was stubborn enough to live that long. The gaki was shorter than he was by a large margin, but the kid was no longer a shrimp by the standards of his age group that could barely look up at him. Ever since he had started forcing the little brat to eat some healthy food every once in a while (both of them had a high distaste for veggies, but at least he would eat his own!), the boy was filling out nicely (both in size and in muscle mass, but nobody could see it beneath his large and sometimes baggy looking clothes)._

_The two of them seemed to be mingling with the crowd of the Hi no Kuni citizens as they went about their business like everyday citizens, ignoring the bustle of the town._

_XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX_

_That smaller figure walking beside the tall, white haired man was the one and only 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto. Right now, the Konoha no Sandaime Kyuubi Jinchuriki was wearing a brand new jumpsuit that was colored in orange and black colors (making it a much lesser eyesore than his previous choice of attire was), after his own was destroyed in an... incident._

_Orange was such a cool color though, so he was happy. It was awesome!_

_Tied around his forehead and tightly snug against the skin was an extended black cloth, and attached to the extended black cloth was a metal headband with a leaf insignia engraved into the non-reflective metal with expert precision. He showed his allegiance to his village off to the world proudly. He was a super loyal Konoha ninja and a student of a Sannin. The old guy might be strange with his hobbies but he was a super strong ninja who had taught the Yondaime to be a super strong ninja._

_And now he was teaching him how to be a super strong ninja as well. He would be the next Hokage, after all. He had to be loyal to the village and super strong, with lots and lots of cool jutsu in his possession._

_He was already giddy with the thought!_

_Naruto was currently walking down a street of this strange town looking around with a frown (something was fishy about it) alongside this world's single greatest Super Pervert, a man who was also known to others as Jiraiya-sama, One of the Sannin, THE Legendary Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku and the author of the Icha Icha Series which Kakashi-sensei adores so much._

_He just called him Ero-sennin._

_Stopping all of a sudden in the middle of the street when the man spotted what he was looking for in the distance with a grin, the Toad Sage tried and succeeded in getting Naruto's attention - by clapping a hand on his shoulder with a some force and speaking to the blonde Uzumaki in a firm tone that was ignored by everyone else around them._

_To them, he was just another passerby... well, to most of them he was._

_''Oi, Gaki! Eyes up!''_

_Naruto, already used to that being his own nickname from pretty much anyone he meets looked up at Jiraiya. There was confusion written all over his still slightly chubby face, the face that his own mother had as a kid was one of the Uzumaki traits which he actually had besides his boisterous personality (coincidentally, his mother's face looked much less girly than his father's did at that age)._

_''Huh? What is it, Ero-sennin?''_

_Jiraiya's eye twitched yet again at hearing the nickname that the blonde brat stubbornly used for him every time they talked or every time the conversation included him as a subject. It was the same one that Kushina favored when talking about him in his presence._

_'Just like his mother. Both of them are cheeky brats!' the Gama sannin mused with narrowed eyes before speaking... I mean, defending his pride as a man who brought the golden literature of gods to both males and females alike across the nations._

_''Oi! I'm not a pervert you little brat!'' cue number 1 - reprimand. Jiraiya leaned forward with his body to try and intimidate the loudmouthed kid with his size. With his hands crossed over his chest and a stern look crossing his face, the pose would have made most foreign and domestic shinobi piss their pants in fear for their lives._

_''Then what are you if you aren't a pervert Baka Ero-Sennin?!'' cue number 2 - with a sarcastic remark coming from Naruto which only served to goad the master perv into more idiocy, the blonde tried getting in the older and taller toad summoner's face. Main word here being tried._

_Jiraiya struck a stupid pose as a prelude, or prologue, to cue 3._

_''A SUPER PERVERT!'' cue number 3 - Naruto face-faulted at the response from the man. He should have known. It always came down to this._

_''It's the same thing!'' Naruto yelled in response waving a fist from his place face down in the road._

_It is, isn't it?_

_Detaching his face from the dirt road, the whiskered teen looked at his master with a twitch in his eye._

_Why, oh why, did he have to get the weirdest of the Sannin with the most eccentric behavior out of the trio?_

_XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX_

_Oto base in Kusagakure no Sato_

_''Achoo!''_

_''Are you coming down with a cold, Sasuke-kun?'' a fake worried look of concern sprang across Orochimaru's pale face as the Snake Sannin tinkered with one of his experiments who was screaming in agony. Oh, how he enjoyed hearing these worms scream in pain when he did his work! It was like music to his ears._

_Both of them ignored the man's cries of misery and his pleas for mercy and a quick death._

_His next vessel was only there to get used to the mess he usually made in the labs. Can't have the boy disturbed by his hobbies now, can we? FU-FU-FU!_

_''Hn…'' the Uchiha trademark 'Hn' was the response he got, making the snake summoner chuckle as the experiment he was working on screamed some more. And it was only the start of his procedure too..._

_XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX_

_Konohagakure no Sato_

_''Achoo!'' a pink haired kunoichi sneezed while dodging small pebbles...that flew at her with the speed of sound and carried enough force to them to crack the wall behind her. The wall was 5 feet wide by the way._

_''Heads up, Sakura!" a warning caused her to look up. Bad mistake._

_''Huh?'' the iryo-nin in training got nailed in the forehead when her concentration slipped, and as a result she was sent flying into the wall behind her, similar to how she usually sent her blonde teammate sailing into walls._

_A busty woman with short blonde hair and a purple diamond mark on her forehead blinked when the pebble connected with the pink head._

_''Are you okay, Sakura?'' she asked as she tentatively looked over at the smoking heap of organs and flesh and fabric that was her most recent student and apprentice sprawled beneath the wall like a mess._

_''Sakura?''_

_''Uh-huh? Wha...Su.?!'' a dizzy answer from the Cherry Blossom was her response._

_The slug sannin shrugged her shoulders at that and reached for the bottle of sake she kept in the room away from her assistant's vigilant eyes after a second. She was this close when..._

_''Lady Tsunade, no drinking on the job.'' Shizune, her first apprentice, scolded the Godaime Hokage as she swiped away the alcoholic beverage from the legendary medic's hands - after appearing out of thin air... sorta like the Hiraishin thing actually._

_It would explain quite a bit._

_''Shizune, not again with this.''_

_''No!''_

_''Give me a break now, will ya?!'' the large chested woman whined in frustration when she was denied her own guilty pleasure. She just wanted to take a drink… or a dozen, nothing too much._

_BUT NO!_

_Shizune had to stop her before she could take a sip of her favorite drink._

_XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX_

_''Anyway, Gaki'' Jiraiya started to speak as the two of them were once again walking down the street. ''..there will come a time in your life when you meet a woman that will knock the breath out of your lungs… when that happens I want you to do these two things.'' Jiraiya held up two fingers into the Jinchuriki's face in emphasis to his words._

_Naruto looked at his sensei in another show of confusion. What was the old dude talking about now? ''Huh? But I already like Sakura-chan'' the blonde protested, receiving a hard bop over his head from Jiraiya._

_''Quiet brat and don't interrupt me when I'm trying to enlighten you with my awesome wisdom!'' Jiraiya said as he boasted into the air, his right hand held over his chest in a manly way._

_Naruto grumbled something incoherent under his breath before conceding to listen to the man's 'wisdom'. ''Fine...'' At the deadpan stare coming from Jiraiya, Naruto rolled his eyes. Stubborn, old men. ''What are those things?'' Naruto asked._

_''Number one: make sure you court her quickly and not make a fool of yourself while doing it!'' the toad sannin held up a single digit in front of himself._

_''...What's courting?'' the blonde haired ninja looked at the perverted sage weirdly as he tested the word in his mouth, before deciding that he didn't like it and that it was too strange to remember._

_The sannin were all strange in his books. One of them was an old hag who used a genjutsu to make herself look younger, she sucked at gambling and could outdrink everyone in the village under the table (most probably in a single go too!)._

_Another one was a freaky snake freak with an interest in little boys and a sharingan fetish that made the dead clan shiver in the pure world, and the last one was a perverted idiot that could summon toads and liked to fool around whenever he had the chance._

_...that last one sounded a little familiar to Naruto. Who did he know that acted like that?_

_''Don't worry, you will understand when you're older… and smarter.'' Jiraiya said as he threw a jab at the boy's intelligence, which wasn't anything worth sneezing for._

_''HEY!'' the genin protested at the insult. The Sannin ignored him as he pulled out a second digit._

_''…but the most important rule you should follow is rule number two.'' the sannin nodded to nothing, perhaps he was talking to himself._

_''And what rule is that?'' Naruto asked sarcastically._

_''Do not, under any circumstance, let her catch you staring at her… she'll think that you're a pervert.'' The toad clan summoner said with a serious expression on his face and in his voice, so serious that Naruto couldn't believe the man could pull it off... before he grinned lecherously at his godson._

_''..although if you and her are old and bold enough, she may appreciate it!'' wiggling his eyebrows suggestively with a strange look in his eyes, the Toad Sannin laughed out loud when his apprentice went lobster red in the face, furiously blushing at the remark._

_Steam started to pour out of the young boy's ears and the toad sage took that as his cue to spring away to the closest whore den he could find to look for information._

_With a puff of smoke, he was gone._

_''ERO-SENNIN!'' Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs at his master as the man vanished to the closest brothel for some happy time in a non-traited shunshin (no elements or village specialties like the Leaf or Fire Body Flicker), attracting quite a few strange looks from the people around him._

_Naruto stopped yelling and took in the scene, seeing everyone staring at him he felt very annoyed at his master._

_''WHAT?!'' they all looked away when Naruto subconsciously used Killer Intent on them._

_The blonde haired youth then stomped away from the street to get some training done. Maybe he could practice his Ōdama Rasengan now that he wasn't constantly working on taijutsu._

_Stupid Baka Sennin, ero yaro, kono yaro! Always leaving him with nothing to do, and always stealing his hard earned money from his pockets._

_~~ Flashback End_

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

Number Three !

Putting the brief memory flash of his late godfather aside, the blonde haired ninja managed to break away from the strange daze he had fallen into there for a few moments by some effort of will on his part. Oh, how he missed that big pervert, he truly did.

If the situation he was in was any different, Naruto would have shaken his head with a fond smile quirking his lips, spacing out for a little. Whenever he thought about Jiraiya - shishou, his normal and usual boisterous personality was replaced by a wistful gaze and a calm mind. Jiraiya was like the father he never had... or the uncle you wished you didn't have. Take your pick.

But now was not the time for that, he most probably still had a war to fight in. He just couldn't remain calm and in a strange daze at the sight of a beautiful girl while the others were out there, probably still fighting what was left of the White Zetsu armies. He had to help them. As it was noted before, Jiraiya had managed to teach him how to shake away such things after Fuka had almost killed him... for the most part.

But for now, he would just have to find out where he was and how close to the battlefield he was.

''Um, what Hidden Village is this? Where am I and where's Baa-chan?'' Naruto asked forwardly as he put his arms down from his combat stance, relaxing yet shivering at the same time. Well that was strange.

''...'' the girl didn't even blink at him, like she was caught in time. Was she in some sort of daze too?

''...Hey miss! What's the problem?'' Naruto asked her a little more loudly as he noticed that the red head was a little red in the face... it contrasted with her creamy skin thinly. Perhaps she was sick and too tired to talk to him? But then what was she doing in the… room? It was then that the Uzumaki also noticed the fact that the girl wasn't looking him in the face... and for some reason he could have sworn he was hearing his master Jiraiya giggling in the back of his mind like a pervert.

But that was impossible, the man was long dead and he doubted that the Tailed Beasts would have allowed him entrance into it if he was a ghost.

''Umm…'' the whiskered teen mumbled awkwardly (seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer out of her) as he followed her gaze with rising apprehension.

And for some strange reason, he was feeling a little windy downstairs.

''Wha-'' Naruto began to say as he lowered his head more and more to follow the red head's eyes.

[[: - : And this, ladies and gentlemen, leads us to the reason number three of why Naruto shouldn't have bolted up from the bed like his ass was on fire. : - :]]

Until he screamed. ''aaAAAA?!''

Kicking the red head back to reality and abruptly falling on his ass, Naruto quickly used his hands, legs, elbows and etc. to cover his exposed crotch from the light of day.

''NANI! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA DATTEBAYO!''

What the heck was going on? Why the hell was he stark naked like the day he was born?

* * *

**~~~~ AN ~~~~**

Yes, I know that this is technically still the same scene. Don't worry, chapter 4 will have actual events, conversations etc.

Some people got the hints, some didn't about why could Rias reincarnate him into her peerage. Read below the SPOILER ALERT for more information on the subject. No Naruto isn't a weakling nor did he suddenly lose all of his jutsu repertoire and chakra or his abilities to fight in hand to hand or etc (what you guys idiots or something?).

And I repeat myself to an anonymous reviewer, when Rias was explaining the Evil Pieces to Issei, she had two bishops on the table (or at least what I watched did, I even triple checked just to make sure it was correct). This most likely means that they didn't plan on having Gasper, and then they said that his powers were sealed. The bishop later seems to belong to Gasper (and somehow changes into a mutation piece), but if that was the case why did she have two free / unused bishops with her.

To someone (to lazzy to check the names) Gasper himself couldn't control his power...Rias isn't the only one who is supposed to control the power of her peerage. She's like a filter. We have seen that her control and Issei's advancement in his Boosted Gear aren't even related. If you see this and the text below (the guy who's review was 'sake of debating'), tell me if there's anything missing with my reasoning and I'll try to fill in the holes. I really think that I've got my basses covered.

SPOILER ALERT (read at your own digression)

I have done my research about the Devil Piece system, yet there is the obvious flaw that wasn't mentioned in it. When a Devil reincarnates someone into their peerage, the system takes into account these facts: The strengths, the talents, and the skills of the being to be reincarnated and the overall amount of power. Yet what did Issei have when he was turned into a pawn. Nearly nothing of this. The guy isn't talented in magic, he had no skills worth mentioning to either living or dead and his strength wasn't existing or well balanced, he wasn't athletic nor did he have much stamina.

YET what did he have?

The answer is simple. POWER.

The Sacred Gear within him held power, a lot of power and this was the only reason he had cost so much, since his own magical reserves were sub par at best and worthless at worst. This leads me to believe that power one held within holds a much larger key factor when they are reincarnated from the rest of their attributes.

And what was the one thing that Naruto DIDN'T have when he literally appeared in this world. Power. His power is tied with his chakra, and all of his and the tailed beasts' chakra was spent in the final attack.

I think that using a jutsu as ...ahem 'potent' as the Natural Energy filled up moon, the fucking moon sized tailed beast bomb would:  
a) have repercussions and  
b) tire the biju fucking out.

Note that Naruto's chakra level (combined with the nine biju) upon his exit from the dimension which may or may not have been changed, reshaped, destroyed etc, was zero.

Zip.

Dry as the Atacama desert in the dry season.

Naturally, while Issei didn't know how to tap into that power inside him, he still had it. Naruto had pretty much spent all of his power and the bijus' chakra in a last bid to take down Kaguya. Can really anyone tell me that Issei would have been worth 8 pawns, no, even 2 pawns if he didn't have the Red Welsh Dragon sealed inside him. Because of this, I have been lead to believe that the greatest value in the system is power, which Naruto at the time sorely lacked. But hey, that's why she could reincarnate Naruto. (7 pawns)

What about the coma or his own strange chakra fluctuations that will appear until we reach DxD canon timeline. Try thinking about that? Let's see how many people connect the dots. Don't say the first thing that comes to mind because I can GUARANTEE that it will be wrong!

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Welcome to...Devilhood? Nah!


	4. OMAKE: Loonies

_''There are so many cliches associated with mental health - such as the 'fine line between lunacy and genius' - which are, on the whole, a load of rubbish.'' _Jo Brand

* * *

**High School Devil x Ninja**

**OMAKE: Loonies**

(My Edit, Power Of The Stick Man wrote the original in a review and I thought it to be hilarious. Enjoy!)

A few short hours after the newest Pawn to Rias Gremory woke up from his month long coma and flashed his new master with his sex organ, Naruto decided to inform the people there of his story as they all sat down in the living room.

Well, to them it sounded more like the ramblings of a nut job, but to him it was the truth. It went sorta like this...

''Oh hey. You know, I just fought a goddess and a primordial god through multiple dimensions to save the world from being trapped in an endless illusion of happiness where all of their dreams came true and there was no war...''

''Uh...'' Rias and her peerage shared a look. What the heck was that about.

''...and the people turned into white wood monster cannibals called White Zetsus...''

The Gremory heiress's Rook backed away from the blonde.

''Buchou?'' Kiba looked at his King with concern for her own safety as they tried to make their way discreetly to the doors, not ever sure what could go wrong with the blonde in the room.

Naruto didn't see them doing it as his eyes were locked off to the side.

''..and I'm also the latest reincarnation of the goddesses grandchild, go figure huh!'' Naruto looked at them, his blue eyes freezing them on the spot as he waved his hands in the air animatedly.

''Oh! Oh! I also have a One Tailed Sand Bending Tanuki'' Rias twitched at the bending part..she liked her anime thank you very much.

''.. a Two Tailed Hell Cat.'' Koneko glared at Naruto at the innuendo.

''a Three Tailed Turtle, a Four Tailed Lava Monkey, a Five Tailed Horse Dolphin'' Naruto listed with his hands as Akeno threw him an incredulous look at his ramblings. What were these tailed things. His pets?

''..a Six Tailed Slug, a Seven Tailed Beetle an Eight Tailed Ushi-Onni and a Nine Tailed Kitsune sealed inside of me..''

''Try contacting Onii-sama.'' the red head whispered to her Knight who nodded. The bishounen then used his immense speed to get away from the room undetected.

''..and they are all separate pieces of the primordial god and are each 30 stories tall'' he stood up and tried to emphasize their immense size with his hands.

''Im also a ninja and a perfect senjutsu user.'' Koneko looked ready to kill him for that barb. Who would have thought that the quite little kitten had it in her.

''...and to top it off I use chakra.'' Spotting something on his hand, he rushed over to them and held up his tattoo in their faces. ''Oh. Oh. Get this. Ge this! This sun tattoo on my hand makes me a ninja jesus, datteluya..."

Naruto ended up being locked in the deepest level of Tartarus after saying these things over and over again for 10 days without stopping even once. The Satans decided that he was too dangerous once he started attracting various Armageddon and Youkai cults to his side and traded him off to the Greek Gods for a hefty payment.

He never once stopped repeating these words, his potent life force and chakra coursing within him keeping the Savior of the Ninja World perfectly healthy, while his mind degraded into insanity.

In the shadows of the hell realm, Black Zetsu cackled with the knowledge of his delivered revenge on the blonde brat who still sucked at genjutsu. He could trick Madara with the illusionary arts, using it on the blonde brat was easy in order to have his payback for his plans now foiled.

Now to create a new plan to resurrect his 'mother' again, the last one was spoiled by an idiot wearing orange... he had heard some rumors about an entity called 666. Perhaps unleashing it on this strange new world would be a good start.

* * *

**~~~~ AN ~~~~**

**Skip if you liked the last chapter.**

_Yes, yes I know that the last chapter was boring to read and that virtually nothing happened in it. Yes I know that I rambled on and on about what happened, BUT; there was an end point to it._

_ALL the reasons and the features and the possibilities and things that aren't coming to my mind right now about Rias being able to reinc Naruto were tied into it in someway, however faint. The scale of the fight - what made Naruto dry - where did his energy go - what happened - etc, etc._

_The educational part of waking up was meant to be a teaser and illustrate what should have happened, but I guess it didn't come out right. It explained in detail what and why did something miniscule turn out the way it did. You wouldn't believe how many times I've gotten the question in a story of why and how this or that and people saying that this can't be and yadi yada yadi yada. With what I wrote in ch 3, I just flushed all the concerns about whys and hows and cants and coulds down drain. If someone wants to ask me something that ties into Naruto's awesome might that wasn't made as it was supposed to, read it again. I ain't replying to your words._

_There you go people, blame the idiots who can't think for themselves why did the thing end up as it did. I was cranky, sleepy and tired for 5-6 days while working on this. Be happy that it was even readable and not totally monotonous. I felt like my eyes would simply goo out of my eye sockets._

_No, this is not about the word count. What, do you people honestly think that I enjoy having to work over a full 1000 worth of reasoning and explaining and asserting and describing words for 10 whole hours just to make the mass of sentences somewhat readable and somehow fitting as a part of the whole when I could simply make a 500 words on what happened with less explanations for the idiots out there who can't connect the PLAIN or already established dots and actually go on with the story, while adding another 1000 words of events for those 10 hours that actually make sense, like they did in ch 2._

_NO! I could care less about that. The only word count that matters to me is the minimum amount of words that I would put in a chapter at a time, which for this story is at about 8 k, give or take a grand or two. The total...psst. I don't get paid for having this and that many words written in a story. While I do enjoy writing in detail, there are certain times when the audience are mostly morons and when I hate getting swamped with idiotic PMs. Could I have written it better. Yes. But then someone would have asked this or that. If ch 3 didn't explain it, chances are you are to dumb to get it. _

_Case closed._

**~~~~ AN ~~~~**

Guest: Devil Ninja...is on a hiatus for now. I have it prepared but I want to see which one will be better. DxN or that. Asura Effect is in a preparation phase, I'm making a ton of notes because it will be my college time thing, same as with Bloody Waves which will be continued once (from start one, big revamping of the works, well a big in Bloody's case) I get to the dxd canon timeline in this. Uzu Reality..I am preparing a lot of stuff for it, but there is this little problem of it perhaps being overrepetative. I think that it would be best for me to finish Bloody, who's character, scenes etc are getting a big re-haul.

The others aren't of much concern to me yet unfortunately. The Orenji...well there are lots of good Fairy Tails / Naruto crossover. Mine would have been short anyhow. Some of those stories just came out as unprepared and don't have a solid base, like the Roots. Son of Catwoman has good scenes, but the idea behind it needs some work (like the main fact of Naruto, biju's etc). The stories that I will focus on once my schooling starts again are: Bloody Waves (the re-haul of Storm of Blood), Asura Effect: Naruto Shepard, High School Devil x Ninja and Son of Catwoman.

And one that is Naruto / Avatar: The Last Airbender, which will be quick. Little explanation and detail, mostly conversation and action, as well as AU and a little Dark, but to a realistic measure. Pretty much the opposite of what I write normally.

**On a side note that has nothing to do with this story:** Who thinks that the teams that have made SupCom are simply spitting on the established greatness that are Supreme Commander (..and Total Annihilation..though I never played it) and Supreme Commander : Forged Alliance. First SupCom 2 and now Planetary Annihilation. While both are good games with nice ideas and..interesting graphics...they just aren't great games (PA is an early release, yet it is plain as day that it's simply a SupCom 2, only on more funky maps and different invasion parameters. Wow you need to use a unit launched to send them on a nearby planet. The planets are barely 10 x 10 km most of the time). There is literally no thinking in them. They are mostly build a base, build a unit, build an army, send it to die, repeat the action with more inputs, and then use artillery. It lacks the fine silk that SupCom; FA had. I think that the t1-t4 was the deciding factor there.


	5. Welcome to Devilhood? Nah!

''_He who is not courageous enough to take risks will accomplish nothing in life._''

Muhammad Ali

''_Courage is being scared to death... and saddling up anyway._''

John Wayne

* * *

**High School Devil x Ninja**

**Chapter 4:** Welcome to...Devilhood? Nah!

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

Play: Spontaneous Me - Lindsey Stirling

''NANI! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA DATTEBAYO!'' was the first pointed question that Naruto yelled out loud at the startled looking form of Rias Gremory as soon as his but made contact with the bed covers beneath him, the Konohagakure no Sato ninja landing into a sitting position on the bed as he covered his family jewels with his hands and knees.

His eyes were wide as dinner plates and he was blushing at his own lack of clothing in the presence of a beautiful girl, but he was also blushing at the lack of care that the girl showed at his lack of clothing - two things that were all the same.

Yet, there was another slight problem with that landing action.

For you see, the bed's red, near crimson colored sheets were made out of finest Underworld satin money could buy, and then some.

They were silky soft to the touch of skin and they were way too expensive to be used in a hospital of any kind Naruto was familiar with, be it one used by shinobi of the hidden villages, civilians of the lands or even one that was meant for a daimyo of one of the 5 great Nations.

The red sheets even reflected a little gloss from the artificial sunlight peering in through the window of the room, the window that was located behind Naruto.

This however, also meant that the sheets were a bit slippery on the surface.

''Whooa! What the..?'' the blonde's question was interrupted by the sound of a 'Thump'

An amused look replaced the look of shock worn on Rias's face at Naruto's quick jump out of the bed just after waking up from a coma when she saw the stark naked blonde boy's ass quickly sliding over the edge of the bed like it was on slippery ice due to the momentum that his landing carried.

Rias had a mere moment, even less than that, to see and commit the startled look on his whiskered face to her memory before the rest of the blonde's body soon followed him under, and now he had his feet sticking into the air like some sort of stumps.

''...fuck?''

From just a single look at it, she could tell that the boy had a very firm ass on him, just like she wanted her own man to have one day.

A small amount of pink dusting coated the Gremory heiress's cheeks as she banished these thought from her head with a shake that sent her hair flowing from side to the side like waves on water.

Now was not the time to fantasize about boys and future perfect husbands.

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

**One clumsy moment later**

''Okay, who the hell are you and where's Tsunade Baa-chan? Or Old Man Raikage or Tsuchikage-jiji? I can't sense them!''

Just as soon as Naruto had gotten himself back on his own two feet - after a moment of shuffling around on the floor a bit clumsily of course (he had to keep _it _covered while getting back on his feet, so no hands, and he was upside down from the start) - he immediately demanded the information of the Kages' whereabouts from Rias who, he guessed, was some sort of medical ninja even if she wasn't wearing an uniform for it.

Doesn't matter, neither he nor the Kages, bar Gaara wore uniforms. The lack of orange in them was a killer to Naruto.

If his hands weren't busy with trying to cover his dick from the girl's sight in that moment, he would have pointed a finger at her in demand, politeness be damned.

He paused in his questioning and looked around the room a bit before giving Rias the stink eye. ''And where are my clothes?'' he asked in a semi yell.

While he wasn't as loud as he was in during his youth which was spent with giving ANBU the slip and pranking the ninjas, Naruto was ironically feeling like he was being pranked right now in some way - the girl's giggle at his words didn't help him at all, and his voice reflected his frustrations.

Because no matter how much power he wielded under his fingertips, Naruto would always stay the same goofy knucklehead ninja.

He was really hoping that the five Kages didn't die on him in the whole mess with Obito, the Tailed Beast, Madara, the Ten Tails and Kaguya.

He had gotten himself familiar with their chakra signatures over the course of the 4th Great Shinobi War even if he had only a brief contact with the Mizukage and the Raikage. Naruto had found out that he could usually sense them even when he wasn't in one of his chakra modes or sage modes while they were in battle. This was most probably because of their strong chakras that were like fires in the night to a sensory ninja when unleashed.

He was really hopping that they were just outside of his sensory range and not...y' know, dead.

One: because it would suck majorly on the Shinobi World to be without it's leaders no matter how unified they are and Two: because Naruto wanted to take the Hokage hat from his Baa-chan, not from Kakashi-sensei. The silver haired jonin was still put up as _the_ Sixth Hokage candidate in case anything happened to the Senju woman, and should anything happen to her over the course of the war, he was to take up the chief command of the Hidden Leaf Shinobi Forces, effective immediately with no way out of the responsibility.

The blonde haired jinchuriki wanted to make his granny proud of him when she hands the hat over to him on top of the Hokage Tower, to see her smile at him like she did four years ago after the Sannin Showdown.

If Jiraiya was the father he never had, Tsunade was the mother he never had even if he called her grandma.

Of course, he had gotten to meet his real mother...but still.

Rias, in return to the blonde's rather rudely asked questions in her honest opinion simply raised a single, delicate blood red eyebrow at him. The young female devil then crossed her legs one over another and leaned further back into the chair she was siting in while trying to put on a serious face in the face of her newest servant.

Basically, she was trying to act all mature.

Of course, the effect she was trying to project was horribly lessened due to the perpetual blush that was still coating her cheeks.

Her newest little brother wasn't so little where it counted and she had never seen an _equipment _in real life up close. She was well aware of sexuality as a devil. This did not mean that she was a whore that had extensive knowledge of the breeding sticks.

And because her power wasn't capable of healing comas or other mental injuries, only physical injuries that weren't fatal and she could not heal those immediately as well, she hadn't seen him naked...up until now that is. It was Grayfia and the medical specialist that had taken off his clothes.

''Isn't it considered polite to introduce yourself first before asking for someone's name? Such rude manners you have.'' Rias pointed out with a bland tone of voice and the blonde haired shinobi blushed at her question, taken back with it. He had kinda gotten used to everyone knowing who he is over the last two to three months.

Heck he was famous - The Hero of the Leaf, The Toad Sage and the Nine Tails Jinchuriki were just some of the titles he had.

''...Gomen Kunoichi-san, but I really need to talk to Tsunade Baa-chan! Its important!'' The Uzumaki yellow head replied pensively as he did his clumsy best to pull the red colored covers of the bed over his sex organ while keeping an eye on the strange girl.

He had to keep it covered somehow.

Doing so and failing at first elected a quiet giggle from the beautiful red headed girl, who's demur hadn't changed still. He was wondering when will she get angry at him or was she just ignoring the strangeness of the situation. It this happened to him with Sakura in the room, he would have already received a one way ticket to Kumo Mountain Range with the Chakra Punch Airlines.

The sheets were really slippery to the touch and Naruto felt like being annoyed.

The Bijus' Jinchuriki had to use chakra to stick the sheets to his skin or else they would just slip down his legs. Naruto ignored the stinging sensation that came with channeling his chakra this soon, he knew that it comes with chakra exhaustion. Despite the common belief that he could throw around chakra forever and never get tired, he could exhaust his own chakra supplies and he knew the sour feeling that came with it... he just replenished it really, really fast that everyone thought he never had the exhaustion, and his reserves were naturally very large due to his Uzumaki lineage.

He still didn't know where his clothes were by the way.

''How about I tell you my name before we start anything.'' The red head proposed simply and Naruto looked at her strangely. Didn't she understand that there was a war going on!

''My name is Rias Gremory. I am the heiress to the Gremory Household and your King. Nice to meet you.''

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

Play: Bruno Mars - Grenade (Boyce Avenue acoustic cover)

_'King?' _Naruto wondered what the heck did the word mean inside his head as he looked around the room once more, this time with a more keen eye, for any sort of clothing that he could wear to cover himself, preferably pants at the very least.

Heck he would take simple boxers as long as they weren't skin tight.

The bed sheets just weren't going to cut it for him with his messed up chakra control, he could sense that his chakra control wasn't up to sniff. The young Rikkudo Sennin was wondering what was up with that but put it aside, he will talk to the tailed beast later in order to find out why was his chakra quivering like that.

Maybe it was a side effect of Rikkudo-jiji handing over to him some of his powers in order to beat Madara.

The blonde spotted something that resembled folded clothing on a table near Rias but didn't move to take it yet.

Naruto had no idea just what a king means so that sentence didn't really mean anything to him at first, only that...the girl while polite was being weird. Sorta like Hinata though this one didn't faint constantly.

The twin continents of the Elemental Nations were divided into many lands and nations that were ruled by shinobis, daimyos, female daimyos and princesses...king and queen styled monarchy system didn't exist there even if it was pretty much the same thing. The devils can speak any language that exist in the world because their words are automatically translated into the receiver's language due to their powers, but the cultural differences still remained the same from the get go.

Shrugging his shoulders with a wince - he had just now realized just how sore he was feeling - and deciding to go with the flow for now - something that he was rather good at when not confused - Naruto gave the now identified Rias a goofy grin that stretched his whisker marks from side to side.

''My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto so remember it.'' He pointed at himself with a confident grin rising on his face, some of his fame going to his head and mixing with his usual boisterous personality. ''And I'm going to be the next Hokage, Dattebayo!''

_'Dattebayo?' _Rias silently wondered in silent amusement at the blonde's strange introduction. Naruto had already used the word before when he woke up, but back then it was shouted and worded too fast for her to understand it. '_A verbal tic perhaps?_' she would have to see him act more naturally to see if it was a tic or not. Verbal tics are a rather rare sight, or more specifically sound these days.

Though she did wonder what did he mean with becoming the next 'Fire Shadow' in his speech. She would have to look into their library to see if there was anything in Japan pertaining Fire Shadow, any information on her little servants was of most interest to her.

''Well Naruto-san...Can I call you Naruto?'' Rias started to say something before asking him if she could cut out the -san suffix out of his name, she wanted to be on cordial terms with her entire peerage.

Naruto shrugged at her this time holding back the wince in his muscles - he could take the pain. The Uzumaki yellow head was never one for formalities - a trait he shared with his mother - and he disliked the sound of his name being added with the -san suffix.

It made him feel like an old man. He was not old thank you very much!

''You were incapacitated until just now and were in a month long coma.'' Rias informed her newest servant of his medical condition first, believing that she should tell him this first and foremost since he didn't seem to react to her proclamation as his King in any sort of way and the blonde stumbled... while standing still.

''You appeared out of a hole in the sky, you were knocking on death's doors when you landed in my lap.'' the devil heiress said curtly before pausing for a moment... and for an amused twinkle to enter her eyes when she spoke next, eyeing the covers that were covering Naruto's third leg.

She didn't seem the aghast look that passed over Naruto's face. He was dumb... but he could tell that something was wrong with the way she spoke. It wasn't anything like a ninja spoke.

''To give you medical aid we needed to remove your clothes first...'' the red headed girl continued to speak about what had happened after Naruto had fallen into her lap out of a hole in the sky - from what he had understood (he was getting a very _baaad _feeling about this in his stomach) - before pointing at the folded clothing on the table near her that were definitely not his lovable orange jumpsuit with her left hand, one delicate index sticking out in the air like a kunai poised to slash his throat.

''...It was you who jumped up without first putting on your clothes... after just waking up!'' the red head mock glared at him with a narrowed pair of blue / blue - green eyes.

The Gremory heiress then giggled once again when she saw Naruto go reactor red in the face, covering her mouth with her left hand demurely. The blonde was feeling a little bit ashamed at that, but he was just so pumped up after fighting Kaguya for a few days - he thought that he would be tired at first but it would seem that the adrenaline can do wonders for you.

''How did you do that by the way?'' Rias's words cut off his musings by gaining his attention once more.

''What?''

''Normal human beings aren't capable of being so active right after a coma.'' Neither were devils as a matter of fact, but she will come to that when the blonde boy was well situated with her and his surroundings. No need for him to freak out straight after waking from a coma.

She wasn't much of an experienced warrior, mainly due the fact that it was a tense peace time between the Three Factions and the fact that she had yet to pertain in a Rating Match as well as because devils in general were spell casters, fighting battles using magic at long to medium range, but even she could see - mainly because the boy was naked - that Naruto's muscles were tensed and that the blonde was ready to spring at a moments notice, like a soldier that had fought in a nasty war or one of those spooks human intelligence agencies love using so much.

She didn't know just how much he knew of the 'super - natural' / 'magical' world, so she had to make him feel comfortable first or risk making this a bad fallout.

Naruto laughed awkwardly at that question, the old need to avoid the subject of him being a jinchuriki rising up in his mind. When the Tailed Beast had joined up with him, they said that they wanted him to keep their presence a secret for a while from the rest of the shinobi world, to assure stability.

''I heal really fast...?'' The blonde offered weakly. He was hopping that he won't get slugged for it.

Rias leveled him with a dry look. ''Riiiight... And I'm an Angel.'' she said sarcastically. She was a devil, which are selfish, lustful and sinful creatures. They can be kind for sure, but they are usually considered sinister because they have evolved around the 7 deadly sins. She as a devil didn't see anything wrong with their ways but the humans in the human realm have evolved under the influence of the Biblical God. Angels are goody goodyes that can't risk feeling pleasure or they run the risk of falling from grace.

Now that sort of existence seemed like a torture for the Gremory heiress.

Naruto perked up at the mention of a Tenshi, having come in contact with a culture that believed in them before.

But first, the blonde haired ninja testily tried asking something that he really needed to know.

''Uhh, Rias?'' Naruto mumbled the name of the girl...it was..unique to say the least.

''Yes, Naru?'' Rias asked with a small smirk, lightly swinging her right leg to make her appear more attractive in his eyes. It was normal for devils to use their allure on others, to make them just a little more subservient to them in a subtle, not noticeable way.

He ignored it as he asked ''..what's the closest Hidden Village from here? Is it Kumogakure...or Iwagakure perhaps?''

Naruto had no knowledge of the Elemental Nations past the borders of Iwagakure no Sato or Kumogakure no Sato. The borders of their lands were usually air tight and hard to penetrate according to his master and the landscape of their nations made it difficult for foreign shinobi to pass, let alone civilians.

Kumo was a fortress just because of the mountains that made them more or less invincible to an attack and Iwagakure was filled with nothing but rocks. Not the most tourist friendly environment in either cases.

So maybe he was up there, in a land above the Land of Earth and Land of Lightning? He had to make sure.

If he wasn't in the Elemental Nations anymore, like what Naruto currently had a feeling was the case since the lack of chakra signatures around him suggested it, maybe...just maybe he was on Temujin's continent.

He knew that the other blonde man's people had different customs, religion and traditions, and that they were more advanced than shinobi villages.

He also knew tidbits about their religion due to having spent three weeks with the teen after they defeated Hakuto. While Naruto didn't really believe in gods, he was well aware of the Shinigami's existence. Kaguya was supposedly a goddess... and he could believe that. Temujin's people used the word Tenshi a lot for the messengers of their god. (1)

His hopes were dashed with a hammer and his suspicions were confirmed when Rias looked at him with a small frown marring her face, having replaced her smirk on that pretty face.

''The Village Hidden in the Clouds? The Village Hidden by the Stones? I've never heard of these terms before Naruto-kun. Is this where you are from?'' Rias asked with an earnest expression showing on her face, ready to hear something of the boy's home as soon as she heard the doors to the room being opened behind her back.

The red head recognized the magical signature at the doors almost immediately and didn't react in any way.

She had also never heard of the term 'Hidden Village' before.

Well she did once. It was in an old human video game called Shinobi-no-mono, but that's it. And she doubted that her new servant was a ninja from a video game. The large amount of orange color present in his original clothing attested to that.

''Ooh boy! This is so not good! Baa-chan's going to kill me!'' Naruto groaned in response, making a pitiful face and pulling down said pitiful face with his hands. Blue eyes narrowing, the blonde ninja added in afterthought. With an angry half yell! ''And that teme better not take my hat away from me while I'm gone! Stupid teme, thinking he can just show up after going traitor on us and become Hokage!''

''..er what?''

The blonde haired boy pouted like a child at that, crossing his hands over his chest and making a face. ''Sasuke-teme. There's no way I'm going to let that bastard take away my future job! I'll beat him into the ground before I let that happen.''

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

Play: **Yui - Again** (if you want a high quality, put **FMA - Again** on Youtube)

Rias was honestly bambloozed at the blonde's strange and rapid tri-polar turn of emotions.

She was wondering just how could he switch his emotions so fast and appear like he was acting perfectly normal at the same time. Naruto went from being sad in one moment, to angry in another and then he turned into something that looked like a pouting child. The fact that he looked like a perfect boyfriend material with his lean sportsman muscles, shaggy yet wild blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes only added to the strangeness of the picture. That's not even taking his whiskers into account.

With a small upturn of her lips and a shake of her head at the blonde's apparent strangeness, the red head glanced over her shoulder to see her brother's queen, his main maid... and his wife, all in one package, enter the room with silent steps, using magic to muffle the sound of her footsteps as to not bother the others in the castle.

Grayfia paused almost immediately in her steps for but a single moment when she passed the doors with a barely noticeable frown on her face. The strongest Queen of the Underworld looked at Naruto with slightly narrowed eyes before she continued to walk forward silently with a brisk pace.

Rias's own eyes narrowed at that and she glanced between the two.

_'What could have had her worried about Naruto? So far he seems perfectly harmless if a bit strange.' _The red haired girl had to wonder internally.

Deciding to put the thought of that at the back of her mind before focusing her sights back on Naruto - who was reaching for the clothes that have been prepared for him once he woke up beforehand and had his back turned to the door's - she greeted her brother's wife with the respect she gave any to other person that didn't cross her - not that she could do anything to Grayfia even if she did cross her.

The woman was scary when not on the job.

''Hello Grayfia-san.'' She inclined her head to her left side, the side where she sensed the Ice magic queen coming up to.

''Hello Rias-sama. Lucifer-sama would like to talk to your newest Pawn when he's ready to speak.''

Grayfia's voice was neutrally 'nice' - if not respectful - to the younger and far weaker woman of the castle when she spoke. It also lacked much emotion that voices usually carried in conversation. This was her 'on the job' face. The one that only gave Rias mild scares.

''Huh?!'' The blonde haired ninja looked up from the table top and turned away from said other table very quickly, one hand keeping the sheets securely situated around his legs and the other unfurling the clothes...that were...okay, in his opinion when he heard a third voice in the room. He knew that his senses were out of whack, but he should have heard something in advance.

Maybe he was still too tired to notice.

''Oh, and why is that?'' Rias asked while looking at Naruto.

''He didn't say, just wanted me to inform you of the development.'' Grayfia responded while looking at Naruto.

''HEY! W-What's this!'' Naruto spluttered in shock when he noticed another female presence in the room. Did I mention that this one was also looking straight at him (it made him feel a little self conscious).

He pointed the hand holding his new shirt, it was black but at least it had orange trimming on the edges, so it wasn't too lame, at the newest arrival. ''What's she doing in the room?'' the blonde said in a demanding voice before pointing it at Rias. ''And what are you still doing in the room? I'm trying to change here dattebayo!''

Honestly, don't these people have any modesty. He was pretty much naked over here.

The newest arrival in the room was another beautiful woman that looked like she was in her early twenties. She has sliver hair and matching silver eyes with a sharp heart shaped face. Naruto could tell from just a mere glance at her that she would have made his master's day anytime. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

She was wearing some strange clothes that made her look like she was a servant in the Land of the Moon. They were black and white, and were very funny in his opinions. Sakura would have killed someone before letting herself get dressed like that.

Again, he could tell that his master would have loved the outfit. On another woman that is, most preferably Tsunade... before said hag punched his lights out and turned him into a woman.

''I am here to inform you that my master wants to talk to you, ... '' She let the words hang in the air while keeping a straight face, waiting for a name.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the word master like a predator's did on his food.

''Naruto Uzumaki, or Uzumaki Naruto in his language'' Rias supplied helpfully, seeing that the blonde was staying silent.

''HEY! Don't tell other people my name just like that. That's my job. There was no cool in your introduction!'' The whiskered blonde rounded back on Rias with a whine, his previous expression vanishing like dust in the wind. ''And what did you mean my language? Aren't we speaking the same thing?'' To his knowledge, Temujin's people also had only one common language, identical to the one the inhabitants of the Elemental Nations spoke.

''Oh...sorry?'' Rias asked him with a giggle.

''That's not funny Rias! It's a serious matter.''

''And its a serious matter because?'' she asked with another show of amusement. Rias was already growing to like this boy, he wasn't as serious as the rest of her peerage was. He didn't seem to like being serious. True he still didn't know that he was her newest Pawn, but still, it felt rather refreshing to have another person who talked to her like she was a normal girl.

''Because no awesome ninja can go without a proper introduction! Madara's introduction was to make everyone quake in their boots at the whisper of his name and he destroyed the totality of the 4th Allied Ninja Division within an hour. How can that make me sound cool?!'' the blonde said gloomily as his shoulders slumped - a rain cloud appearing over his head out of thin air - not seeing the slight show of surprise on the faces of the two female devils at his words.

''I'm a cool shinobi right? I mean I beat Kaguya... I think.''

Grayfia kept silent standing beside and slightly behind Rias as she observed this boy, this Naruto Uzumaki with a neutral expression, not showing much on her face besides cocking her head to the side ever so slightly in wonder. He was rather strange, but she wanted to know how could he have resisted the (...) [muhahah!]

Rias however felt the need to check what she heard.

''I'm sorry...did you just say ninja? As in guys in the black with black daggers?''

She loved reading about ninjas in feudal Japan. They were cool and they came from Japan, a perfect mix for the Gremory heiress. The ninjas were a real myth in both worlds because there wasn't any concrete evidence on them and of their existence. They were just mere speculations and mere rumors, yet they were one of the most famous things in the human world.

They were there, just below the A bomb and the Great Wall of China on the scale.

''..they are called kunai and yes, what of it?'' Naruto asked as he straightened up his posture, assuming a little more serious state of mind, the same kind that he had when he was set to fight Nagato, or Pain as he called himself back then.

He was still feeling a bit weird being eyed by the two ladies while lacking any sort of real clothing, but he was ignoring the feeling for the sake of breaking the boredom. They obviously weren't going to punch him through the wall for being like this so he didn't have to fear it. He doubted that they knew anything about his people, but maybe they knew Temujin. He could have told them about his awesomeness. And then he could take a ship over the ocean and go back home.

But he wasn't betting on it. His luck wasn't so great.

''...what kind of ninja wears orange?'' She couldn't help but ask the obvious flaw in his logic with a snicker.

''The cool kind!'' Naruto immediately rebuked her as he punched his fist into his palm.

Unfortunately, his chakra was making his life a tad bit difficult.

''Dammit! Not again!'' Naruto quickly reached for the sheets before they could fall down from his waist and stopped them before he could flash the other woman with his dick as well, his cheeks reddening at the near incident.

Rias's demure giggles weren't helping his embarrassment, although she was blushing a bit again.

''Could you, ..y'know? Give me some privacy while I? er...'' Naruto stumbled with his words as he asked the obvious question.

''Oh, don't worry. I won't mind, go ahead!'' The Gremory Heiress smirked at him with a teasing expression on her face, though she wasn't sure if she could keep her composure if he did.

''But _I_ do mind!'' Naruto deadpanned at her.

* * *

**~~~~ AN ~~~~**

I'd recommend everyone to watch the short anime called ZETMAN. The story in it has a good plot and story development, several great fight scenes and strong moral points on what happens when someone takes justice into their own hands, even if at first it seems as a noble cause.

Though I don't like the ending.

Heroes usually either get happy or get screwed over in the end.

Which one would you prefer.

**~~~~ AN ~~~~**

I could have waited and filled this chapter with more content, but I believe everyone wanted to get the show on the road, and I didn't know how to add the next part to fit it here while keeping the same general outline of the chapter. This was a great ending of a chapter. I originally planned on adding Sirzech into the scene when N's pants fell again, but I think that would have been a little too much XD.

I know Konan is known as a Tenshi, but what's the point. EN are based on Shinto and Hindu for the most part. What the fuck is a Judaism, Judish and Christian term doing there. Temujin's continent is based on feudal europe. Ergo, you can forget that Ame had an angel. Let's just go with messenger of God with wings, okay? XD

Another reviewer pointed out that my view on the Evil System reincarnation is wrong. That what I said would have meant that Issei should have been worth 1 pawn. I say it's correct. Naruto was dying because his source of power, chakra...was spent. (severe chakra exhaustion). When Issei was dying, he still had the power locked within him.

Think of the situation like this. you have two cars.

A Ferrari (Naruto) that runs on very efficient fuel...and some 3rd world junk that is carrying uranium within it (Issei XD)...except no one knows this. The Ferrari runs out of gas. But is it still worth something? The junk gets a flat tire. It's worthless..since it's junk, yet it still has the uranium stashed within it. That shit's expensive.

* * *

**Chapter 5**: Meeting the Others

Does anyone get the meaning of the tittle of chapter 4? Anyone?


	6. Meeting the Family

"_I will never give up... I will never give up! As long I'm still breathing in this world... As long I'm still standing, I will never give up!_"

Natsu Dragneel

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

* * *

**High School Devil x Ninja**

**Chapter 5**: Meeting the Family

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

**Play** : NU'EST(뉴이스트) _ Action MV

(Gremory Castle, Naruto's Room)

''You girls are very strange, you know that?'' Naruto asked the question (that was in his mind not really that out of tact) of both the red head and the silver head without much as a small sliver of tact or respect, which wasn't anything new for him - we are talking about the only person in the world with the balls to call the Godaime Hokage '_Baa-chan_' here - as he patted down his brand new (and in Naruto's most humble opinion awesome!) pants with his hands.

The blonde haired ninja had asked this rather _interesting_ 'not-question' as soon as he had walked out of the shower room and in turn, entered the general living / bedroom area of his 'room' for the lack of a better term (he had yet to receive a real explanation on what the heck was going on here) looking up at the two females, one that was most likely his age and the other who was more mature, both of whom had very strange chakra signatures, with a pointed face that looked more bewildered than serious.

Heck if he didn't know any better, by now knowing much more about chakra as a substance than what he did from his hey days in the academy, mostly from Pa's teachings, Naruto would have doubted that it was even chakra that he was sensing coming from them in the first place.

But that's impossible.

Everything has chakra, even Naruto knew that.

Heck, even Temujin too had some chakra inside him, he just didn't know how to use it like a ninja did.

Grayfia - what Naruto had learned was the silver haired woman's name - was standing right along there with Rias at the entrance doors to his room.

It would seem that she was still patiently waiting for him to get ready so that she could take him to met someone she had dubbed as 'master', something that had sent warning signal's through his body. And while Grayfia was just standing there, demurely doing exactly that while looking at him with a straight face that showed little to no emotions as she waited obediently, Rias was another matter altogether.

Rather then the feeling of cold detachment that Naruto thought Grayfia radiated for reasons all too obvious, in this moment Rias was much more approachable of the two, and she didn't seem to radiate an icy chill by simply looking at him. The red head was having her arms crossed over her large chest - whaaat! Jiraiya rubbed off on him a little - while she looked him over with a slightly raised eyebrow and a gentle 'hmm' noise of what Naruto guessed was appreciation or approval.

He wasn't an expert on girls. That was Jiraiya-sensei's field of expertise.

The sentence was more like stating his already made up opinion of them than actually asking them if they knew that they had just been designated as weird in his books. Since these two girls (one girl and one lady) didn't seem to understand the concept of the word modesty or embarrassment all that well, Naruto had had to bother himself by going into the shower room in order to put on his new clothes there.

If Naruto hadn't had gone in there, the blonde haired ninja would have felt very awkward and embarrassed about there being two girls, both that looked very pretty - borderline gorgeous, staring at him like nothing was wrong with that while he _dressed_ (not to mention the fact that he would need both of his hands to do it, and he needed at least one hand to keep his dick covered in that case).

There was just something odd about that situation that made the blonde shinobi shiver for an odd reason. Wherever it was a good or a bad shiver... take your pick.

Naruto didn't usually have a problem with having no shirt on in the presence of a girl, since almost all the girls he knew were kunoichi or were used to such sights (doctor, actress, etc), but the lack of pants... would have been a serious problem for him, for more than one reason.

Speaking of shirts and pants, the red headed girl had also informed Naruto of the fact that his old clothing had been too damaged to even bother with repairing when he 'fell out of the sky', so they threw it in the trash.

Ergo, now he had new clothes.

Rias had said that with a very flippant attitude about the whole thing when Naruto had asked her about the new gigs, ticking the orange loving shinobi off a bit with her nonchalant way of seeing things, but he guessed that it couldn't be helped, she didn't know.

That particular orange and black colored jumpsuit was one of the few presents he had ever gotten from anyone, like ever. In his entire life, Naruto had only received 3 presents that hadn't been Ramen noodles. Gama-chan, his sleeping cap, and his orange and black jumpsuit.

So of course it would mean a lot to him, not to mention the amount of time he had spent by just fixing it over the last two years, patching holes and shuriken cuts in it. More importantly from that, the Uzumaki male had gotten the jumpsuit from his late shinobi master and godfather Jiraiya, the one and only person who had ever actually trained him when nobody would give him the time of day, not even Kakashi-sensei.

Iruka-sensei doesn't count, the man was the second closest thing he had to a father anyway.

It was because of Jiraiya that he was the man he is today (ninja system LOL, he's 17).

''I'm not kidding, you girls are weird.'' repeated Naruto when he saw the red head snort in amusement. Unfortunately for him, Rias already had a comeback ready for any sort of remark coming from him, especially one that sounded like that.

...It was almost as if it was laid down for her to perfectly counter his words.

Her blue / green eyes quickly flicked across his form from head to toe and from left to right, just like Naruto had seen many girls do to him lately (he had no idea why they did that).

Rias was once again enjoying the sights now that Naruto was wearing some sort of clothing that looked rather good on him, and having already seen him bare naked minutes before she could appreciate how well he looked both in and out of clothes.

He was definitely an attractive specimen of the opposite sex, but she quickly plucked her mind out of the hole that was the gutter.

Still, the heiress to the House of Gremory did not even try to hide the once over she did of him in the slightest.

Instead of doing that, she simply leaned her shapely body forward in his direction and spoke out with a teasing tone of voice, her eyes taking a shine of mirth, something that had been happening a lot in the last few minutes.

''Just look who's talking, Mr. 'I'm a Ninja.' ''

Naruto frowned at her, muttering ''But I _am _a ninja!'' under his breath.

Apparently, Rias had caught it, because she was quick to answer.

''Oh, I'm sorry. Weren't ninja supposed to blend in with the shadows? Stalk in the night, be silent and discrete?''

Shrugging his shoulder at that at first, since Naruto had long ago figured out from his own experience that such things didn't really seem to matter all that much to other ninjas when one could cause a change in landscape with just his jutsus appliance, Naruto gave the red head a mild nod with his head.

To which she continued in a holier-than-thou attitude.

''In that case, your choice of attire doesn't really seem to follow that philosophy all that well.'' she gestured towards him sarcastically, her arm sweeping over him metaphorically as she spoke her words to which Naruto immediately protested both eloquently and reasonably like a mature, grown up person that he was after fighting so many S ranked ninja, laying down all of his reasons for a debate on why he loved wearing orange with sound logic that they could then try to give different pros and cons for in peace.

''Hey!'' Naruto protested.

''I mean really, how can one be stealthy when they are wearing orange?''

''Would you just..''

''Look at that, I beat it can't even allow you to hide in the desert.''

''Okay, first of all, I will never, EVER wear straight black clothes. I'm not an emo nor am I an Uchiha...''

Naruto paused in his words for but a moment before continuing with his rant ''...and my wrist are clean!'' the blonde haired ninja flailed his wrists up and down in the air like some sort of crazy person, as if to prove a point that was obvious to anyone.

Rias did not know what to say to that in all honesty.

''...''

So she just kept silent.

Grayfia just kept a blank face as she stared at him.

He shivered... So cold.

''Secondly, I'm not and never will be an ANBU, so there is no point for me to wear all black and negative!'' Naruto said calmly before rushing the sentence forward as he put down his arms from their place up in the air where he had waved them around like a wacko for a few loooong seconds.

The teenage savior of the ninja world then leaned his head to the side, almost like a dog that was curios about something new before he patted his pants twice, loud enough to make a smacking sound that echoed in the room for an odd reason before opening his mouth and raising his voice as if he had just unlocked the mystery of the universe, one that had to be shared with the rest of the world.

''And thirdly, orange is cool!''

Rias and Grayfia shared a brief look.

''You insisted on wearing orange pants, Naruto.'' Rias told him with a deadpan look in her eyes as she pointed a hand to his pants, the pants that were colored in a dark orange color and, unfortunately missing the usual combat pouches ninjas normally carried on them with straps.

He had ran out of both kunai and shuriken long before he had even faced Madara on the field of battle.

Rias's other arm was planted on her hip, sticking out to the side while the red head stood there near the doors in the slightly attractive yet a little scary pose, scowling a little at his childish antics.

She had a good reason to scowl at him (although she was no better at the time).

When Naruto had actually started to put on the clothing he was provided with earlier in the bathroom, he was very indignant about them being almost all black. And of course this being Naruto, he had made his protest quite clear.

Meaning that he didn't keep his voice down.

While the blonde haired ninja could swallow his shirt and jacket being black if and only IF they had some measure of orange in them (like his current one), he was not going to be caught dead wearing nothing but black - meaning that he had also insisted on wearing orange colored pants.

The ensuing debate about whatever or not he was an actual ninja if he wore so much orange Naruto had with Rias could have lasted for several long hours had Grayfia not simply used some basic magic to turn the pants he had from black to dark orange.

''But orange is an awesomely cool color, don't go dissin' it if you keep missin' it.'' Well, it would seem that some of Bee's talk had stuck to him, not that he saw anything wrong with it anymore.

''Oh yeah, how so?'' Rias asked apurposely, choosing to ignore the horrible attempt at raping Naruto had just worded.

Well, she at least hopped that it was an attempt at rap.

''Because it's a perfect mix of red and yellow!''

''...What is that supposed to mean?'' She asked intrigued at his answer, seeing how the blonde's expression had softened at his last words.

The faster she made some sort of relation with him, the better it will be for everyone.

Naruto stopped talking before he could respond to that, biting his tongue to shut up as he already had one finger in the air.

Lowering it, he shook his head with the response. ''Nothing that concerns you.'' he evaded the question to the best of his abilities to make it sound un-important.

''Oh..'' Her face fell slightly at that, but she was not discouraged.

It has been barely 10 to 15 minutes since the blonde had woken up from his coma and things were going smoothly between them. While he was supposed to keep resting in bed right now, it would seem that such thing was not going to happen, even her brother somehow knew this (why else would he send Grayfia to check on him and summon him).

One minor setback was nothing in the long run.

He was not the first one to be saved by her like this, she had experience in that department. She had found Kiba half dead in the woods of the Human world one day, and Koneko had been saved by her big brother from execution due to being the little sister of The Stray Cat, their most recent top criminal.

''Now...'' the orange loving shinobi said slowly, assuming a much more serious role as he turned his head to the side just enough to lock gazes with Grayfia.

His eyes narrowed at her, the beginnings of vertical slits - a trait of the Kyuubi jinchuriki - forming in them.

Her eyes narrowed only slightly at his change in posture, not enough to be seen by Rias, but to a trained shinobi like him, it was obvious as clear as day.

Naruto had always been good at spotting the little things on people, things most people didn't see or look for. While he wasn't as good as Neji was - before his death - in that department, he was pretty damn good still. Jiraiya _was_ his teacher. Taijutsu and chakra control weren't the only things he had learned from the man.

A silent standoff happened.

''...Let's go see what this _master_ of yours wants, neh?''

An uneasy feeling rose up in Rias's chest when she heard how her newest servant had just said the word 'master'.

True that it didn't sound any different from when one would simply say the word normally without context, but she could sense that there was something there.

And it gave her a foreboding feeling to it.

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

**Play :** Theory of a Deadman - Hurricane

(Gremory Castle, Training Field)

A young, petite girl, around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel colored eyes was standing in the middle of a huge training ground (that in reality was simply one large forest assigned for the up and coming Gremory family members to train in, located near the Gremory Castle / mansion. It was divided from the rest of the gardens by a self-sustaining magical barrier) with her arms held up in what looked like a relaxed boxer's stance.

Her arms were held up high enough in case that she needed to raise them even further to defend herself and block an attack or launch an attack of her own, but they were not placed too high in front of her to obstruct her line of sight in combat.

It was either that or that was a very loose relative stance that she was in, one that actually looked like it suited her for an odd reason despite the lanky way it appeared, since it didn't even look like she could punch hard with that kind of stance, a very serious disadvantage in boxing.

What most people, normal people, wouldn't expect however, was the amount of force that the young girl could actually generate in the punch that she could throw even in such a stance.

Because of that, this girl didn't need some sort of a strong stance when fighting, she didn't need to root herself in or have a correct swing, all she needed was to make contact.

Thanks to her Rook piece attributes, she had more physical power and a stronger defense than any other evil piece bar the Queen.

The current stance she was in actually worked in tandem with her high agility and nimbleness as a member of the endangered Nekoshou race, as well as her heightened reflexes that helped her to keep away from most of the attacks launched at her, not tanking the damage but instead going around it.

Going in a sorted order from the ground up, the girl was wearing a pair of white and black colored Nike sneakers on her feet, the black color logo of the company extending and wrapping around her ankles, only on the sneakers instead of her skin.

From there on, she was wearing light blue colored shorts on her and a white colored t-shirt that had a pair of red stripes going down the short length of her sleeves. The t-shirt's collar was also colored in the same tone of light red as the stripes.

The girl's front hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and she also has several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back of her hair is in a short bob cut. She was also wearing black fighter's gloves on her hands, the kind of gloves that left your fingers bare while covering the palms on both sides, with pink cat paw prints on the back of her hands.

'_Where are you senpai?' _the petite girl wondered to herself internally as she carefully looked around the area of the forest that she was in, a single pair of hazel colored eyes sweeping over the ever staunch oak trees that made up the forest, looking for the sight of her senpai's white colored shirt or blue colored trousers.

Her fists tightened and her eyes narrowed when she thought that she had spotted him in the corner of her eye, but the boy was soon gone like the wind. There were various amounts of small smudges of dirt located over her lithe body, and mild cuts that were done by a sharp blade littered her skin by the dozens.

Her white shirt was also damaged a little, and she also had a large piece of her left sleeve missing. The most interesting thing about this picture was the fact that the girl didn't even look to be winded, despite what common sense would suggest at the sight.

The girl also simply ignored what little pain she did feel in favor of focusing her mind on her current predicament and being in her top game.

Deciding that looking for her senpai was next to useless when he could simply outrun her sight, the girl sniffed the air as she tried to catch her senpai's scent. It was some sort of cologne.

'_Where?'_

...sniff

...sniff

...sniff

'_There!'_

_shrup_

_shrup_

Her ears twitched a little when she heard the tale tale sound of footsteps, very fast footsteps, very near her position, and they were getting progressively louder by the moment which also meant that her senpai was closing in at high speed.

The young girl didn't react to it however, not about to give her opponent the chance to see and realize that she had located him.

Or at least managed to narrow down his position.

It wasn't like he couldn't just run away into another direction to strike from. He was a Knight, speed was his forte.

_...swish_

As soon as the next sound reach her ears, accompanied in tandem by the first one, the white haired girl acted.

Without even a moment of time left to spare, the little girl quickly dipped into a crouch surprising the Knight at her quick reaction time, he had thought that he had managed to sneak up on her. She did it just in time to be missed by an overhead decapitating swing of a sword from her senior. It wasn't like they would be permanently harmed, the barrier also sported a modified retiring system in case fatal injuries occur.

Quickly re-acting in response to the attack, the girl turned around on her dipped down spot with surprising swiftness for her type of piece and prepared to lay down the hurt to her senpai's future children maker.

Everything was okay in a fight.

...well not really, rating games have a bunch of rules that need to be followed.

But her senpai needed to increase his pain tolerance anyway.

Seeing where the smaller girl was aiming for with that punch, the senior devil of the two rolled on with his missed strike.

A small grimace rose up on his face as the Knight quickly moved in order to make sure that she missed, leaning his hips to the side in order to keep his balance as well as his speed.

There was also a little bit of panic in his eyes when he saw her counter.

He definitely didn't want to get hit right in the junk by a Rook, especially one that focused on offence more than defense like his little kōhai did.

While the damage done to him like that could be healed, the pain that such an injury would bring was definitely unwelcome.

So, instead of halting in his swipe in order to evade the attack like he knew many other Knights would do in this situation - in term loosing the precious time that he also knew that the little, hazel eyed Rook could use and exploit in order to connect her punch with his fleeing form - the older devil used his own enhanced speed to pivot on his left foot, deciding to swing his attack around once more and in doing so, force the little Nekoshou / Devil Hybrid to block it.

Then, he could get out of her reach.

With that plan in mind, the Knight whirled in for another run with speed that shouldn't be possible for anyone bar a ninja.

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

**Play** : Florida Georgia Line - This Is How We Roll ft. Luke Bryan

(Gremory Castle, East Hallway)

''Man, this place is _huge_!'' was the first thing to say that came to Naruto's mind when the whiskered biju jinchuriki took a better look at the area located just outside of the mansion proper, if only due to his burning curiosity to see where he was right now instead of actually trying to locate some sort of geographical landmark that the blonde could then use to find his way back home like any other normal ninja would do in his situation.

Let it never be said that Uzumaki Naruto was a normal ninja.

The two words were on completely different sides of the color spectrum, they might have as well never met each other.

The yellow haired Uzumaki clan member and his two female (hot & gorgeous) 'acquaintances' - since he still had no idea what to think of them yet - had been walking through various and numerous and boring halls filled with red colors for the last 5 minutes.

The carpets were red, the curtains were red, he had even seen several closets and a _mirror_ that were red in color. It was starting to get ridiculous, thankfully there were other colors thrown into the mix as well - the only thing that seemed lacking was the absence of orange.

Seriously, why wasn't there any orange.

The whole thing was really beginning to bore the hyperactive Konoha genin and he had never liked being cupped up inside structures unless he was taking a shower or a nap, not even the Hokage tower for and odd reason. Ever since he had become a Sage on Mt Myoboku this sensation had only increased in power.

As such, when the trio of 'humanoids' had reached the first real window on their little trip through the Castle / Mansion / whatever they called it, Naruto had all but leaped at it too see what's outside.

What he saw out there came as much as a surprise to him as did it awe him. Right now, the young Toad summoner was looking at the vast gardens of the Gremory Castle through one of the large and wide open windows of the Gremory Castle located on the second floor, his yellow mop of hair poking out of large building like a small pimple when looked at from the distance.

Correction, the blonde haired ninja was staring with a _slight_ drop of his haw in _slight_ awe at the castle gardens, which were bloody huge.

Gardens that seemingly stretched for several miles in both length and width, only to be bordered by even more luscious looking forests at the ends.

And the gardens weren't filled with simple bushes either, the were very diverse.

Very, very diverse.

Just from up here, Naruto could already tell that it had a bunch of different plants, trees, large and small fountains, stone statues and many, many kinds of flowers doting the landscape, several small streams and what even looked like a plaza mingling with the whole picture in a way that seemed like it was an organized chaos. Many of the plants which Naruto could spot from the distance were the type of which he had never seen before in his entire life, and he had traveled to quite a few places in his ninja career, so this was saying something.

Ino-chan would be in paradise here.

''Yes it is.''

''...and its beautiful.''

Rias agreed with that last statement coming from the blonde wholeheartedly as she and Grayfia came to a stop beside the orange obsessed 'ninja', the red head laying a hand down on the window sill as she peered through the window at the outsides of the castle.

She took a small moment to study the plants for herself before turning her head to look at Naruto.

She offered him a small smile and she nudged his shoulder.

''Come on, let's go. Nii-san is still waiting to see you.'' Rias told him before she and Grayfia continued to walk down the hallway that would lead them to the Lucifer's family office.

He nodded mutely at that, taking another long look at the gardens through the window before turning around on his spot and catching up to the redheaded beauty.

Naruto slowed down to a walk as he reached her, holding back a wince at his aggravated injuries that should have been healed by now. Seriously, what was wrong with him?

'_Kurama, why am I still injured? I thought you would have healed me by now._'

No response.

'_Kurama? Your fuzziness?' _the heir to the tittle of Rikkudo Sennin tried to contact his Hidden Leaf Village comrade once again and was subsequently once again meet with silence.

Naruto frowned slightly.

Rias looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

''Are you okay Naruto-kun?''

He nodded, hopping that she didn't see his near wince.

Kami knew just how much girls could fuss over a little injury.

''You should be resting right now you know. It isn't good for you to be walking straight out of the bed like this. Who knows what could happen to you, not even our doctors knew what's wrong with you outside of the fact that you were in a coma. You could collapse any moment now.'' she said with a touch of concern entering her voice.

She was worried about him, he was supposed to be her family now. Her new little brother.

The blonde waved it off - why did everyone always tell him that he needed to rest to get better? - as he then crossed his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling of the hall. He felt a sweatdrop coming in when he saw that it too, was red in color.

''Nah, I normally heal pretty fast. And I can recognize hospital treatment when I see it. I never liked hospitals, just give me something to do and I'll heal.'' the nature energy user said as he glanced at her.

The girl didn't look convinced.

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah. Don't worry Rias-chan, I'll be fine.''

With that particular conversation closed and behind them, the trio passed by a servant who offered them a wide smile and a wave of her hand.

Naruto returned it over his head with a raised eyebrow - he was not used to servants being so _honestly _pleasant with others, he could sense no ill will coming from her, not even the barest smidgen - before looking back at the girl that had been there when he had woken up.

Before he said anything however, there was one thing that Naruto felt that he had to ask.

''How do you keep all of that in order? The gardens I mean. How do you even manage so many plants at the same time?''

Surprisingly, it was Grayfia who responded to his question.

Unsurprisingly, she did it without event turning around to look at him or without any real emotion in her voice.

''We have good gardeners.'' was her simple response.

Annoyed at that, as it didn't honestly really tell him anything he wanted to know, the blonde huffed away.

The red head's snickers directed at him made him want to pout.

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

**Play **: Culcha Candela - Monsta

(Gremory Castle, Training Field)

Now, back to the one on one clash of servants happening in the middle of the Gremory Household's training grounds, the battle was still going strong between the two, as evidenced by the several cracked and or downed trees lining the edge of the small clearing, as well as the ugly upheaves of earth sticking out of the ground like wrecks of nature, bringing down the serenity of the forest that even devils could appreciate and enjoy in this time of unstable peace.

The blitz-crossing speed of the Knight - the same piece advantage that this type of servants in the Evil Piece System used to deliver their skilled sword blows to either damage or kill their foe - had found it's match versus the Rook's mighty endurance, the unyielding shield of the King.

Where he used speed and counts, she used force and singles.

Where she could tank it, he had to evade it.

Leaping to the side when he thought that he was about to be cornered, the speedy Knight had the _pleasure_ of seeing yet another tree splinter apart and fall over due to the little girl's enhanced strength meeting it's mark on the piece of forest life. The good thing was that she was still to slow to come to actually hitting him like that.

''...That one was very close to actually hitting me-'' he praised when a _crash..._ resounded through the forest while the girl turned around to face him from her failed punch. The Knight's words were halted mid point when the tree that the girl had just hit with her fist smashed to the ground, just like he had seen those lumberjacks do on TV.

Looking at the fallen piece of flora with pity, the Knight had to strain his smile when he looked back at the Rook. ''-but you are still to slow to catch me.'' He held up his sword with both of his hands horizontally, the sharp edge of the blade facing the Neko. Both of them were huffing with extortion at this point, but both of them also knew that they could still go on and fight.

Fixing her combat gloves and pulling on them, the girl gave him a blank look.

''..well see.''

And then they rushed each other.

Leaping into the air, the girl prepared to squash her senpai with an ax kick.

The Knight evaded it, but she still made contact with the ground with all the force of a tank round. The force of the kick sent large chunks of earth up into the air around the Rook, giving her a short lived barrier against the Knight's counterattack.

With a spinning overhead kick, the girl sent the slabs of dirt and earth hurdling at the Knight like rockets, who slashed them into little pieces when they reached him.

And then they fought some more.

What little damage the Knight could cause to her with his skilled blades work will never be enough to bring down the Rook this way, unless he was going for the age old 'death of a 1000 cuts' trick with the way he has been fighting.

While the tactic he employed would normally work against other Knights if they didn't know what it was, it was failing spectacularly against the sturdy defense of the Rook piece.

swish, swish, stab

parry, duck, block

He was sorrowfully lacking several hundred cuts thus far.

On the other hand, he couldn't sacrifice his high speed of movement and striking in order to deliver one of his stronger power strikes because the Knight's nimble agility was the only thing that was still keeping him awake against the Rook's punishing blows, an advantage that the surrounding trees had found themselves unfortunately lacking when she smashed them down with a simple punch or a kick.

punch, punch, kick, punch

duck, dodge, duck, parry

''Stand still senpai...'' the girl ordered of her fellow servant quietly as she leaped at him with a hay maker, but her voice was loud enough to be heard by her senior over the wind while she attempted to lodge his head off his shoulders with a punch.

The fact that she was trying to do this with a straight face would have made most humans see her as crazy.

Most is the key word.

Where the older of the two devils needed to deliver a large number of sword strikes to cause some measure of damage to her high defense value, all that the white haired Neko girl needed to do was to connect a punch or two with his body in order to cause a large amount of both pain and damage to him.

Pain was good, it told you you were still there.

''Ara ara, I don't think that would be wise in my situation now would it? So how about I just keep moving around neh?'' the Knight offered sagely with both a chuckle and a smile on his face at the same time while he weaved away, under and through the white haired girls tempered punches and combos like a leaf on the wild winds, his ears easily recording the blows of the wind as his kohai attempted to connect an attack with him. Sometimes he would even attempt to parry one of her attacks that came a bit too close to actually hitting him for his liking, but this also ran a high chance of him loosing the sword in his hands if he miscalculated the move.

Even if he could create more with nothing but a thought, he couldn't risk being weaponless in such a pinch.

The white haired girl tried to punch him again, before she leaned her head just a tad bit to the side, her hazel eyes looking at him curiously while she kept up the pressure with her attacks.

''Your choice...'' she said quietly before suddenly twisting on her spot in a way that was unnatural for normal humans - it would have definitely sprained a muscle or a bone a few if a normal human attempted to do it like she did - in turn bringing her left leg up and over herself in the process swiftly for a downwards ax kick that would cause more then enough damage to her fellow servant to knock him out cold.

Male Knight ''Ahhh...''

Female Rook ''HAH!''

''...not good.'' the male devil observed the attack in what could be called slow motion picture before he was forced to block the kick with his sword. The sword had, miraculously stayed in one piece even if his own knees had buckled and nearly gave out under the strain of the kick.

It was a good thing that he had used his powers to reinforce it in the last second.

Also, it was never a good thing to forget just how strong the little kitty was as a Rook piece.

However, she was to late to pull her leg back or to capitalize on the connection and press on with more attacks directed at him.

Lacking any real combat experience would do that to you.

The Knight, seeing an opening present before him, a chance which he could exploit for his advantage gave a small smirk as his demonic power flared a bit, creating a small red magical circle beneath him.

With a sudden rush of strength, the male servant to the heiress of the Gremory Household pushed the Rook's leg upwards with the flat side of his red colored sword and in doing so, unbalanced the white haired girl briefly. Rushing into her guard quickly, the Knight decided to put a little more power into his own attack, just enough to cut through her skin both ways - which realistically speaking was a lot of power that he normally wielded, to cut through her entire body took a lot of power compared to what he wielded.

If this went south he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

With swiftness that came with the position as a Knight of a Devil's Peerage, the male devil flanked the sudden edge attack that the Neko tried to punch him with, ducked under her follow up cross and sent a very fast slash of his sword at the girl's midsection.

Yet, contrary to what the quick footed, sword wielding Knight of Rias Gremory seemingly had planed in mind for the petite, fist fighting Rook of Rias Gremory, it was not going to happen like that.

His sword came at an angle at which it could have easily beficted a normal human being in two nice, fleshy parts; but neither one of them were real soldiers or even warriors that have fought in live or death situations - so they normally telegraphed a lot of their moves in advance.

There was only so much about close quarters combat and fighting in general that you can learn in practice, and hunting stray devils wasn't much of a dangerous occupation if you had back up like the two support, long range magic wielding devils like their King and Queen.

Due to this, the two kids currently fighting lacked the experience that real fighters had gained by fighting for their lives, and living to tell about it another day.

Also, the younger girl held an advantage over him.

Before they were turned into Devils, he was human.

She was not.

The little, white haired, hazel eyed girl also didn't seem to have any sort of plans on being sliced in two like a well deserved piece of steak on this day, especially not by a blade that her senpai wielded. Now, thanks in large part to her higher reflexes as a Nekoshou Yokai, the more powerful and much rarer form of the already strong Nekomata Yokai (considered endangered for a good reason, to the devils at least), the little Rook could react to just anything that the Knight could throw at her at his current level of speed.

It was only her body that needed to catch up to her reflexes, and even that time was shortening due to her inherently having more potential than a human turned devil as a yokai turned devil.

A bright, blood red colored magical circle appeared in front of her midsection, spinning quickly in mid air.

It halted the sword strike for just enough time that the Neko girl needed to react before shattering into million little red pieces that vanished into thin air due to the sword strike transferring most of it's power into it. But the seal served it's purpose and the hastily put up shield gave the Nekoshou / Devil Hybrid enough time to catch the sword with her hands, trapping the piece of metal just as another magical circle appeared around her wrists, rotating around the two joints like wheels on the road.

This one made whoever was holding the object that she was holding on to, stuck to it.

A physically strong opponent could break out of it with ease, but Knights weren't generally known for their muscle strength in the Underworld.

Looking up from the entrapped weapon, she offered the now nervous looking Knight a small smile.

''I have you now, Kiba-senpai...''

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

**Play** : Celtic Music - Ode to the Fallen

(Gremory Castle, Central Structure)

''Well here we are, time to see what Onii-san wants.''

''Uhuh...''

''Please be respectful to Onii-san, Naruto-kun.''

''Why should I? Besides the fact that 'cold-eyes' over there is calling him-'' Naruto made air quotes with his fingers as he titled his head in Grayfia's direction '' -'master' I see no need to respect the guy.''

''He's a very important person around here and you should want to be on good terms with him.''

This was the exact same conversation that the Gremory heiress was having with our favorite blonde haired ninja as the group of three came to a stop in front of a pair of oak wooden doors.

The red head looked at the blonde over her shoulder, waiting for a response that he had heard her request clearly.

Naruto looked at the doors with more scrutiny, there was something in the back of his mind telling him to be careful near them. There was a weird crest on the doors in front of them but outside of that, they looked to be rather normal, everyday wooden doors.

Just like Baa-chan's doors, although in different color that the ones found in the Hokage tower. He could have sworn that they were radiating some sort of chakra though, almost like a barrier.

But the chakra felt... off to Naruto.

If sorta felt like Rias's and Grayfia's chakras did to him, even that one servant's which they had passed earlier. Of course, all three of them had a different feel to their chakra. Grayfia's chakra for example felt like it was ice itself, while Rias's chakra felt... like absolute perishment.

He didn't know how else to describe it. It felt like he was near a tailed beast bomb in its making, only it felt much less intense than a bijudama ever did. Sorta like the chakra could destroy anything it made contact with - this was where the bijudama feel rose up - but that it wasn't honed to perfection yet, instead being rather wild.

He didn't know why it felt like this though. Chakra natures that a shinobi wields don't normally have such a strong influence over their owners chakra signatures, especially not when someone like him was attempting to sense their chakra signature.

Maybe he was simply imagining things, he was new to this whole sensor thing.

''Well see...'' he muttered mostly to himself.

''...right, I guess that's better than nothing.''

He nodded to Rias who blew out a sigh at his stubborn act.

Here Naruto took a moment to take a better look of the red head's attire.

The very first thing that he noticed on her from his position were her rather strange looking pants.

Rias was wearing some sort of blue colored pants that appeared to be a little rough in make to him, made out of a harsher material than the ones found in the Land of Fire. They also looked like they could take some damage in a fight, especially with those metal interjectors in them making them appear more sturdier than normal, but they didn't look to be as flexible as his own pants did. Not in a way that they would allow him for the more complex kicks and maneuvers. Above the waist line, the girl was wearing a white colored blouse with short sleeves that was unbuttoned near the bottom and a red undershirt, as well as high heels on her feet, something that Naruto had seen only on two women to this day.

Tsunade and Koyuki.

''Lucifer-sama should be respected.'' Grayfia turned to look at him straight in the eye as she voiced those words out loud.

''Is that so?'' Naruto asked as he stared back into her eyes.

Was he seeing... a little temper in them?

That was good, right? It meant that she wasn't as emotionless or cold like she acted with him.

He would have blown a gasket if he had to handle another Sai right of the bat. Still the whole 'master' thing she was projecting gave Naruto a bad vibe. The moment he had heard that word come from the silver haired woman's mouth, he had felt like he was in the middle of something big. And this time, he had decided to take a little more subtle approach to the whole thing.

Kakashi-sensei would be proud.

The funnily dressed maid nodded with her head at him before advising him with these words.

''I would advise you to not make a fool out of yourself when you meet him.''

'_Really. How important could this guy be. He'll most likely be like the Daimyo'_ he had had the unique experience of meeting the Land of Fire daimyo on his training trip with Jiraiya. After that was over, Naruto had often wondered why wasn't the Land of Fire bankrupt with such a man as the head of the nation._  
_

_''Because his advisers are very good at running damage control.'' Ero-sennin had replied at the time._

''Whatever...'' the blonde haired shinobi grumbled with his head turned away from the silver haired lady before he felt the sudden urge to scratch the inside of his chest for a reason unknown to him.

There was a very funny feeling that he was feeling in his chest, but it didn't feel dangerous to him, only different. Strangely, it also felt like Rias.

Before the maid could open the doors in front of them, another servant did it for them from the other side. The man had short brown hair, green eyes and he wore an expensive looking suit with a, you've guessed it, a red colored tie. Stepping out of the room and closing the wooden doors behind him, the man bowed to the two ladies before speaking.

''My apologies Lady Gremory, Grayfia-sam..'' the man paused for a second, stiffening when he felt a chilly glare on him.

''..Grayfia-san'' he offered meekly and the glare was gone in a blink, causing the man to breathe a small sigh of relief.

''Eh? What was that?''

Coughing into his hand like nothing had just happened and ignoring Naruto's question, the suit dude continued to talk from where he had stopped earlier.

''..but Lucifer-sama is currently busy with other matters. He asked me to inform you and your new Pawn to come at a later time.'' the man gave the red head another short bow before adding as in an afterthought.

''So sorry for the inconvenience my lady.''

''Pawn?'' Naruto asked out loud.

Everyone ignored him though, again.

Rias looked to be a bit irked at the man's words, and her next words all but confirmed it to them when she crossed her arms over her chest and level a small glare at the doorway.

''But it was Onii-san that had wanted to talk to us, he's one of the reasons why Naruto-kun is out of bead right now instead of resting like he should be doing.'' she looked at him pointedly when Naruto opened his mouth to object to those words, effectively silencing him, before she looked back at the suit dude.

''Why the sudden change of plans.''

With her arms still crossed over her chest, the red head tilted her head in the silver heads direction. ''He had even sent Grayfia-san to fetch me and Naruto-kun earlier.''

''My apologies Rias-sama, but I don't know why.''

Rias didn't react in any way to that lack of information, but from her posture Naruto guessed that she wanted to blow a small sigh at the inconvenience.

The man looked at Naruto curiously for a moment before he added. ''...I only know that Ajuka-sama appeared out of nowhere and that he had said that it was a private matter. After that, they had entered the office of Lord Sirzech and spoke in hushed words that I couldn't place.''

Now these words got the red heads attention.

''Ajuka-sama is in there with Sirzech Onii-san?'' she prodded for more information.

''Well yes..''

There was a moment of silence between them while Naruto looked clueless.

''I suppose that it can't be helped. If there is something important enough to have Ajuka-sama come here on his own that we can't intrude on them.''

Grayfia added to that sentence with words that irked the blonde a bit. ''Whatever it is, the matter is obviously more important than meeting our guest. Let's leave Lucifer-sama and Beelzebub-sama to their business.''

''Hey!''

The aforementioned blonde's stomach chose that peculiar moment to make itself known to the Underworld as it roared it's hunger out loud to the group, doing it's very best to imitate a pissed off Kurama.

Everyone, even Grayfia broke her facade and looked at Naruto strangely when it was all over.

In turn, the blonde haired ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village rubbed the back of his neck while laughing sheepishly.

''I don't suppose you guys have any ramen handy do you? I'm starving!''

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

(Gremory Castle, Training Field)

The oak forests filled training grounds of the Gremory Household were silent as the now orange colored sun slowly fell down from it's artificial yet still heavenly porch up in the sky. As the artificial magic construct made by the ruling level devils of the Underworld in the mirror image of the Earth's sun slowly made its way down over the horizon, it painted the canvass hanging high above the heads of the devil realm in a pallet of orange, red, blue, pink and purple colors that universally, made no sense.

Yet they did make a beautiful picture that should be recorded for all eternity.

The exotic and weird, mostly nocturnal only birds of the Underworld - since the sun was still a relatively new addition to the eco system - were silent, neither chirping nor screeching their songs away, and the ever green leaves hanging off of the oak trees in the grounds weren't even rustling in the wind.

Time moved on, and nobody cared about.

_''_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu / Shadow Clone Technique''

''Rasengan / Spiraling Sphere''

_Boom!_

''AGH DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!''

Well... it was quiet for the most part.

That is if one managed to ignore the constant explosions of Naruto's potent chakra that rocked the fields like 50 lbs of TNT exploding at the same time, sending shock waves of blue energy dissipating into the air around him and scaring away any potential wildlife that might have wandered over there.

The only Konohagakure no Sato ninja currently present in the realm of the Underworld tried and failed repeatedly to create stable Rasengans to vent his anger with.

It was not something that had just come to him.

When angry, go break something, that was his normal response up until just recently and up until just recently, it had worked just fine.

The blonde haired ninja had no idea why was his chakra disrupted like this, but the Uzumaki clan member had a hunch that it was tied to the absence of the tailed beasts' consciousness within him. The upgraded version of the ''8 Tetragrams Seal'' was still present there painted right over his stomach in all of its inky greatness, and it still appeared visible to the naked eye whenever he molded his chakra, meaning that there was still some sort of residue from the bijus' chakras still in him, which should mean that they could talk to him.

But Naruto just couldn't get in contact with the Biju that had taken up residence within him themselves. He had already tried to visit them in the seal once. It had ended up with the genin finding himself to be all alone, wandering through an empty void of yellow and white lights while his voice echoed as he called for them.

Now why would Naruto be angry you ask?

It might be because of the the feelings that Rias's words had instilled within him some dozens of long hours ago, right after he had met her parents, her big brother - who was apparently Grayfia's 'master', as well as her husband - and the red head's other servants, his _fellow servants_: Akeno, Kiba and Koneko, with Koneko being the only girl that actually had chakra residing within her in the whole mansion besides him.

Ludicrous!

Particularly what made him rather peeved was the word _servant. _

It was definitely one of the stronger reasons for his current anger, and the reason for why he was demolishing this lovely forest with failed jutsu attempts. Because there was nothing more powerful or blunt to let you appreciate your own freedom than someone declaring you to be their Pawn.

PAWN.

Now he might not be a big player of Shogi - which seemingly wasn't even the right board game to begin with, rather something called Chess - but even he knew that pawns weren't the most appreciated of pieces in the bundle. Rias was even kind enough to _magically, _not with chakra, but with something called demonic energy (he had twitched at the two words rather violently), summon one and show him what it looked like first-handedly.

Such a nice girl, right?

Yeah, he thought so too.

_''_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu / Shadow Clone Technique'' A second Naruto appeared out of the thin air when the original blonde put his fingers up into the familiar cross shaped hand seal developed by the Nidaime Hokage. The two blonds put their hands together and soon enough they formed a glowing ball of power in their hands with chakra. The ball of power began to spin wildly, the blue light of it's make spiraling in thousands of directions at high speed and creating a whirling noise.

''Rasengan / Spiraling Sphere''

With its task complete, the Naruto Shadow Clone vanished with a puff.

And then the technique blew up in the original's face, blasting him off into a nearby tree.

''OH COME ON!''

As Naruto nursed the bump on the back of his head with a 'tsk', he was reminded of the events that have lead him up to being angry enough to waste chakra like this. And he wasn't even healed yet.

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

**Play** : Celldweller - Blackstar

_Flashback_

_(Gremory Castle, Central Structure)_

_6 bowls of hastily made and devoured miso ramen later and Lucifer-whoever was ready to meet with Naruto himself._

_''I'm sorry...Koneko is it?''_

_A quiet yes was his response._

_''Right, is there anything I can help you with?'' Naruto asked curiously with a blink of his eyes when he noticed that the white haired girl - who strongly reminded him of a kitty cat for an odd reason, and not just due to her name - was trying to get his attention. __Right now, the blonde haired ninja was __standing by another open window that overlooked the gardens outside the mansion again, with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting to be 'summoned' into the office of this Sirzech guy while he leaned onto the wall. _

_The current situation reminded him strongly of the village elders and their own high horse acting._

_Yeah, he was already growing to dislike this guy._

_Koneko, rarely ever the one to beat around the bush with a topic of any kind, asked what she wanted to know of the whiskered pawn rather bluntly._

_''What Yōkai species are you?''_

_Naruto blinked at her at first. _

_The orange loving shinobi then __felt the need to clear out his ears with his pinky, his hearing can't be that bad now, can it?_

_Did she just honestly call him an apparition? Sure he was a ninja, but... __''Wha... What did you just call me?''_

_Koneko's hazel colored eyes narrowed at him slowly. _

_The Neko in her was thinking that Naruto was trying to play stupid with her, but she guessed that the blonde had the right to do it since __Yōkai rarely ever visited the Underworld these days. Ever since her own people were all but brought to extinction by the Devil Faction, all ____Yōkai _tended to be highly aggressive towards the first residents of the Underworld, often attacking them on sight instead of waiting to her them out. 

___It was only because of Yasaka-sama that they weren't at war with them right now, although even that line was beginning to reign thin._  


_And, while she __wasn't sure of it before, she was positive of it now. _

_The whiskered blonde simply had way too much chakra coiled within him - and it was still rising steadily - for him not to be aware of the ____Yōkai, since he had to be a fully blooded ____Yōkai himself_. It was really hard to find a half-breed in the ___Yōkai society, simply because if one parent of the child was a ____Yōkai and the other parent was human, the ____Yōkai blood in the child will overrule the human blood. __________________Yōkai in general never mated with other species besides humans and other __________________Yōkai. If they did, the child would yet again, be a full ____________________________________Yōkai. It was something that the Old Satan faction had loathed heavily according to the history books._

_And his chakra was another thing._ 'It feels amazing... So warm and welcoming'

___She had never sensed a chakra so... Happy, so full of life and vibrant. Even now t____he blond was like a bonfire that radiated warmth to her senses, despite not doing anything important. It was like his chakra carried a purity to it, untainted by negative emotions and hate that the world around them radiated. _

___She wondered how such a thing was possible. _

___Believing ____that she will have to be the first to yield in this rather short game of cat and mouse, Koneko was the first to confess._

___''I'm a Nekoshou.''_

___Naruto eyed her strangely before something in the back of his mind clicked. _

___''Neko? What l__ike a Kitsune?'' he asked in his distinct Uzumaki voice. Loud and uncaring of much __etiquette._

_'_Bingo!_' Koneko couldn't help herself but to say this in her head, smiling slightly. _

_''Mhmh.'' On the outside however, she settled for a simple nod._

_''Nah, I'm just a ninja.'' Naruto said with a wide grin stretching his face, not really sure what was the girl talking about. He had seen Nekomatas before when he, Sasuke and Sakura had infiltrated the Neko - Fort as 12 year olds to get to the paw prints from the head Nekomata. _

_This particular girl didn't look like one of those cats at all._

_ His grinning face was then all of a sudden stretched even further when the girl pinched his whiskers with her fingers and tugged on them, harshly._

_________________''Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.'' the ninja yelped in pain._

_'__'You have chakra. This means that you are a ______________Yōkai.'' Koneko said in a slow, deliberate drawl as she tugged on the blonde's cheeks even further, the picture looking very comical because she had to stand on her toes to reach Naruto's cheeks._

_______________''Ow, ow, ow!'' _

_______________That hurt, it really hurt. ________________His birthmarks were very sensitive._

_______________''I never thought I would get to meet a Kitsune. How many tails do you have? Is it two, three, more?'' Koneko prodded a little further out of character as she stopped tugging on Naruto's birthmarks, now 100 % sure that they were real instead of some sort of cosplay make up. She was really happy that she wasn't going to be the only ________________Yōkai in the peerage anymore._

_______________''Why are you pinching my cheeks damn it.''_

_______________''To make sure they were real.''_

_______________''Okay, I could have told you that. What does having the chakra of a Kyuubi have to do with anything dattebayo? Don't you all have chakra of your own.'' Naruto found himself wondering out loud as he rubbed the stinging pain out of his whiskers with his hands, sending the small petite girl a small withering glare that looked even more comical and childish than the previous scene ever could on his face. _

_______________What he didn't expect was for the little hazel eyed girl to simply freeze and stand there like a pole at his words, as if she was in a trance of sorts._

___XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX_  


_____(Gremory Castle, Central Structure, Sirzech's office)_

_Whatever Naruto was expecting to hear when he and the group (consisting of Rias, Grayfia, Koneko - who was mumbling something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'Kyuubi' -, some guy called Kiba that looked like the total opposite of his dog-breath and the Anko-vibe radiating chick called Akeno) entered the intricate room that was the supposed office of the 'Lucifer' - whatever that is - the happy go lucky shout of __''HI GRAYFIA-CHAN!'' that greeted them was not one of those things._

_In what looked like a mere blink to _most_ of the people present in the large room that looked like someone had taken the Hokage administrative office and compressed it a little bit more snugly together, the strangely dressed maid with a very serious outlook on life was standing besides a tall red haired male who was wearing a _really_ expensive looking suit, pulling on his ears for all that it was worth._

_''OWOWOWOW. Grayfia-chan, stop it! Stop it!'' the tall man with red hair whined as she pulled his head down to her level. _

_The silver haired woman didn't stop, instead she seemed to be pulling even harder on his ear when the man said those words. _

_Then, w__ith what seemed to be stern exasperation rising on her face and bleeding into her voice, Grayfia started to scold the man who's energy signature made even Naruto pause and scrunch his face in wonder. __It was on the level of a biju for Sage's sake, and an upper tail biju at that._

_''How many times do I have to tell you Lucifer-sama that you can't go around yelling affectionate things like that in public.''_

_With his head still being pulled down by an ear, the man raised a single finger into the air. __''But we aren't in public. What's so wrong with a man being affectionate to his beautiful wife in his own home?''_

_''It isn't proper. Your reputation is at stake.''_

_''What reputation. The only people that can hear me are members of the Gremory family.'' he argued, hoping that she will let his ears go soon. _

_He might be a Satan, but his wife's pinches hurt!_

_Grayfia stopped pulling on her husband's ear when she heard the sound of someone laughing. __Turning her head to the side without releasing her stupid husband's ear out of her pinch, her eyes quickly seized the sight of Naruto holding his gut with both of his hands. The blonde haired pawn was hunched over and laughed loudly._

_''Uzumaki-san? Care to tell me what's so funny for you to laugh like that?'' she asked in her normal on the job voice when he managed to catch his breath. Looking up, the blonde couldn't help but snicker at the sight. Maybe he was wrong about these people._

_''Who's the master in this relationship cold-eyes?''_

_She frowned at him, answering the question without even thinking it over or taking heed of her nickname. _

_''Lucifer-sama is my master and King of course.'' _

_''You sure. __Because this sure as hell doesn't look like what I thought it would from where I'm standing!''_

_Hearing those words come from the boy made the icy demeanored woman look back at her husband, frowning at his toothy smile before she released his ear, deciding to give the man a cold shoulder, it was his fault that she was put in such a spot anyway. _

_In truth, she really did love Sirzech dearly, but in public she had told him many times that his reputation was at stake by treating her with to much affection. She had to be the one to take a more serious outlook on life out of the two, it was t__here for the sole purpose of balancing out her husbands stupidity._

_____XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX_

**_____Play_**_____ : Sixx A.M - _'This is Gonna Hurt'

___(Gremory Castle, Central Structure, Living Room adjacent to Sirzech's office)_

_''Now Naruto-san, do you know why are you here? Or where here is?'' Rias's mother, Venelana Gremory, another__ beautiful woman that looked a lot like her daughter, only with shorter length brown hair and with an appearance that showed no real signs of aging yet politely asked as she sat down across the room from Naruto besides her husband, who's name the blonde hadn't gotten yet._

_Naruto, who was sitting on a recliner besides Koneko and Kiba responded with an intelligent. ''Not a clue.''_

_The blonde glanced around the room after he said that, his light blue eyes easily spotting Rias herself standing behind her mother, her eyes staring into his. He wanted to tilt his head to the side in wonder but stopped himself as he continued to take in the room. __Her brother and his wife were siting to Naruto's far right on another recliner - the maid had taken a lot of convincing to just sit there instead of serving them, giving Naruto a good reason to laugh - while Akeno was serving them all some hot tea. _

_There was a small table in the center of the room, and a very expensive crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. _

_A very big TV was to his far left._

_''Ah.''_

_''Well, in that case I guess that we should start first by telling you that-'' Rias's father, a man who's personality seemed a lot like a mix between Asuma-sensei's and Jiji's at first glance to Naruto, __started to speak in the place of his daughter __as the head of the Gremory family. _

_But he was interrupted by __Naruto, who made a notion with his hand for him to stop._

_ With a raised red eyebrow, the man did just that._

_''Excuse me Jii-chan?'' the orange loving shinobi was sure that he had seen Rias bite the inside of her lips when he had said that, but put it aside for latter... or never really, it wasn't like he was expecting to stay here for long. _

_''M__ay I have a word?'' _

_Before anyone could say anything else, Naruto continued as he stood up._

_''Look, I really appreciate your hospitality and all that you've done for me, it's more than many people would do for others dattebayo, but __I really need to be on my way. You see my home village may still be in a war and my people need me, I can't just waste my time here. Would you perhaps know a man called Temujin, he should be able to take me back to my continent with his ship.''_

_Everyone that wasn't Uzumaki Naruto shared a strange look when he said all of that. __The only one in the room who didn't seem to be all that surprised about the strange new take on information was Sirzech, who hummed in thought._

_''Ah, about that! You might want to rethink that plan blondie!'' a new, rather loud voice interjected into the conversation __from behind Naruto. _

_Another person entered into the room without much of a pause, offering the two heads of the Gremory House a small nod of respect as he walked in, the red haired man and brown haired woman doing the same in return. Because it __was their home they were to be greeted first before anybody else of importance could be._

_''Grayfia-chan, you are as lovely as ever.''_

_''Beelzebub-sama. You are still here.''_

_''Of course I am Miss Icy, what did you expect?'' _

_Rias and everyone else in the room who wasn't all that famous or powerful yet (meaning that the Gremory parents, Sirzech and Grayfia, and of course Naruto for reasons that should be rather obvious weren't counted into this grouping) gave the new man a bow of respect that he brushed aside quite easily, not really caring about the whole respect thing all that much. _

_''Ajuka-sama.''_

_He didn't become a Satan to get boot licked._

_''Okay kiddies that's enough, get up!'' _

_They all did so on his command. _

_Turning his head around to look over his shoulder to see who was causing all of this commotion, __Naruto saw a man with __dark blue colored short shaggy hair and a pair of even darker blue eyes approach him. The man was wearing a__ dark grey T-shirt, a white nearly fully unbuttoned over shirt and a cool black jacket, __black pants and black sneakers. __(AN: SINCE THERE IS NO REAL PICTURE OF AJUKA ANYWHERE, I'VE PUT A LINK FOR A PIC THAT I FOUND ON THE INTERNET THAT I LIKED ON MY PROFILE. I THINK IT FITS HIM)_

_''And who are you?'' Naruto asked bluntly as he glared at the man without any care for Kami damned respect, t__he words that the new man had just said to his back a moment ago making the peace searching shinobi just a tad bit angry._

_How can he re-think about going back to his duty, he was going to be Hokage one day. His friends, his village needed him! He wanted to go back and take Sakura on a date! He wanted to teach Konohamaru like Jiraiya had taught him!_

_''Ajuka Beelzebub, Satan Blue, at your service my young traveler friend.'' the blue haired male said with confidence in his voice. _

_Heck his entire posture simply screamed confidence to a shinobi like Naruto. _

_The Blue Satan - again a name or a rank that meant very little to Naruto - approached the table and stopped right beside Naruto, offering the blonde haired ninja a hand to shake._

_The senjutsu user took it after a moment of scrutiny, and the two of them shared a strong handshake. ''Uzumaki Naruto, Sage of Mt Myoboku and the Sandaime Rikkudo Sennin.''_

_Ajuka grinned rather suddenly, showing of a mouth full of white teeth, confusing everyone but the Satan Red who raised an eyebrow at Naruto just like his own father and sister had done by now. _

_Both of Ajuka's own and Naruto's hands were strained as they shook hands, causing some white coloring to manifest on their skin from the pressure that they each exerted on the other in it._

_''Nice arm you got there boy. It's good for a man to be able to shake hard like that!'' Ajuka praised the 9 bij__ūs_ jinchūriki as he used his other hand to pat Naruto on the shoulder, confusing the boy a bit. 

_Nonetheless, Naruto still kept his glare up._

_''Yeah, thanks... You too.'' Naruto responded sharply, his light blue eyes looking into the man's dark blues._

_They broke the shake at the same time, although he did feel like he had just went macho-ing up against the Raikage._

_They turned their heads at the same time towards the group of Gremories when they heard a small cough of attention._

_'__'Beelzebub-san, could you kindly explain to the rest of us non scientific people what did he mean by that.'' Rias's mother requested politely of her firstborn's old time friend._

_ ''Right away Lady Gremory. Tell me Uzumaki-kun, did you ever hear of the term 'dimensional barrier' before?''_

_...**One troublesome explanation latter **_

_''I'll find a way back then on my own. If I got here then I sure as hell should be able to leave this dimension.'' Naruto asserted his own belief into those words very strongly as he spoke with Ajuka about his 'predicament' - On the good side, he now had a fairly good explanation that might save him from being skinned alive when Baa-chan got a hold of him. _

_For the past 20 minutes the main line of conversation in the room has been going on mostly between Naruto and Ajuka, with everyone else listening to them in slight bewilderment, hearing terms like time-space and trans dimensional crossings exchanged between two guys that looked nothing like scientists will do that to you. _

_Even Sirzech, who had been informed about Ajuka's suspicions about Naruto earlier before, was lost for words._

_Rias didn't seem to be all that happy though... wonder what's about that._

_''I don't really know how will you be able to do that kiddo.''_

_''It was done once, it can be done again.''_

_''Still, Ophis and Great Red have both guarded it at some point in time. Those two are the ultimate existences of the Universe, and neither one of them likes to share things, a trait of dragons. I don't see how could you just come up to them and tell them that you want passage even if you somehow managed to access the dimensional barrier.'' Ajuka rubbed his chin in thought, by now ignoring the stares that the two of them were receiving from the Gremory family. It was to be expected, there are people who doubt in the existence of other dimensions outside the known realms, which are all still technically in the same dimensional plain._

_Their dimensional plain was made up of Earth, Underworld, Heaven, Hell, Asgard and a bunch of other unimportant plains, but it was in a separate dimension from Naruto's own._

_Or that's their theory at least._

_''Are they stronger than Kaguya?'' Naruto asked after a moment of silence that had put a halt to their chatter as he looked at the palm of his hand, staring at the sun tattoo covering it, remembering some of the times he had nearly died by the woman's hands. Out of the 1000 fighters that had entered the dimensional void after Kaguya, only he, Sasuke and the Edo Tensei Hokages had been left standing._

_''Who's Kaguya?'' Ajuka asked with a note of wonder in his voice, he had never heard of that name before in his line of work and he had always liked to hear stories about other powerful beings. _

_He created the future for the devil race every day, but he also learned from the past not to repeat the mistakes of others._

_''Some people called her the Rabbit Goddess, or the Demon.'' Naruto offered simply with a shrug of his shoulders, those were pretty much the only tittles she had that he was aware of. _

_Mother was a stretch since she was a horrible one, and besides, he wasn't Haguromo like she believed him to be, so mentioning that was pretty much pointless._

_''No, I can't say that I have heard of her. But I have no doubt in my mind that Great Red is a more dangerous entity. He is literally power given form, destruction incarnate. There is a reason for his title of the True Red Dragon God Emperor''_

_''Same could be said for her y'know.''_

_''That's my opinion kiddo, just an opinion.'' Ajuka said as he put his arms up in defense._

_It was then and there that Rias chose to interject into their conversation. _

_''You can't leave!'' the red head said sourly with an edge in her voice, looking as if someone was threatening her freedom with the way things have been going on between Naruto and Ajuka._

_Naruto looked at her with a dumb-founded look on his face, not understanding what she meant by that. ''Huh? Why not?''_

_''Because you are now tied to me, I am your King and you are my Pawn! You belong here with us. You are my servant. You can't just go away.'' the red head argued astrigently as she brought a small red figurine out in the open with a small application of her magic. The piece floated in front of Naruto, giving the blonde haired shinobi a perfect view of his future servant 'position'._

_All was silent for a moment. _

_Tension began to fill the air around them as the parents of the Gremory heiress sat back and observed the events from the sidelines. _

_It was time for them to see how will their little girl fix mess that she had just started._

_''...excuse me?'' there was a warning edge in Naruto's voice when he spoke back._

_The toad summoner snatched the small red thing out of the air with his right hand before he leveled the red head with a deadly look that spoke volumes of his personal beliefs._

_''What did you just call me? I think I've misheard you _Rias._''_

_''I mean... I.. well..''_

_''I'm not hearing an answer...''_

_''Wow kiddo, calm down. Don't be hasty now.'' Ajuka told the blonde haired ninja as he tried to calm down the obvious ticking time bomb that has just been armed and chucked into a burning oven__ when he saw his old friend Sirzech get up from his seating and slowly make his way closer to his sister. _

_The slight spike in the Red Satan's demonic energy told the Blue Satan that should things get violent, he will act. __He knew that things wouldn't be pretty in that case. The absolutely cool way that Lord and Lady Gremory regarded the tension also told him that they wouldn't act if anything would happen, since this was Rias's hubris. _

_Neither one of them was a close quarters combatant and the blonde definitely had the strength to go up against them at close range, he had estimated this when he had shaken his hand with the boy. Th__e blonde might not be a Rook in pure muscle power, but neither were they. They were spell casters, their strength lied in long range attacks. While they were strong overall, they pretty much only used their magic in fights. Grayfia was faster then her husband was, but that was mostly due to her queen __enhancements._

_Hurdling destruction magic in the middle of a castle with an unknown combatant present is not a good idea. _

_''No. I want to hear what she said to me again.'' Naruto replied evenly as he kept his eyes fixated on Rias. _

_He ignored the way his chest burned with pain all of a sudden, sensing his less than friendly intentions against his 'King'._

_The red headed heiress to the house of Gremory bit her lower lip in nervousness when she saw the look the blonde boy was giving her. Gone was the happy and goofy face she had been talking to for the last 2 hours, and in its place was something that had been hardened with pure resolve. _

_Seeing how quickly his posture had made a turn over, she could acquiescence to Naruto's claim of being a ninja. _

_ It was now a dangerous and very delicate situation that she was facing. It was her own mistake in jumping the gun that has made this whole thing a lot more difficult then it should be. She shouldn't be blamed, but she felt that it was unfair. Rias __had turned to be rather upset with Naruto when all that he kept talking about with Ajuka was leaving them, leaving her._

_She didn't want him to go yet, she still needed his help._

_So when she spoke out next, she chose her words rather carefully and spoke them softly._

_''Look Naruto-kun..'' she tried to look him in the eyes. She flinched away when he all but snapped. _

_''Don't you Naruto-kun me Rias. What did you call me! A SERVANT? I belong to no one!'' blue eyes __hardened treacherously._

_If the situation was any different, it would have been really funny to see the usually confidant and in control Rias Gremory squirming on her spot like a child being told her penance for being bad._

_''..well remember how I said that you were very injured when you appeared.'' The red head quickly explained, hopping that she could reason with him. There was something different with the way that Naruto was now looking at her and talking with her, that was making her feel way worse then she should be feeling. _

_It wasn't like this was the first time someone was this mean or aggressive towards her, so what made Naruto any different then them?_

_Naruto didn't say anything in response, he simply crossed his arms over his chest and continued to glare at her. Strangely, his chakra was protesting against his actions, but it felt like something else was drowning it out. __He doubted that he could pull a jutsu against these people after all the good they did to him, but the way Rias had worded her sentence really pissed him off!_

_And what's worst, he didn't even know why!_

_Rias quickly decided to __continue talking. _

_Gathering up her courage, the heiress to the Gremory Household looked at Naruto. _

_She looked him in the eyes and spoke softly, almost pleadingly to those light blues that had been the object of her fascination for a while now. _

_'__'You were about to die Naruto-kun. So I saved you, just like I had saved Kiba several years ago.''_

_''It's true, Buchou is the only reason that I am alive right now Naruto-kun, just like she is the only reason for you being alive. Show her some gratitude.'' Kiba said scoldingly, being careful not to appear like a threat to Naruto. He didn't want to provoke the other male. To him it was obvious that his fellow blonde was in a very strange position and that he was reacting to what he conceived as a threat. _

_He should know, he had acted similarly the first few days after Rias had saved him. _

_But still, he __was now standing slightly behind Naruto and besides Ajuka, a small amount of red light shining within his palms. __The speedy Knight was still ready to react to anything should his fellow blonde turn violent. __He was betting on his higher speed to stop him, since he was still hurting all over place the after his spar with Koneko, but he will protect his master with his life. It was the least he could do to repay her kindness._

_''I used the pawn piece to do it Naruto-kun. It took me 7 pawns to bring you back from the dead.''_

_''Back from the dead?'' Naruto mumbled as he furrowed his eyes. He didn't remember dying again, he had gone through that once before so he knew how it feels. __The blonde haired ninja brought his hand up, palm facing upwards, in front of him and opened it, __revealing the bright red colored figurine that looked nothing like a shogi piece Shika constantly played with._

_''The red Evil Piece in your hand, that's my last pawn piece right there. It had almost taken all 8 of them to save you.''_

_''...I died?''_

_''Yes. And now, you are now like the rest of us.''_

_''Rest of you?'' The blonde muttered. _

_Rias smiled at him warmly, pushing her arms wide open to encompass the entire room before she answered him. _

_''Everyone in this room, including you, is a devil.''_

_'What the heck is a devil?'__ Naruto wondered to himself as his temper cooled off. _

___As if to answer his unasked question, black wings sprouted from Rias's, Koneko's and Kiba's backs. _

___Akeno wasn't in the room, she was fetching them some tea so she couldn't participate in the grand revelation. _

___The evil piece - or pieces - in his chest tickled him for a moment, but nothing happened to him._

_''Ah, you might be in the wrong about that one Rias-chan.'' _

_Ajuka interjected from Naruto's side, now standing shoulder to shoulder with the blonde haired ninja again, looking him over quizzically. _

_The Blue Satan was very glad that his calming spell had worked on Naruto, since the blonde seemed to be much more amiable then he was a minute ago. Point one to formula magic._

_''What do you mean my friend?'' Sirzech asked for the sake of everyone in the room as he lowered his magical output, having been the only one to actually see and realize what Ajuka had done to his sister's newest little brother. __Maybe Rias-chan should have gone with those words instead of 'you are my pawn' from the start._

_ It might have left a better impression on the blonde, dimensionally misplaced boy._

_Ajuka, in response to his old running mate's question, poked the blonde in the chest with a finger. _

_''Hey Ajuka! What do you think you doing?'' Naruto asked as he twitched away from the Blue Satan._

_''Stand still Naruto, I wanna check something.'' __The Blue Satan ordered of his newest buddy as he sent some of his magic towards the Evil Pieces located inside the blondes soul. _

_Being the creator of the entire system from bottom to the top, he knew about them the most._

_''Like what?''_

_''Shh. Be still.''_

_''Ugh, okay..''_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_''Okay, tell me what are you doing? This feels weird dude.''_

_''Ajuka-sama is the creator of the Evil Piece system, the tools that have saved your life.'' Grayfia began to explain, but was interrupted by Naruto, again._

_''And...''_

_''And, be patient Uzumaki-san, we are all waiting for Ajuka-sama to explain himself.''_

_Several long - and weird for Naruto - seconds later, the older male pulled his finger back from the blonde haired ninja's chest. __Scratching the back of his head in fascination at the newest puzzle present before him, the blue haired man raised a blue eyebrow at Naruto._

_''Well I have good news and bad news people.'' _

_He said, getting everyone's attention with those words, while t__he blonde shinobi gulped when he heard that. _

_Unperturbed by the sound, the Satan continued. __''While Naruto can theoretically live even longer than a devil can... he isn't a devil like us.''_

_''Huh?''_

_''What?''_

_''Eh?''_

_''Ajuka-sama. That can't be possible. I can feel my connection with all of my servants, including Naruto-kun. He was reincarnated by me using 7 pawn pieces. He must be a devil, or a Hybrid at least. He can't be not devil.'' Rias informed the Blue Satan with a respectful tone of voice. __The two century old devil nodded at that at first while Naruto turned his glare on her__, but for some reason, he couldn't find it in his heart to be truly angry at her for now._

_Ajuka then made a humming noise of thinking. _

_''__Well, the Evil Piece system isn't perfect for your information. It can't be used to reincarnate Gods or __Buddhas into devils.''_

_''But it did bring Naruto-kun back from the dead. It means that he is neither, and it also means that he should be a devil.'' Rias clarified with a curios look in her eyes. She was happy that the glare Naruto was sending her didn't seem to be as mean as it was before, but she wanted to solve this mystery pronto. _

_''Yes, just not as a devil. He's...'' Ajuka looked back at Naruto. ''...__whatever that he is.''_

_''A Kyuubi Yokai?''_

_Everyone, including the two Satans and the two Gremory House heads, snapped their heads to look at little Koneko who was staring into Naruto's eyes with a pointed look. Her face was blank, but her eyes told the tale of a thousand words. _

_Then they all turned to do the same, staring at Naruto in small wonder. _

_There were only two Kyuubi type Kitsunes alive in the world, the appearance of a third one would have a major impact for both the Devils and the Yokai species. _

_It could also help them ease the tensions with the Yokai factions if they could come into contact with Yasaka and arrange some sort of compromise. __The yellow haired Uzumaki Clan member stared into the hazel eyed kitty for a long moment, before shrugging his shoulders. _

_''Yeah, I guess so.''_

_What else could he say to that?_

_flashback end_

_______XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX_

* * *

******************~~~~ AN ~~~~**

Naruto and Rias are in for a rough start, but when has Naruto ever started of well with his friends. Just look at Gaara for a perfect example. Someone like Naruto would definitely oppose the general idea of the Evil Piece Systems (ie: enslavement) out of principle. He had just finished fighting the fight to keep his world free of chains, only to end up in chains himself. There is also another reason for his OOC reaction to this, anyone want to guess what it is?

You people have no idea just how happy I'm for getting this out of my head. English isn't my first (heck it isn't even considered a second language here), but I think my work is pretty decent considering. It's not like I have a Beta to help me with or anything. Now I can have some fun with the Underworld before we go up to Earth. Stay tuned!

**************~~~~ AN ~~~~**

For a visual picture of Naruto's clothing in this chapter, check out the trailer for "The Last: Naruto the Movie". There's a brief scene in it with Naruto near the end of it, showing of an older Naruto. Those are the clothes he's wearing in this chapter and for the duration of his stay in the Underworld untill I say so. For those who want to know why the sudden wardrobe change in the series, you should know that the movie is set in Part **III** of Naruto Saga, or better known as _Naruto Start of a New Era / Naruto Shinjidai Kaimaku, _like the case of_Naruto Hurricane Chronicles / _Naruto Shippūden was Part II.

**~~~~ AN ~~~~**

**BUT NARUTO KNOWS WHAT A KING IS. REMEMBER THE CRESCENT MOON KINGDOM:**

I'm choosing to ignore another single piece of European influence in the whole world. Really, one king, one angel, just one nun in a non Christian orphanage? That's going out of the window right there. Just look at it this way. Anything that does not have an immediate connection with the Japanese Feudal system, Naruto Ninja system, the Naruto Games or Shinto, Buddhism etc. does not belong in the EN. Except Dragons. Who remembers the Dragon Chronicles game?

**THE IDIOTS THAT SEEM TO THINK THAT NARUTO IS WORTH ONE PAWN:**

When did I ever say that Naruto is worth one pawn. Please tell me when did I ever say this!

You guys simply can't read the fine print correctly. If you read something with understanding you wouldn't jump to conclusions, and you can't tell me that it's my fault since there are others out there who understood my words perfectly fine, and got a good laugh out of them based on their reviews. I explained the Evil Piece system and what it measures, I explained what happened to Naruto. I never said it in an obvious way because I want people to think, and because I think that alluding to something in stories or tasks is better than just being told up front. You don't like it, that's your problem, not mine.

If you want to make it my problem,** pay me.**

For the people who didn't understand 3 explanations in detail and even an analogy about what happened, I'm sorry, but I don't speak retard. I'm done with explaining why is that. You don't want to accept my reasoning. I'm perfectly fine with that. You can find the shiny blue back button up there in the top left corner of your screens, or whatever it looks in your browser.

**WHY IS NARUTO WORTH 7 PAWNS?**

I said that the system obviously puts most thought into power. Yet it isn't the only thing that it takes into measure. On one hand, Naruto is a powerhouse. Think of him as a bulldozer, or a butcher's knife. When it hits, its not gonna be pretty for the target. Yet he is definitely not as skilled as Kakashi is, who you could think of as a precision scalpel. Tsunade... well she can be a precision laser and a wrecking ball in one. Let's get one thing straight. The blonde is my favorite character of such a genre. But, I know that he is far from perfect. The only reason why Naruto could continue to do the shit he's been doing for the last 2 - 3 months was because he had powerful power ups. It all started with Sage Mode, which was fine. Kishi should have ended part II there. But it started to get more and more ridiculous as the manga progressed.

Rikkudo Senjutsu Modo? Really! Why not just say he's the new Goku of the Ninja world and be done with it. And you guys know that he still couldn't beat Kakashi without any of his power modes, especially not with how much the jonin has gotten stronger recently. On the other hand, the blonde is still one of the most dangerous ninjas of the series. He has solid basics that were the downfall of many a A rank nin along with crazy tactics to go along with his two jutsus. I believe Kakuzu was a fluke at his skill level **back then,** the man had time to move out of the way of the Rasenshuriken with the way Naruto came at him, but Kishi made him stand there... I mean float there and take the hit. AND THEN HE DIDN'T DIE!

**WILL THIS BE A HAREM?**

I seriously doubt that this DxD/N story will turn into a harem. Naruto's personality is definitely not Harem Master material (think just how devoted he is to Sakura).

But if it does, these are the possible 'concubines'.

There is still plenty of time till we reach DxD events timeline (AU!) for me to decide and this is my most interesting crossover option besides Stranded Gates. But I believe this will stay a single pairing only, and no, I don't care that this is the DxD verse, this does not automatically mean that he needs a harem. Sirzech doesn't have a harem, he's content with Grayfia (yes, I'm well aware of the law) and Naruto will not want a peerage even if he was a devil, so there goes the only reason for him to love multiple girls.

If a girl isn't on this list (ex: Akeno, I don't like her, can't write her as a pairing, case closed), there's no way that I may even consider her in this fic. So stop PMing me, saying you want this chick or that chick. I usually just give up on a fic when that starts happening, so don't test me.

Seekvaira Agares, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rossweisse, OOC Konou (older than DxD), Yasaka, Elmenhilde Galnstein, Kiyome Abe, Valerie Tepes

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Of Toads, Bombs and Chickens

Can anyone goes what the chicken means? Come on, think hard! You can do it.


	7. Of Toads, Bombs and Chickens - Part I

_''When life gives you lemons, you don't make lemonade. You use the seeds to plant a whole orchard - an entire franchise! Or you could just stay on the Destiny Bus and drink lemonade someone else has made, from a can." _

Anthon St. Maarten

* * *

**High School Devil x Ninja**

**Chapter 6: **Of Toads, Bombs and Chickens - Part I

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

**Play** : Blue bird - (ENGLISH VERSION) by Emma Cherina

(Underworld [_Devil Realm_], Gremory Castle, General Area)

Nearly an entire week of effort on Rias's part had passed ever since the red head's newest little brother, peerage member and servant (all in a single, blonde haired package of brashness) had abruptly woken up from his (strange) coma and had, subsequently, decided to spectacularly smash apart their expectations of him within hours of gaining consciousness into itsy bitsy little pieces of dust floating in the air like the left-overs of some sort of a fancy magic trick that sparkled and twinkled in and out of existence.

That's not even to mention the blonde's astounding accomplishment in shaking, or rather baffling their collective minds with a set of very delicate revelations about his origins, courtesy of one Satan Blue Ajuka Beelzebub butting into the conversation at the time, before launching into something that could almost be called 'magic - geek' talk with the blonde haired ninja for the next few days.

Not that the whiskered shinobi could offer much insight or information on the subject from his end.

Naruto's knowledge of time-space techniques (both ninjutsu and fuinjutsu) was very limited at best.

He knew the gist of them from what Kakashi-sensei and Pa had explained to him at the time that the subject was brought up. Also, since time-space 'folding' and manipulation of the space–time continuum is a major part of the fuinjutsu arts, he had skimmed about it once in a scroll that Ero-sennin had all but forced him to read on his training trip with the Super-pervert by threatening to empty his lovable Gama-chan wallet until it was as flat as Sakura's chest.

Yeah, that was a very serious threat right there.

He loved Sakura-chan, he really did, but the pink haired kunoichi was as flat as a board, there was no escaping that fact of life.

Still, most of the words in that scroll flew right over his head. How could have Ero-sennin expected Naruto to remember words such as Euclidean space and manifold.

Back to the topic at hand, most of the blonde's knowledge about the subject actually came from facing the rest of the Uchiha clan in the 4th Great Shinobi War. Since his latest batch of enemies oh so adored to use overpowered dōjutsu kekkei genkai moves to mess up said time and space on and off the battlefield, he had learned a thing or two about Jikūkan Ninjutsu, mostly with the help of Kurama who was, by far the one more knowledgeable on the subject than Naruto was or ever will be.

Who would have ever thought that the mountain sized fox was so smart.

All he needed was a pair of librarian glasses on and a lit candle by a book to give him that peculiar look.

Out of all the 9 tailed beast created by the Sage of Six Paths two or three millenia ago, Kurama was the only one who had a deep understanding about fuinjutsu and it's derivative arts (although this could have been attributed to him being essentially stuck inside the bodies of Uzumaki clan members for 80 or so years in a row. The fox had to do something to pass the time, right?).

So yeah, that was pretty much the extent of what Naruto knew about _'dimensional traversion'_ (Ajuka's words, not his).

Naruto had never really gotten too headway into his fuinjutsu training with Ero-sennin. The problem of him being unable to sit still for more than 5 minutes at a time back when he was a kid had put a quick snub on much of his non-direct combat related studies.

One of the two of the most ground breaking news that the Gremory family had learned on that day was the 'fact' that Naruto was apparently a being that was from another dimension all together. The newest Pawn in the service of Rias Gremory was from a completely different dimension than their own, one that didn't have any sort of devils or angels in it (gleamed from his lack of knowledge about the subject), and one that seemed to be immersed in a war of some kind from the boy's words.

When asked about it at a later date by both Lord Gremory and Sirzech Lucifer, Naruto wouldn't go into any sort of detail or even offer an explanation on the subject. The stubborn blonde would simply clump his jaw shut and look away from the one who had brought the topic up - or in Rias's case, blow her attempt away with a glare.

After that, a contemplating look would appear over his whiskered face before Naruto would head over to the training grounds that were located behind the castle and from there do some major damage to the inhabiting forest in the name of _training, _scaring away both the indigenous native and foreign (realm) imported birds and other similar wildlife from the area.

Aaaand, another surprise was the possibility of him being a Kitsune Yokai.

It really was hard to guess which piece of information was harder to swallow for the devil pillar family.

There was a very good reason for why the Kitsunes as a race, were one of the most feared and revered demonic species to ever live in their dimension. The fact that the blonde's 'demonic' energy signature, while a tad bit unstable due to the interference of the 7 Pawn Evil Pieces present in the boy's soul without him being an actual devil, was already several times larger and more powerful than Rias's own demonic power was, in both the terms of size and potency, only credited to this claim.

Be that as it may, the members of the Gremory household, more specifically one Rias Gremory, still didn't know just _why_ did Naruto actually fall into a coma to begin with back when Rias had revived him using the 7 Pawn Evil Pieces. There was no explanation for this, it shouldn't have happened. The healing powers that the evil pieces temporarily pass on to newly formed devils was astounding, it was able to heal and fix everything and anything that plagued the person that was reincarnated into the King's peerage; tissue damage, illness and diseases, even allergies, all of that could and would be fixed when the soul was corrupted by sin.

Then again, Naruto wasn't turned into a devil.

But, there was one thing that she and the rest of her family did know for certain.

Uzumaki Naruto was not a happy camper with the circumstances that he was in currently.

Rias was still walking on eggshells around the blonde, since any wrong word said or action taken could rapidly expand the gap that has appeared between them. Rias wanted to be friendly with everyone in her Peerage, she didn't want them just to be her servants.

Well, walking on eggshells was putting things mildly.

While it had become so blatantly obvious over the course of the last week that Naruto was not going to turn on her all of a sudden and attack the red haired devil heiress simply out of spite or some sort of misplaced form of revenge for becoming her servant (slave in his opinion) that was tied with her for an indefinite amount of time, Rias herself still felt like she was walking through an armed mine field whenever she tried to open or raise a conversational topic with the blonde haired pawn.

Easy to say, her plans so far to acclimate the blonde boy into the Gremory family were rather slow in their progression on her end, and not due to a lack of trying.

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

**Play** : Enrique Iglesias - Bailando (Español) ft. Descemer Bueno, Gente De Zona

(Underworld [_Devil Realm_], Gremory Castle, West Wing)

In this particular instance, the red haired and usually self-confidant devil heiress to the Household of Gremory was comfortably, if not leisurely, sitting on a green colored couch that was placed within her family's _main sitting_ / waiting room, the area in mention located in the west wing of the mansion.

The 'waiting room' as it was most often called by the majority of the servants in the Castle served as both a waiting stop and a meeting place for devil nobles and other high profile figures of the Underworld society that were here on official business with the _head_ of the Gremory family, Rias's father Gabe Gremory.

The room itself was designed to look both expensive and exquisite, but at the same time it was also made to look both inviting and near homey due to something. This something was a repeated quirk of the Gremory's design and operational principles that only increased the already high amount of money that they sometimes have to spend and waste when buying something.

Yet, the Household of the Gremory could afford itself to spend money like this with only the best of appeal based construction and furniture units available on the market of both realms mainly because of two, very strong words that can be used when talking about them.

These two words were the shortest and easiest way to pin the characteristics of all the surviving Pillar Houses in the Underworld into one generalization of their state and status.

The Pillar Families are **stinking rich**.

The room that Rias and her Queen were currently in looked to be inviting and serene, peaceful even if one took the time to describe it's narrative feng shui. The soft, prickly sound of water splashing into water coming from the modestly large fountain in the middle of the room constantly gave the place that aura, that feeling that there was no rush.

That you could just stop and enjoy the peace of it, if only for a moment.

The place also oozed of wealth like a skunk stank, but it didn't flounder it so much that the sight stung the eyes of visitor and resident alike. That would ruin the whole point of it all, so it was normally seen as a bad idea to do so.

It had a very high ceiling that stretched to the very top of the castle and it was shaped as a large circle, with a marble floor that had a grid of small red gems put into it. These rubies in the floor sometimes formed the Gremory House's crest and sometimes they simply formed odd shapes that could or could not mean something - Rias wasn't really sure about that, and she had never received a straight answer from anyone about it -, while other, barely visible even to the enhanced naked eyes of devils, rubies were there to give the floor a look of a round chess board. Several paintings of the more unique areas of the Underworld hung off the walls to the right, while a single, ridiculously large window lined with opal at the edges was built into the mansion's structure to the left.

The window looked over the vast forests areas to the west while spying on the tall Draco mountain range in the far distance. The strangely wing shaped mountains located on the far edge of the Gremory Clan territory that rose higher than the tallest volcano on Mars did, were where some of the most heaviest industry in Underworld was located. The mountain mines were rich with the more powerful and much more resilient minerals that the Devils used in their industry when compared to humanity's own.

The window itself was also so large that a pair of elephants would have had no trouble getting through it wherever they stood one on top of the other or ass on ass and walking sideways, and with plenty of room to spare in either direction if they tried.

Yes, the Underworld had elephants in it.

The fact that their purple skin was as tough as tank armor, their tusks razor sharp and that they could shoot blast of super-heated plasma fire through their nose trunks didn't even earn them a raised eyebrow from the inhabitants of the Underworld.

They were still just animals with a low intellect.

In fact, scientist believed that they weren't even half as smart as their human realm cousins.

The couch's soft parts that Rias was sitting on were colored in a deep forest green color while its support skeleton was painted a midnight blue, making a contrasting picture against the soft white-ish color of the marble floor.

There was another couch on her left side and a large oak table located on her right side, with two additional chairs being in the room that were placed on the other side of the fountain.

The fountain was 10 feet in diameter with a mixed rock shell body.

With an attractive application of magic, the fountain would send the crystal clear water 3 feet straight up into the air, the water never even once loosing its clarity under the magical pressure. At the apex of its rise the water would then 'move on its own' and gain a rotation and a revolution around the vertical rise of water, before it continued to spiral down slowly, until finally, it fell into the water already below with a small splash.

Instead of a chandelier hanging high above their heads, there was a large glass sky-window that would let both the moonlight and sunlight peer into the room while the lighting in the room was kept on by magic. Around the room, placed in a similar circular fashion as the fountain and the room's design were several stone pillars. On the surface of these stone pillars important scenes and events from the Devilkind's history were engraved, not all of them pretty.

The Gremory Castle had three large living rooms located in it.

There was the 'main one', normally used by and for business and other nobles when they visit.

The second one, and by far the largest one at that, was the family one. This was where all of the Gremory family members and their respective peerages can come to relax with a small lack of formality that was normally forced through everywhere else in the Castle, as such was the nature of nobility no matter how kind or considering they may be. This room nowadays was usually occupied by Rias and her peerage when there was nothing to do for them, and it had the least amount of actual splendor in it. It was really made to be more on the modest and comfy side than anything.

And there was the servant one, which as the name suggests, is for the large number of servants to kick back and take a rest in.

There were a few more, smaller livings rooms located around the castle, such as the one near the Lucifer's office, but those were of no importance for now as they were much smaller.

This one, the main one, was located outside of her father's study.

Rias was currently waiting for him to finish an important meeting with a high class devil from another family. The Gremories were devising some sort of a trade agreement with them, but she didn't know the details of it. For such talks, her father usually walked them into his study and they talked about it there, in some relative secret. Her brother however was also in on the agreement, so that meant that it was going to be something very big and very important - since it required the presence of a Satan. Her brother was the current Maou Lucifer of the New-Satan faction, so he was pretty high up on the importance scale of things.

The red head's slender right leg was crossed over her equally slender left leg while the girl read one of the reports from her peerage on a big job that was done from earlier that year, trying to remember something about it for one purpose or another. The heiress to a Pillar house was also quietly sipping on a cup of green leaves tea that her best friend and Queen had prepared for her earlier before.

Sitting right next to her on the couch is the aforementioned Queen, the black-haired Akeno Himejima.

Rias was summoned about half an hour ago up here to wait for her father to finish talking with the devil noble by one of the maids. So currently, she was waiting for an audience with her father to find out just what is so important that it couldn't have waited until or after lunch to talk about it.

The meeting was supposed to end sooner rather than later so she would find out then.

Leaning on the arm of the couch, Akeno looked at her best friend and her King with an expression that was bordering on boredom. The thunder spells casting Queen would rather be with the rest of the peerage talking about things and whatnot, or more preferably, teasing Naruto-kun like a ripe fruit that he is, than waiting up here in the waiting room for an audience with her master's father.

Alas, the life of a Queen was such that she had to be near her master almost 24/7, especially when Rias had business to attend to, no matter if it is with her parents or with other devils.

"Do you think that this has something to do with your engagement Rias-chan?" Akeno asked with a look of mild annoyance that was thrown at the doors of Lord Gremory's study when she couldn't take the boredom any longer. A flash of anger crossed Rias's face before the the crimson-haired heiress of the Gremory Clan took a deep breath to calm herself.

She put down the cup of tea and the report in her hands on the very small table right in front of the couch (it was between the fountain and the couch) before she turned her head to look at Akeno.

A defiant look ignited in her eyes when she answered the question.

''I am not going to marry that womanizing, uncaring, arrogant Riser.'' Rias said like it was the most obvious thing in the world before continuing to add.

''I don't care what my parents and brother have to say about it otherwise. I will marry out of love, Akeno, only out of love and that's final." Rias, following her best friend's example, also sent the doorway separating the waiting room that they were in and her father's study a small glare. She was not going to become some sort of a trophy wife or breeding stock to give birth to more pure blooded devils just because her family said so.

Even if she had to cut all ties with them, she would not marry Riser.

Akeno looked at her best friend and smiled at her softly, her own lips quirking upwards slowly.

Now normally, the fallen angel / devil hybrid would have teased the full blooded devil heiress about her love interests and whatever or not they had something to do with their newest family member (since Rias was trying very, very hard whenever the boy was concerned in some way or another to get him to be friendly with her), but she knew that it wasn't time to act like that, even if her actions were a tad bit surprising.

Instead, Akeno decided to give the red head her encouragement.

''Don't worry about it Buchou. There is still plenty of time before you are forced to marry the man.'' Akeno said part-encouragingly and Rias looked back at her best friend when she finished saying that, seeing as there was something missing in that sentence.

The Queen of Rias's peerage continued to talk when she was sure that Rias's attention was all on her... or her words, whichever suited the description best. ''I'm sure that a better solution will present itself to you shortly.''

Sighing softly, Rias whispered back to her friend in response as she pulled the stray hair out of her sight. "I hope so Akeno, I really hope so.'' Here, the crimson haired Rune Princess paused and looked back over the couch towards the doors of her father's office once more before mumbling the rest of her words.

''I don't think I could survive being his wife.''

''You won't have to Buchou.'' Akeno assured her friend when she sensed just how upsetting it is for her.

''I... I... I don't want to marry Riser Akeno. Not even if he is one of the few pure-blooded devils left in the Underworld.'' Rias said shakily as she shook her head in dismay before adding a comparison to accentuate her beliefs on the matter. ''I'd rather marry a human before I'd want to marry him.''

''I know.'' Akeno said in response.

The Queen of the peerage then turned her head to the side and glanced towards the end of the room where she thought that she had heard the sound of someone moving.

But seeing as she couldn't sense anything coming from there but a few whispers of air she decided to ignore it, it was most likely her imagination which has been quite vivid lately. It was almost immediately after that that a brief but powerful wave of magic came from the study of Lord Gremory, signaling the usage of a transportation circle.

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

**Play **: Summertime Sadness - Lana Del Rey (fingerstyle guitar cover by Peter Gergely)

(Underworld [_Devil Realm_], Gremory Castle, Naruto's Room)

Uzumaki Naruto was taking a short nap on his bed when a...

_KNOCK KNOCK_

...sound interrupted his unusually light sleep.

''Hunh?'' was the first - as much as it didn't have any sort of meaning to it - sound that came out of Naruto's mouth when the blonde haired ninja woke up from his nap with a sudden startle, his ears reacting to the sound and his fingers twitching as if he was holding a kunai in them. Almost immediately afterwards, his body moved on its own.

A short moment later and Naruto was already sitting straight up on the covers of the bed, quickly blinking the sleep out of his dreary eyes (not that he had gotten that much of it, he was just resting from all the clones he had made go work on his chakra control that morning. Whatever the red head had done to him, its very annoying because his chakra control was shot to shit).

While Naruto woke up from his after-sleep state, his chakra quivered in his coils for just a second in a warning.

That warning went unheeded by Naruto's slowly turning on brain before his chakra suddenly expanded in size and almost immediately calmed down like it normally did these days. The difference was that this time it gave the blonde haired ninja a small head-ache as a parting gift of the clones' labors while his brain worked on the information, folding his chakra back to normal levels within his coils and studied what was happening with his chakra when the clones worked on it. This was all done subconsciously by the way.

''..what happened?'' the orange color loving shinobi mumbled the question in confusion as he finally cleared the sleep out if his eyes with his hands, gunk and all that waste that was icky getting smacked towards the nearby trash bin by his bed. Shaking his head a couple of times to finalize the process off waking up and getting his sun-kissed golden hair partially free of his nightcap, the blonde haired ninja quickly looked around the room.

Seeing that there was no fire in it that would require immediate movement from him, Naruto blew a short breath of air in the form of white smoke.

The Konohagakure no Sato ninja then quickly stretched his arms ways above his head, with the appropriate sound accompanying the pleasant sensation of muscles stretching and relaxing in tandem with one another.

When that was all done, the Uzumaki clan member lowered his left arm down on to his knees while he used his right hand to massage the crook of his temples, as the small Kage Bunshin induced head-ache set in for a few tense seconds.

And then...

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Came another set of knocks from the doors.

_KNOCK__ KNOCK_

And then another.

_KNOCK__ KNOCK_

And another.

'' 'right, alright, I'm coming. Give me a moment.'' Naruto shouted towards the direction of the doors after the 4th set of knocks, making the knocking stop.

The blonde grumbled something under his breath while he moved his legs over to the side of the bed, and then he got up from said bed with all the grace of an ogre. Stretching his arms and legs once more to get all the kinks out of them and holding back a yawn in the back of his throat, the whiskered jinchuriki followed these small waking up actions by putting on his newest pair of slippers on to his feet. While sleeping, Naruto wore a simple grey T-shirt and light blue pants, and of course, his good old night cap that he always kept in handy within a sealing scroll.

The blonde had been out shopping with the help of Akeno and Koneko (and Rias) to the nearby city and well...

Long story short, he had been reduced to a pack mule before their coach had even reached the place.

He never should have revealed his Shadow Clone jutsu in front of the 'Queen'.

The mental scarring some of the clones had been through when she pulled them into her favorite shop were later locked behind several strong mental barriers that Naruto previously used to keep Kurama at bay back when the fox was all _'evil, destruction incarnate. I'll eat you flesh bag!' _like.

Thankfully, the Gremories were prudent enough not to throw away everything that Naruto had on him the moment that he had fallen into this dimension from Kaguya's little playground.

Naruto now had his ninja pouches and holsters for the kunai back - he was still lacking weapons though -, a pair of mini-ninja scrolls in which the blonde always kept his emergency ramen supplies (his biggest secret, right there under being a Kyuubi Jinchurki...which has never really been much of a secret at all...), as well as the small, normal sized sealing scroll with green edges. Naruto uses that one to hold his sleeping supplies in.

Why should he carry all of that in a backpack, this was much more simpler and easier to manage.

He also had some ninja wire and a few explosive tags on handy, as well as his chakra blade... and that was it. Naruto had no kunai, no shuriken and no smoke pellets on him. Thankfully he didn't need the smoke pellets since he could create his own smoke screens. The lack of mid-range weapons was also another problem that was easily fixed once his chakra control was up to snuff. Naruto had learned how to use Mini-Rasenshurikens instead of the normal cold steel ninja throwing stars before he had gone off to fight in the war.

The best part about the Mini-Rasenshurikens was that they didn't need any Nature Chakra to fly. They were by far lighter and much less denser than the Futon: Rasenshuriken was, while still being able to cleave right through trees and solid rock, as well as White Zetsu Wood Style flesh.

He was also lacking a Hitae-ate.

That one ticked him the most out of anything really. He was a proud Hidden Leaf Ninja dammit!

Taking the comical looking, black colored nightcap with eyes and teeth off his head and casually tossing it over his shoulder on to the bed, Naruto walked up to the doors with another silent grumble and opened them partially.

He then blinked once in surprise.

''Huh, Koneko-chan? What is it?'' Naruto asked politely - a feat in its own - while pushing the doors to his room fully open when he realized that it was the little, white haired Neko that had been knocking impatiently on the doors for the last minute or so.

The jinchuriki of the collective nine biju (hopefully their jinchuriki, they had yet to utter a single word to him) had quickly grown to like the little kitty cat - as weird as it might have been to call her that (even weirder still was being called Foxy-kun by the Anko act alike all the time) - and they were fast friends already.

Or... Naruto at least hoped that she saw him as a friend. She was very similar to Gaara in that regard, you had to know them to understand clearly what they mean and think when they are talking to you.

The blank face, the quiet voice, the little to no emotions that they show and the impassive posture.

Yeah, all she needed was the ability to wield the sands and a mop of red hair like Gaara.

Naruto was also trying to work on her rather... apathetic stance to life as he taught her some of his ninja tricks with chakra over the course of the last week. If there was one thing that Naruto had managed to learn from the utter mess that was his life ever since his birth, then it was the fact that there was always a story behind these things.

There is ALWAYS a story.

Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Kurama, Madara, Obito and countless others, all of them had a story behind their reasons for doing wrong and for their actions. He wasn't sure about Orochimaru though. The guy could have been just that messed up. Why did Sasuke have to go reviving that guy back again?

The little hazel eyed girl looked up at him with a passive face.

''Senpai-'' the little Nekoshou feline started to say, ignoring the twitch of Naruto's left eye at being called a senpai.

He wasn't her senior in any way bar his age.

''-you said that you would train me in chakra now.'' the white haired Neko informed him evenly. Sure her ever impassive face was still on, but Naruto could hear that tiniest bit of excitement in her voice. Koneko, or better yet that little part of her being that was still Shirone, would simply love to learn how to control her chakra from a Yokai, even if he isn't a Nekoshou or a Nekomata. She was self-taught in using her life-force as a weapon, and as expected, she didn't have it all down the pat yet. She could manage it on her own, but it would take time.

So normally, Koneko simply relied on her Rook attributes to get her by in a fight. Using Senjutsu was waaay out of the question for her, she was not about to turn into Kuroka.

Getting his twitching eyebrow under control, Naruto responded with an intelligent 'huh' noise of question before he looked down at his wristwatch. The whiskered shinobi never took his new tool off of his wrist, even if he was sleeping. While Naruto could easily tell the time of day just from seeing the position of the sun in the sky, just like any other competent ninja could, it was still nice to be able to tell the exact time simply from a few figures on your arm.

And right now, it was 10 till noon.

Just the right time of day that Naruto had told her he was going to go back to training himself and if she wanted, herself as well.

Looking back up at Koneko, who was simply staring at him with a questioning look on her face, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at the cat girl. '_Man, I hope I'm not turning into Kakashi-sensei' _Naruto couldn't help but think to himself. The silver haired cyclops was a good teacher of integrity and beliefs and all that, but he absolutely sucked as a jonin-sensei.

''I guess I did huh?'' Naruto asked.

Koneko nodded her head in response to those words.

''Riight...'' coughing in mild embarrassment at his situation, Naruto continued to talk like nothing had happened, essentially ignoring the situation that he was in for the sake of... nothing really. Saving his face perhaps?

''Okay, y'know what Koneko-chan. Just give me a moment or two and I'll be ready to train, believe it! And then we can go work on getting our control better together dattebayo!'' Naruto told his younger feline friend enthusiastically (far more enthusiastically then she acted, and she was the one being taught here!) before running back into the room to change his clothes in a jiffy.

''Okay.'' Was her simple response as she closed the doors for him.

Naruto started to quickly change into his new black and orange clothing as he thought to himself. '_Ero-sennin always kept ranting about how I needed better chakra control than what I already have, might as well put his training to use._' It would surely help Koneko-chan with her control over her chakra, even if she didn't use ninjutsu like normal ninjas do.

Neither did Naruto really. All his jutsus were handsealless besides the Kage Bunshin.

When Naruto had asked - out of simple curiosity more than anything - if she already knew how to walk over water and cling to surfaces with her chakra like ninjas do... he had received a blank stare from her until he had managed to replicate the feat on his own. It had taken Naruto demonstrating the tree climbing exercise to get her to believe him that you _can _actually walk up and down trees with your chakra.

What miffed Naruto in particular about that was the fact that it had taken him several tries before he had managed to stick to the tree about half-way. Pure and simple, his chakra control was shot back to Academy levels a week ago. Now it was back to the level he had been right after the chunin exams. 4 months of progress done in less than a week was a good recovery rate for Naruto.

Now, one might be wondering just why would Naruto teach his 'Yokai' friend how to climb trees without using her hands if she already had the ability to fly. While, in reality, there are a bunch of reasons in both the tactical and everyday aspect of life for this to be a really useful skill, Naruto only had and needed one reason for it.

He didn't know that she could fly. Oh sure, he had seen her wings. Those little, tinny things protruding from their lower backs... yeah, those wings of theirs didn't really look all that strong to him. To the blonde ninja, their wings looked like the would snap in half like chopsticks if someone tried to use them for flight.

They weren't like Fuu's wings when she was using Chomei's chakra.

They were strange... to him.

Then again, Naruto was also rather strange to other ninja, so he really didn't have the room to talk here.

It didn't take Naruto more than two minutes to switch out of his sleepwear into his casual clothing. And so, as Naruto finished changing his clothes by swiftly putting on a black colored and orange trimmed jacket, his left hand brushed against something solid hanging around his neck.

The whiskered shinobi stopped doing what he was doing for a moment and paused for a second to think, before he finished the process of changing his clothes by putting the jacket fully on over his left arm and zipping the zipper up from the bottom to the absolute top with his right hand.

He then walked into the bathroom to put on his pouches. He felt more like a ninja with them on even if he had no kunai or shuriken stashed inside them.

''Okay, I've got to admit, these clothes aren't half bad.'' Naruto thought out loud as he inspected the clothing he currently in and just how good they looked on him by facing the large, correction, very large mirror in the bathroom. The blonde looked very sharp in them, the orange and blacks fit well together and didn't contrast itself negativly as much as orange and blue did. Naruto had already put on his sneakers and pants when he was changing before, as well as the dark grey T-shirt underneath the jacket - not the one he sleeps in - so he was all set to go back to training.

Clones could only help him re-master chakra control exercises so much.

''Oh yeah, I almost forgot!'' Naruto reminded himself as he looked down towards his jacket's collar, pulling it away from his neck a tad bit with his right hand.

With a wide grin stretching on his face, Naruto reached down with his left hand into the collar of the jacket.

A second of a moment later and Naruto was fishing a jade green necklace out of the collar.

'_To be the greatest Hokage, that is my dream!'_ a memory of when he was younger flashed into Naruto's mind as the blonde ninja looked at the single, most expensive piece of jewelry in the Elemental Nations with willful (not wistful) blue eyes. The Hero of the Hidden Leaf Village simply stared at the Shodaime Hokage's necklace for a full minute, before clenching his hand around it and letting the necklace fall back into the safety of the jacket.

...It should be impossible.

But it was the real deal...

Naruto could even sense the lingering essence of the Wood Style chakra in it if he concentrated hard enough.

With a small shake of his head, Naruto looked back at his reflection in the mirror.

''Don't worry Baa-chan, I'll find a way home. Keep the hat warm for me...'' the blonde promised to himself with another big grin appearing over his whiskered face before he rushed out of the bathroom and towards the doors.

As Naruto opened the wooden doors that separate his room from the rest of the hallway to meet with Koneko, a thought strayed into his mind. _'Hmmm..I wonder if I could use Wood Release if I focused on using the crystal?' _

After all, his chakra now resonated with all of the chakra natures of the living world due to Naruto being the unitary jinchuriki of the 9 tailed beasts' wills... according to Six Paths Gramps, and he already knew that his chakra was filled with Life Energy from his mother's and Kurama's words.

Just like Kurama's own chakra was originally simply a mass of potent Yang energy trapped within Naruto's seal.

It was something to think about for sure.

Naruto thought that it would be really, really cool of him to use Wood Style like captain Yamato did.

4 Pillars Wood House was an awesome trick!

'' 'Key, Koneko-chan..?'' Naruto called out after the Neko as soon as he stepped out of his room and closed the doors behind him, shooting a big grin aimed at his young friend. ''You ready?''

''Yes senpai, I'm ready.'' Koneko nodded her head.

Naruto pretended like he hadn't had heard her say senpai. He would much prefer Onii-chan or Naruto-niichan! Something like Konohamaru and his team always called him!

''Then let's get going Koneko-chan! If you can learn how to walk on water with your chakra like ninjas can then I will teach you an awesome jutsu that my tou-san invented! It's a pure chakra technique!'' Naruto told the little white haired girl with excitement, wiping away at the top of his nose with his thumb.

''Okay...'' Koneko answered his words curtly before the two of them started to walk through the castle halls again. The duo were taking their time only because Koneko didn't feel like rushing into action like Naruto did. They were heading towards the Castle's back exit that would then lead them directly into the training grounds. There was a large lake by the far end of the barrier that they could use to master - or in Naruto's case re-master - the water walking exercise in peace and quiet.

As he walked by the Neko girl's side, Naruto couldn't help but remember how he had come into the possession of the necklace once more.

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

_FLASHBACK 7 days ago  
_

**_Play_**_ : Keigo Hoashi - Kainé (Piano Collections NieR Gestalt & Replicant)_

_(Underworld [_Devil Realm_], Gremory Castle, Training Field)_

_''Come on, come on, come on.'' Naruto chanted out loud as if it would help him finish the jutsu as he concentrated his chakra. __The blonde haired ninja was holding out his right hand for the other clone to assist in creating a Rasengan like they normally do. Several tense seconds later and the __blue energy held within the palm of his his hand swirled into a round mass of destruction._

_Naruto grinned at his success in creating a stable Rasengan before... _

_._..boom

_''Not again! What's wrong with me!?'' came the sound of a voice who's owner was standing safely away from the blast zone that a Rasengan blowing up - whatever it was planned or unplanned for - created. _

_On the side lines, where he himself wasn't being subjugated to the destructive potential of the Rasengan gone haywire (he had realized that he was being an idiot after the 5th one blew up in his face like a faulty explosive tag), Naruto was yelling out a string of profanities in what could only be called __the __epitome of frustration while he watched __yet another pair of his shadow clones get blown apart by an unstable Rasengan going critical._

_''My chakra is all screwed up!'' that really, really sucked. There was no telling just how much that sucked._

_It was like he was an Academy student all over again, he had absolutely no control over his own power whatsoever._

_And then another question hit him._

_''And where is all of this anger coming from? I thought I was through with this after the Waterfall of Truth?'' __Naruto asked the empty air around him in an angry yell as he punched the only tree still left standing in a 200 yard __radius with his fist, denting the tree bark but doing no more damage to it than he did to himself. _

_It was a very good thing that he wasn't enhancing his limbs with tailed beast __chakra, as he would have toppled it over and sent the tree sailing into the far distance with that punch. The __knuckles on both of his hands were already bloodied to a small extent, but t__he pain these injuries caused him didn't matter to the Konoha shinobi right now. _

_The skin and the flesh would heal within several minutes anyway. __Naruto's own __chakra was still healing him. The speed at which he could heal himself with chakra alone was comparable to the level of healing that the releasing of a single tails worth of Kyuubi's chakra provided._

_It was most likely a ...side-effect of the blonde's adventures and missions and of his unreasonable training in the last 5 years. The potency of Naruto's chakra was starting __to resemble the chakra of the Shodaime Hokage more and more with each passing day. This also included the rather potent healing powers that he received as the fully realized reincarnation of Asura._

_With his fist still planted against the bark of the tree, Naruto raised his head, the locks of blonde hair messing up in the winds, __and looked around the area that the blonde had decided to mutilate in a rush of heated anger. _

_Naruto had learned to accept it back at the Waterfall of Truth. __Pushing his anger and rage down to put on a fake smile that only made him lie to himself would only result in him breaking his promise to Yami. _

_He had to work it over on his own._

_The forest around him, or at least the part of it that Naruto was now in, once lush green and filled with grass and trees and bushes and all the other things that usually make up a forest, was now nothing more than a but a bunch of smoking craters, fissures in the earth and tree trunks that __were broken and mutilated. _

_His reserves were running dangerously low as well._

_Naruto shook his head. _

_Slave...he had just.. he.. he was no slave._

_Now he knew why was Kurama always so pissed at him and at humans in general before they became friends, and just why the fox still loathed the man called Madara. _

_Being called a servant, tied to someone with servitude you didn't chose, was not nice._

_''...king for...''_

_''...needed...''_

_''...really wasn't that hard to find him Hahaue. This place is a disaster area.''_

_''Don't you get smart with me Sirzech. You may be a Lucifer, but I can still spank your ass till its as red as your hair!''_

_''Lucifer-sama, please act your age.''_

_''Grayfia-chaaan...''_

_Out of the corner of his eyes, Naruto saw two, no, he saw three people making their way towards him and by the sound of it, they w__ere arguing amongst each other while they closed in on his position... or something that resembled bickering at least. __Naruto didn't care all that much to be honest._

_The whiskered jinchuriki turned his head just enough to the side to get a good look at them._

_Seeing who the trio approaching him were, Naruto couldn't help himself but to be a sarcastic ass._

_''~Oh hello Lucifer-'Sama', Venelana-'Sama', Icy-'Sama'. How are you three doing on this fine evening?'' __The blonde ninja droned with a dismal emotion of his voice and a dreary facial expression directed at the trio of 'devils'. _

_His words made both of the Power of Destruction wielding nobles stop their chattering__ and blink in his direction, as if they didn't expect him to be there. __The silver haired maid simply stared at Naruto with her blank face. _

_He decided to ignore her. Less of a headache that way._

_Now Naruto still didn't understand just what the fuck devils are, but by now he was already aware of the fact that they weren't fully human. _

_While this wasn't all that bad of a thing really, since summons and the tailed beasts weren't human either, he still found it a bit weird. _

_However, the __fact that they keep calling this ...thing in his chest or soul or whatever, 'Evil Piece' gave Naruto a preeeetty blunt picture of them though._

_''Hello Naruto-san.'' Sirzech greeted the young 'yokai' a__s __the trio of devils came to a stop about 10 feet away from the blonde, ignoring the hostile and sarcastic tone in Naruto's voice. _

_He could easily guess just why the kid was so pissed, and he didn't even need three tries to do it too._

_Though the destruction in this area of the forest was something to marvel at. It reminded him a little of himself when he was that age._

_ ''May we have a word with you?'' The Red Satan asked as he took a single step closer to the blonde, offering an olive branch of peace as the first party in the conversation. There was a small smile of encouragement on his face as he looked at the young child in front of him. _

_'_17 years old and already powerful enough to do all of this damage, marvelous. Ria-tan would have probably exhausted her energy reserves if she tried to replicate the area of destruction that Naruto here had caused to this part of the forest.'_The Lucifer in him thought as he observed one particular crack in the ground that looked to be running a good 50 feet of __length, with upheaves of earth and large craters 10 feet deep trying to 'camouflage' it in the background as just another piece of the mess._

_The red head was wearing his grand Maou armor, just like he normally did whenever he was in the Underworld, and the sight of it actually looked quite funny to Naruto. _

_Madara's armor looked cool on him. _

_That thing looked hilarious on the red head. _

_The only reason for why Sirzech wasn't in the armor earlier that day was the fact that __he had just returned from a secret and very important business installation up in the human realm before having breakfast... H__e couldn't really go around the streets of human cities wearing something like that. _

_To much of a hassle really._

_''Let me think about that... How about fuck of? Does that answer your question oh great Master?__'' Naruto asked the most powerful devil in the Underworld 'politely' before turning his back to the family __of devils and creating another __pair of Shadow Clones to work on his Rasengan._

_''Go scram! I don't want to be near you when the jutsu fails.'' the blonde commanded of the nearest clone as he lowered his hands down from the single seal. The clone in turn simply glared at its creator, it had to be one of those angry personalities that sometimes come out in the clones._

_''Sure thing boss..'' the other clone, the one who's face looked like he had taken Shika's outlook on his rather short life, said as he grabbed the first clone by the shoulder and dragged him away to the far end of the field. _

_Now, Naruto was well aware of the fact that he wasn't acting like the type of the person who __had gained the trust of all the 9 tailed beasts in the span of two days at all, b__ut to be honest, he didn't give a crap about that right now._

_''Uzumaki-san, please don't speak to Lucifer-sama like that.'' Grayfia requested simply when she heard Naruto's response to her husband's words, eyeing the newly formed corporeal copies with a blank look. _

_Naruto ignored the woman's words as he flipped a small green leaf he had picked up from the ground in his hands, before he tried to channel some of his futon natured chakra in it to see just how much work he'll have to do retraining his main chakra affinity. _

_The leaf was cut cleanly in half, from the petal to the top, in an instant. _

_Naruto blinked in surprise when he saw that. _

_'_Huh, that's weird. My chakra control stinks but my Wind chakra nature control is still as good as it was before, uh... whatever happened to dump me here.' _The blonde scratched the back of his head as he stared at the two halves of a leaf falling down on to the ground. __This whole thing just didn't make any sense to him. His chakra was up the wazoo but his wind affinity was still as sharp as ever...  
_

_''Naruto-san, we only came here to talk to you.'' Said Sirzechs as he finally took his eyes away from the ...copies of the blonde boy. To think that Naruto-san can simply create corporeal clones of himself. The amounts of paperwork that he could get himself rid off..._

_''Hmhmhmmm!''_

_''It would be in your best interests to listen to what we have to say Uzumaki-kun. I won't allow for such a rude behavior in my house.'' easily said Venelana as she walked past her son._

_''Hahaue, please don't..''_

_''What the heck do you people want to talk about with me then, huh? How should I lick the soles of your boots or maybe how should I kiss your ass? Nani.. take a hint and buzz of!'' Naruto angrily snapped at them, already annoyed with their butting presences as he turned around on his heels again to face the trio._

_Quickly__ walking past the brown haired woman - with whom so far he had no quarrel with - Naruto got __up into Sirzech's face and continued to talk, steadfastly ignoring the violent explosion of pure blue energy that his clones' Rasengan going haywire caused in the background, blasting chunks of earth, dirt and what was left of a dead tree into the air to reign upon the dead area. __''You can forget it! __Can't you see that I'm busy venting my frustration here. What, did you come here for a fight.''_

_Sirzechs opened his mouth to say something in response to that, his smile dropping slightly, but Naruto cut him off before he could even utter a singly syllable from his throat. _

_''Then I'm so going to kick your ass dattebayo! I didn't just finish kicking Madara-teme's and Kaguya's bony buts back to the afterlife just to be stuck in another dimension as a slave! I'm gonna find a way back home even if it kills me! You want to fight me about it, then bring it on.'' By the end of his short rant of shouts, Naruto's knuckles were turning bone white from the pressure. __They were already healed by the way. Th__e blonde didn't want to talk about it, he just wanted to be left alone right now to do some damage to the terrain and then sleep on his problems. _

_Naruto always had to solve all of his problems on his own anyway. He will do so again and if anyone tries to stop him, they will join the impressive list of fools who have meet their end by trying to stop or kill him in the past._

_All humor was lost from Sirzechs's face when his patience with the blonde 'kitsune' reached its limit. The kid was getting pushy. _

_''I don't think you are capable of fighting anyone in your state, _boy._'' The Lucifer put a special emphasis on the word boy as he crossed his arms over his armored chest, trying to intimidate or knock some sense back into Naruto's skull. The boy had to be reminded that he is a Satan and that such a tone of talking and disrespect won't fly with him._

_Naruto's response to that was to headbutt the man._

_For __his efforts, the orange loving shinobi was frozen from the neck to the ground within a large ice cube, courtesy of Grayfia._

_''Hey! What's this, Hyoton (Ice Release)?'' Naruto yelled out indignantly before he started to struggle with all of his spent might against the ice encasing him like a prisoner in vain. __The layers of pure ice that Grayfia formed with her magical abilities were more than a dozen of __times stronger than the ice that Haku could form with his chakra. _

_And those ice mirrors of his could take on a fireball head first without even getting heated. It took a jinchuriki level chakra shock wave from Naruto to shatter them._

_''Leeet me go!'' the blonde demanded as he strained his muscles, throwing his head back. _

_Grayfia, with her left arm still outstretched behind her floating magical circle symbol seemed to be looking at Naruto in a deadpan sort of way, even if her face was still as blank as ever._

_''Uzumaki-san , please calm down.''_

_''Stupid ice...'' Naruto grumbled not so quietly. _

_The ninja tried to flare his chakra for added strength, but nothing came of it. _

_His chakra might be potent and powerful, but it couldn't simply crack things around it as the Sandaime-jiji's could. __He was still just 17 years old and no power boost is infinite in power. _

_The fact that his perfect chakra control was shot to hell - literally and figuratively - also meant that Naruto should have no way of balancing nature energy with his chakra reserves without turning into a giant toad stone statue, so he couldn't just hop into his toad kata and blast his way out of it. _

_He just wanted to go home. _

_He was tired of all this bullshit life kept throwing at him._

_''Uzumaki-san I'm not going to stand by while you attempt to harm my master, please stop your struggling. Its impossible to break my ice the way you are.'' __the Strongest Queen of the Underworld said in a monotone voice as she glanced at her master's mother before refocusing back onto Naruto._

_Naruto struggled even harder within the confines of her ice, just to prove to her that he can break that ice, but as mentioned before, it was a goal out of his reach. __Nothing short of Senjutsu (Sage Mode) enhanced strength could break that ice. And n__either Rias nor anyone else in the heiress's peerage had the power at the moment to break that ice, least of all Naruto._

_The blonde settled for glaring at the maid._

_''It's okay Grayfia-chan. I should have seen that one coming.'' __Sirzech told his wife as he quickly and expertly cracked back and fixed his broken nose, before sending his mother a look that screamed 'See, told you so!', obviously meant for the way Naruto had responded to their approach. __His own demonic power had no problems in fixing small injuries like that, but there was one thing that annoyed the Red Satan the most about having his nose broken._

_The Lucifer sneezed once before commenting. __''Geez, my noise always gets ticklish when someone breaks it.'' _

_He sneezed again._

_And again._

_Aaaand again._

_Saying 'bless you' would kinda have been redundant when they were all devils there, with the healthy exception of the blonde haired bundle of nerves._

_''Are you okay Lucifer-sama?'' Grayfia, ever the loyal servant that she was to Sirzechs, inquired of her master (and hubby) while looking at his small injury with a raised eyebrow. _

_She dismissed the glowing magical circle by lowering her hand, but the ice that she had already created remained where it was. _

_Around Naruto._

_''Yes, I'm alright dear.'' The Lucifer Maou responded before looking towards the whiskered 'yokai' trapped within his wife's magical construct._

_''Well, i__t would seem that my sister's newest little brother is quite the __stubborn one, eh?'' __The red haired male observed bemusedly, a grinning smile forming on his face when he saw that Naruto was still struggling to break the ice imprisoning him in a cube._

_''I think that Ria-tan and Naruto here will become fast friends just fine... or they will but heads at every turn.''_

_''You wish.'' Naruto replied in a small snarl._

_''Ohhhh yeah. Definitely one of the two.'' Sirzechs said with a snicker. _

_Gotta give the kid the credit for not giving up though._

_''So... what now?'' The Lucifer asked as he looked at the two ladies beside him, one his wife, the other, his mother._

_''I think it would be best if I were to talk to him Sirzech, Grayfia.''_

_XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX_

**_ Play_**_ : OneRepublic / Pitbull - Counting Stars / Timber (fingerstyle guitar cover by Peter Gergely) [TABS] _

_About 25 minutes later and Lady Gremory, the mother of one Rias Gremory and Sirzechs Gremory, was just __finishing up her little _talk_ with Naruto. _

_This 'little talk' of theirs in between them had ranged from themes of just how __should Naruto be seeing his current situation in life concerning his new ties with Rias as a member of her peerage and a a member of the Gremory family, to things like how Naruto __shouldn't be acting so disrespectful to others with a lot yadi yada yare in between that Naruto had tried to ignore out of nothing but sheer stubbornness. _

_And because the blonde haired ninja was still trapped and contained within Grayfia's cube of ice that thankfully wasn't freezing the boy on the Queen's command to death, he had no choice but to __listen to her words._

_''I think it would be best if you were to think of this place as your home.'' Venelana Gremory told the whiskered jinchuriki, gaining the boy's attention __once more, it having been lost in favor for staring at the setting sun in the distance about a minute ago._

_The Gremory Clan matriarch was looking straight into the angered blue eyes of the young kitsune yokai boy._

_The blonde haired kid stared right back at her in some sort a of __stubborn act of defiance. _

_She was, of course, __talking__ about the __Gremory Household as a whole and just what it could offer to him if he were to just.. accept the cards that had been dealt to him. _

_And if he wanted to take it so far, to think of it as a price of getting a second chance in life. _

_To become a part of her little girl's family, even if the first impression about it wasn't all that spectacular. _

_Venelana Gremory had always taken her position as a matriarch of the House of Gremory very seriously, and this meant that she had to make sure that all of the servants serving them in some way, shape or form were well cared for and that none of them had something to complain about... it was the way that the Gremories had operated since ancient times, an oddity in the Underworld for sure, but they have left their mark in the society because of this._

_Having been there so see, hear and experience just what big of a mess her __daughter had created in her little act of impulsion (the emotions that the newer generations carry can be such a head-ache at times), the brown haired lady of the house had decided to help the blonde boy to, at the very least, get a better picture of what he had gotten himself into._

_Should the boy get a bad impression of her family, he will most likely snap back at Rias in a hostile manner at some point down the timeline... well more hostile than he was being already. _

_Venelana did not want to become one of the mothers who's child had died simply because they could not appease or control their __peerage. Such a thing would be ridiculous, ludicrous for the Gremories._

_''Having just arrived in the Underworld, you are in an environment that you don't understand. I can... understand that, from a certain point of view this might seem like a bad thing, __and I can see that it would be a very big shock to you.'' Lady Gremory told Naruto as she hummed in thought, a small smile growing on her face as she saw the boy respond to her words._

_''I already have a home.'' Naruto responded after having spent the last 7 minutes with his mouth snapped shut. ''It's called the Village Hidden in the Leaves.'' _

_Konoha was and always will be his true home. __There was simply no chance of Naruto ever wanting to stay here over going back to Konoha, the village that his parents have given their lives for in its defense, the village that Ero-sensei had always served until his death. The village that had accepted him and the village __that he was going to be the leader of one day._

_He couldn't bring Jiraiya-sensei's dream to fruition if he was stuck in this world. _

_How can he bring peace to his world and end the conflicts of the shinobi if he wasn't even present there to do it._

_The mother that didn't even look to be any older than 20 smiled at him sincerely. _

_''Well then, I guess that you can think of it as your... home away from home, that is until you finally bond with your fellow servants. You'll find that while many people may think of this as a bad thing, that there are even more humans that would give everything to become a part of our society. The benefits far outweigh any potential slight that you may feel Uzumaki-kun, of this I am sure by my own life.'' Venelana finished saying with an ever wider smile on her face as she sensed the boy's apprehension lower, although she was still composed and acted like a noble woman of her caliber should._

_''Servants...'' Naruto muttered silently looking away._

_''I'm sorry, Uzumaki-kun, what did you say?'' Venelana asked as she strained her hearing. _

_Her eyebrows furrowed together when Naruto looked back at her._

_''Where I come from...'' Naruto started to speak before pausing dramatically. _

_Oh kami, he was having a terrible itch that he wanted to scratch right about now. _

_The blonde continued to speak with some mild discomfort, grimacing as the itch got stronger, like an annoyance that didn't want to go away. __He forced himself to ignore it._

_''...t__he word servant never meant a good thing. My village, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, had always been very serious about its ninjas having free will. The choices we took to serve and die for the village were all taken with our belief in the Will of Fire.'' Naruto reincited some of the things that he could remember Sandaime-jiji telling him about their village and their beliefs in the Will of Fire as he quickly __looked over the trio of devils. _

_He had calmed himself while listening to Lady Gremory's words. _

_From the way the woman spoke to him, still looking at him kindly had reminded Naruto that __blindly lashing out in anger and rage was something that would have made Jiraiya-sensei,_ his _sensei,__ frown in disappointment. Disappointing the only person who ever saw something in him when he was an annoying pest was the last thing Naruto wanted._

_Lady Gremory, Sirzechs and Grayfia were all listening intently to Naruto's words about his home._

_''The way you say it makes me sound like some sort of a slave.'' he told Venelana with a grimace clearly visible on his face before his visage darkened._

_''Do you want to know what my village did to slavers?'' Naruto asked the matriarch with a glare that didn't fit him, yet only three people have ever seen such a look appear on his face. _

_Deva path_

_Uchiha Madara _

_Kaguya_

_Sure Naruto hated killing others, because killing spreads hatred, but he had done his share of it as a ninja, however big or small it may be. _

_Be it bandits or enemy ninja, summons or even White Zetsu, he had killed before in his life. _

_Slavers were the sort of people that Naruto hated the most. They were just a single place lower than the scum called rapists on his scale of thing that Naruto hates._

_ But to bring about a world of peace, he can't go simply killing everyone he hated and he thought was scum. _

_That was not what Jiraiya-sensei wanted of his dream. That wasn't what Nagato entrusted him to do._

_That was the path that Madara and Obito were on. The path he had sworn never to take._

_''Oh my, you don't have to worry about such a thing with us.'' Venelana told him with a growing smile that threw Naruto for a loop._

_''Huh?'' was the ninja's eloquent way of saying that he was thrown for a loop. _

_It also served to break his unusually serious face. __He looked much cuter when he was confused. __The matriarch of the Gremory Household chuckled in a good way at those thoughts before she decided that Naruto needed one final explanation on the subject of the Gremory Household._

_She looked at her husband's home before she started to speak._

_''Our family has always had strong ties with the people that serve us. We __see our servants as parts of our family.'' Venelana looked back at Naruto again as she said that, leaning her head into the fingers of her right hand, cupping her chin up._

_ ''__And they think of us the same.'' she finished._

_''...I've noticed.'' the blonde admitted after a pregnant pause, closing his eyes as he took a deeper, silent breath of air. _

_''They are loyal to us, and we are loyal to them.'' Venelana added._

_''That doesn't make any sense...'' Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Lady Gremory with confusion. _

_Servants... and their masters getting along well?_

_''It should, Uzumaki-kun. We aren't monsters. __We look out for each other because that is our way. Young members of my daughter's peerage, such as you, should see each other as siblings and close friends, not enemies to plunge your swords through.'' Venelana explained to Naruto, before chuckling at him coyly. __''I am sure you will get along splendidly with them. You already seem to be getting acquainted with our young little Nekoshou girl well. She had always wanted to meet another yokai, no matter the species they are, and as much as she tries to hide it, she is proud of her heritage. You will be a fine influence on her Uzumaki-kun, that is, should you allow yourself to make those bonds.''_

_''That does sound nice...'' Naruto admitted honestly as he threw Grayfia a glare. _

_The itch was really getting annoying._

_''Now, will you behave?'' Venelana asked as she folded her arms over her chest, getting just a bit more pushy. _

_She wanted to end this conversation with the blonde boy and it__ seemed to be the only thing that worked with Naruto. _

_Being pushy. __Knowing Rias, her daughter should have no problems in fixing the damage she had done. _

_Yes, Venelana is a strict mother, but mothers will always look out for their little babies no matter how old they get. It was just one of the joys and responsibilities of being a parent._

_''Do I have a choice?'' Naruto asked back with a little spunk._

_''No.'' Venelana replied flatly._

_''Fine..'' _

_Lady Gremory nodded with another smile at the young blonde, before turning her head around to get a better look at her daughter-in-law. _

_''Grayfia dear, would you please release Uzumaki-kun from the ice? I believe we have reached an accord with one another.'' The silver haired Queen looked her in the eyes, before bowing._

_''Very well Lady Venelana, it shall be done.''_

_And with a snap of her fingers, the ice around Naruto dissolved into little specters of azure light.  
_

___XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX_

_''Oh man I needed that.'' Naruto said in a voice that was borderline blissful as __he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling that was washing over him. __Should have the Uzumaki clan member __been alone right then and there, __there was a very good chance of the blonde haired ninja moaning from how good the feeling was._

_Fortunately for _, __the whiskered jinchuriki wasn't all alone right then and there. In fact,__ Naruto ____was currently facing the family of devils (still with his eyes closed),_ and moaning would _have simply __made him look plain weird in these people's eyes._

_''Surely it couldn't have been that bad Naruto-san?'' Sirzechs Lucifer - the Maou devil who __was now calm and easy-going again in the presence of a much calmer and more sensible Naruto - asked with a shit eating grin tugging on the corner of his lips as he observed the rather strange boy... and another strange boy._

_''This skin had been irritating me for so long...'' Naruto said to no one in particular as he ignored the Red Satan, much to the Satan's growing amusement. _

_The single most important thing on the senjutsu user's __mind right now was the fact that __h__e was finally getting his itching __scratched._

_Shadow clones were such a useful jutsu when they actually listened to his orders._

_Venelana giggled at the sight of the Uzumaki-kun's antics. The blonde haired boy was scratching the back of his neck while a corporeal copy of him was scratching the boy's back._

_Shivering now that he was finally free of that kami-damned ice, Naruto flexed __his arms, legs and neck a bit after dismissing the clone with a puff of white smoke, the obnoxious __itching having been the very first thing the shinobi had thrown himself at to get rid of._

_ ''Never again.'' Naruto said._

_''Say again.'' Sirzechs asked._

_''Never again am I going to let you hit me with that jutsu. Not even Haku could generate ice that strong!'' Naruto swore with all of his heart as he pointed a finger right at the silver haired maid, glaring at her all the while._

_''Whatever rocks your boat Uzumaki-san.'' Grayfia replied __coolly in the face of his promise._

_Naruto's eye twitched again. ''Why you!'' his fingers twitched as he wanted to strangle the life out of the maid._

_Venelana's amused chuckling got the blonde's attention again. _

_Naruto, with his reserves of chakra pretty much spent, turned his head around to look at her._

_''Er, what is it? What's so funny?'' Naruto asked the brown haired mother as he looked __around the area of the forest that they were in for something funny that could have made the woman chuckle so much. _

_The sight of all the needless destruction that he had caused made him sweatdrop. He will need to expend a lot of chakra to fill the area with Life energy again. _

_With confusion written all over his whiskered face - having found absolutely nothing funny around them sans it being a disaster area - the blonde haired Konoha ninja turned around on his footing to look at Venelana again._

_''Wha'?''_

_''Oh nothing, it's nothing dear.'' Venelana replied dismissively. _

_''Well it's obviously something!'' Naruto pushed for an answer._

_''Well, a woman such as me can easily imagine how my young Rias and yourself will be just perfect for each other. Oh the possibilities...'' the kind yet very strict matriarch of the Gremory Household __admitted to Naruto boldly before she covered her mouth with the palm of her left hand, her eyes closed in mirth as she giggled at his wide eyed reaction._

_Naruto - who's anger was still present in there, just whittled down a bit... okay more than just a bit - reacted to Venelana's words by opening his mouth to snap of a loud & quick protest how he and Rias will never get along, but a firm hand placed on his left shoulder put a halt to that plan. _

_Blinking, Naruto looked over to the owner of said hand, trailing up the appendage._

_The blonde stopped looking upwards when he saw Sirzechs giving him a warm smile. _

_''Naruto-san!'' the Satan exclaimed._

_"Urmmm, what?" Naruto replied in the most intellectual way available to him when it came to these kind of things, blinking his blue eyes in befuddlement __while wearing his normal 'stupid' face._

_The Lucifer Maou smiled at him disarmingly, before anime tears started to fall down his face. _

_''My Ria-tan didn't want to leave your side the whole month you know. It was only because she had to that she spend time with us that she wasn't in your room 24/7, she was even sad during our meals... DAMN IT, I WAS SO JEALOUS OF YOU!'' ____The Red Satan screamed out loud into the boy's ear making Naruto jump several feet into the air with surprise._

_''Huh, what the?'' Naruto asked in bewilderment, not totally lost on what's going on._

_''Why do you get such special treatment from my Ria-tan, huh?! WHY?'' the Lucifer devil wailed out loudly and pathetically as he glared at Naruto through teary eyes._

_''I have no idea- yikes!''_

___The powerful Maou of the Underworld instantly shut his mouth (and his tears mysteriously vanished in an instant) when his strict maid / wife quickly appeared by his side in what had to be a body flicker technique, __scaring the ever living crap out of Naruto again in the process, and pulled at her hubby's left ear, hard._

_''Yeolp!''_

_"Please control yourselves Sirzechs-sama!" Grayfia told her King with a dangerous undertone to her voice as she applied just a little of her ice magic to her fingers (at near full power), making the Satan yelp in pain as his ear was frozen from the inside out._

_"...or I will!" the silver haired maid accentuated __her words with a wave of potent killing intent directed at her master, making Sirzechs nod furiously with his head in terror and Naruto to sweat drop._

_ This... was not what he was expecting... at all._

_''Uzumaki-kun?'' Lady Gremory called out in a questioningly sort of tone as she walked up to the young yokai with something held in her hands._

_''Hmm? Yeah, what'ya need ...um Gremory-san?'' __Naruto, unsure of what to say exactly in response to her words - or how to call the woman that was Rias's mother -__ asked as he looked away from the comical sight of the weeded couple and back at the __the brown haired woman._

_...and promptly froze in his tracks, his eyes going wide as dinner plates and his breath getting caught in his throat._

_''I believe this is yours, am I not mistaken?'' The matriarch of the clan asked him as she held out _the_ jade green colored crystal necklace of the First Hokage to Naruto. _

_She was giving him a daring yet kind smile, telling him to take it._

_''Go on, take it. I don't think it will bite.'' Venelana told the blonde as she shook it in front of his hands._

_The orange loving shinobi slowly and tentatively reached out for the necklace hanging from her hand,_ his necklace_, __with his hand __at those words. __Naruto was looking to be nearly afraid that his hand will pass through it like through a bad illusion the moment he closed in on the piece of jewelry._

_''H-how?'' __Naruto stuttered out, __all of the blonde's spunk now gone from his voice. _

_''Simple, that how.'' Venelana told him proudly like it was obvious._

_''Nani.. It was destroyed... It-it- couldn't be fixed. I tried.'' Naruto stated remorsefully as he __took the necklace into his hands._

_ He really did try fixing the necklace with all of his might, but for some reason the necklace never allowed itself to be brought together again. _

_By now, both the Lucifer and his Queen had stopped with their humorous - to watch - antics and were currently approaching the duo with quick strides, the mighty Satan holding his incased in ice ear in pain while looking at his strict wife with a sour look._

_The icy maid ignored her master's stare, already used to those sour looks she got. It wasn't her fault that her husband was such an idiot that he needed to be reprimanded constantly. She just hoped that their son didn't grow up like that._

_''Well, when we were getting ready to throw away the damaged scrapes and rugs that I suppose were once clothes of some kind.'' Venelana started speaking as she retracted her hand back, remembering just how beaten up the boy looked like when his daughter had brought him home. Such distress was rare to see on the face of a devil._

_''...__one of my maids found a bunch of broken shards in your pocket.'' The brown haired woman shrugged nobly at his quick and dubious glance. _

_It was true, it was really by accident that they had found it._

_''But still.. how?'' Naruto asked once again - feeling like a little child who didn't know what something meant - as he looked over the necklace in his hands with a smile that reeked of inner turmoil. __He had never forgiven himself for destroying it, even if it was Kurama's fault at the time. _

_Tsunade-baa-chan had entrusted him with the dream of becoming a Hokage, and the necklace was the symbol of his bond with her._

_One of his most cherished bonds. _

_Tsunade was the mother that Naruto had never had._

_To know that he had destroyed something so precious to both of them... had always weighed on Naruto. He had put such thoughts behind him when the war had started, but now... when he was stuck here..._

_''I had it repaired by an old friend, he's a master of jewelry of all kinds, but his specialty are enchanted jewels.''_

_''Like this one?'' Naruto asked as he put the necklace back on, slowly accustoming to their jargon. __Enchanted__ could easily mean the Mokuton (Wood release) chakra of the Shodaime Hokage infused into the crystal. Naruto was not _that _stupid._

_''Like that one.'' Venelana nodded as she folded her fingers together behind her back._

_The blonde sighed, massaging his temple as a small smile appeared on his face before he did one thing that he had never done to anyone._

_He bowed._

_''Thank you.. thank you so much.''_

_What did he do to deserve all of these life twisting things. _

_He just wanted to become Hokage, grow up, have a family with Sakura-chan and teach his kids how to be awesome. _

_Is that really such a bad thing._

_But.. Naruto fingered with the jewel... he got his necklace back._

_With a big grin on his face and a few tears threatening to escape from his eyes, Naruto suddenly enveloped the nice lady in a hug that would have out a bear to shame. _

_''Domo arigato Gremory-obaa-chan!'' (Thanks a lot Auntie / Granny Gremory)_

_''It's okay, it's okay, don't worry about it.'' Venelana told the young boy lightly with a motherly smile on her face as she tapped his shoulders, and Naruto let go of her with a small blush pinking his face before he quickly wiped away the tears from his eyes. _

_He laughed awkwardly at what he had just done._

_The matriarch of the Gremory Household chuckled at him amusedly, sending a wink to her son._

_''Does the necklace mean something special to you?'' __Sirzechs asked as he too smiled at the boy, putting an arm around Naruto's shoulder - the armor not really getting in his way in any form -. _

_He could already sense just how much more the blonde's soul was at peace with that little trinket of green hanging around his neck._

_''Yeah... It was a present from my Baa-chan. The Necklace of the Shodai Hokage.'' Naruto said proudly as his smile grew, not looking at any of the devils in particular, but looking up into the darkening skies above them._

___''I see.'' The Satan nodded his head before asking one more thing of the blonde._

___''Tell me, Naruto-san. Do you have a dream?''_

_End Flashback_

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

(Underworld [_Devil Realm_], Gremory Castle, West Wing)

''Lord Gremory will be seeing you now.'' Grayfia Lucifege said in her always present 'neutral' tone of voice.

The older woman's words - her voice as level as it datelessly was - easily washed over the entire room until they finally reached the ears of the young devil heiress, as the powerful-in-magic maid stepped out in front of the doors leading into Lord Gremory's office. The Strongest Queen of the Underworld was currently standing not far enough away to vanish from the sight on the other side of the door frame nor too close to be an obstruct in the path, yet she was still close enough to fully open the doors with one hand without ever moving an inch from her spot.

The crimson haired heiress of the Gremory Household, now faced with the eternally strict face of her brother's Queen motioning, indicating, for for the two of them to approach the doors in order to enter the office of Lord Gremory, was forced to calm herself (and her nerves) down quickly, for she had to make herself presentable for the audience with her father.

'_Yes, just a moment.' _Rias thought to herself briefly (wishing she could just voice it out loud, but the woman across the hall terrified her sometimes, most of the times actually) as she locked gazes with her best friend's own orbs.

Rias following her best friend's gaze looked down at her hands.

She had to hold back a small wince from showing.

Her hands were trembling from their previous conversation.

The red head took a deep breath and with nothing but pure will power, she forced her muscles to relax, for her hands to stop shaking like she was a little rabbit.

'_Calm down Rias.. take a deep breath and get up. They are waiting for you to move'_

The noble in her; raised since birth, trained since childhood and molded in her maiden-hood couldn't - and wouldn't - present herself to her father looking as shaken up as she did now, it wouldn't be considered proper when she was specially summoned like this.

This specific part of Rias's mind was then - at least subconsciously - weighed, measured, compared and contrasted against another part of her. The part of Rias that was of her own creation, getting stronger and growing in influence as the heiress aged and grew up.

This was the more open minded and the less aristocratic side of her, a side that had been only reinforced by the time that the girl had spent in the realm of humans, where the society is already so much more different than their own, yet still the same.

And yet, in the environment such as this one, the noble side of her had to prevail.

It would serve her nothing in the end to appear weak in her father's eyes, and it would only earn her his guilty sympathy.

She needed neither his nor anyone else's sympathy.

What she needed was a way out of her engagement.

''Don't worry Rias.''

Rias looked back up at her best friend.

''I'm sure everything will be fine... Just, just get yourself together now, alright?'' The Himejima hurriedly whispered lowly, too lowly to be heard by anyone else (especially Grayfia), to her King sitting on the couch right beside her. The sadistical servant then dared herself by glancing over the couch's seating and looked towards the ever imposing sight of one Grayfia Lucifege.

The Ice Queen was standing as still and chilly as the ice that the 200 - years - older - woman - than - them can summon, right there by the doorway, staring at them curtly and plainly in what had to be shortening patience.

Akeno waved at her cheerfully while trying to hide a very nervous smile behind a _very_ fake smile.

''Just a moment Grayfia-san! Buchou will be right there! Give us a second.'' With that said as neutrally as she could say it, the Ultimate Sadist quickly ducked her head back down behind the couch's seating again and looking back at her King / best friend.

Quickly saying several more choiceful cheer ups to Rias helped speed up the process of calming down the red head tremendously.

Akeno always knew Rias the best, not her parents, not her brother, not her cousins nor step-siblings, but Akeno.

The sadistical / masochistical girl knew exactly which buttons to push and how to push them, as well in which order to push them to get a desired result out of her King. (This result can be good, bad, embarrassing or just plain annoying for the crimson haired girl).

As soon as that was done, the two of them quickly stood up from the comfortable couch and elegantly, as not to arouse any more suspicion out of the maid, made their way towards the doors that separate the office of Lord Gremory from the waiting room.

''Grayfia-san, I excuse myself for the delay.'' Rias said that as she bowed her head lightly in respect for her brother's Queen. She stopped walking right in front of said Ice Queen, before continuing to ask as was. ''You called?'' The red head was the first to speak and so she started the 'conversation'. Akeno was copying her master's movements without a moment of a lag.

Both of them knew the delicate etiquette of conduct in a Castle by now quite thoroughly... and they both shared the same opinion of it, just like most of their peers did.

But.. they had to act the characters of a noble and the noble's servant (and not act like best friends forever) to the letter when summoned for an audience by another noble, be it Rias's father or some other imposing dignitary. Old ways and old customs, as well as traditions still reigned supreme in the large courts of the Underworld and they had to get used to them sooner rather than latter in the event that they ever visited these Households, a thing that they surely will as Rias was the first in line for the Household.

A devil's lifespan is a long lifespan.

''The excuse is taken to knowledge Rias-sama, by your words.'' the silver haired maid easily responded to the heiress words without even showing a hint of emotion on her face. She bowed her head back in respect to Rias as the clan heir (though she bowed a tad bit more because she was on duty).

The Maou's wife continued.

''Your father and brother will see you now.''

''Very well, may you have us.'' was the response that Rias told her.

With the 'greetings' - as much as they may be called like that - exchanged between them, Rias and Akeno both made their way into the room to finally see just what did the Gremory Clan's current head want of them this time.

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

**Play **: Виктория Шмакова Катюша (Victoria Shmakova - Katyusha)

(Underworld [_Devil Realm_], Gremory Castle, Training Field Edge)

Naruto was standing on top of the lake's surface, practicing his taijutsu skills against an imaginary foe when he glanced to the side.

''You are doing a great job Koneko-chan, keep it up! You'll master this practice in no time, believe it!'' the blonde haired ninja enthusiastically shouted over the water's surface towards Koneko. She too was standing on the surface of the water, albeit shakily at that, and her feet were dipping into it up to her ankles.

Naruto nodded at her quick adaptation to the basic ninja practices before he continued on with his own chakra control practice. To the casual observer (if there ever was one in his people's line of work), his body was moving in strange criss-cross patterns, dips and lunges and hand to hand combat combinations that wouldn't make much sense in a fight, and they must have looked even weirder because Naruto was fighting against nothing but pure air.

Little beads of sweet were clearly visible going down his forehead as the blonde had to concentrate himself really hard to keep a constant flow of his chakra channeled toward the soles of his feet (to stay afloat on top of the water surface of course) while he slowly and methodically went through some of the katas for the Kawazu Kumite, the only real taijutsu style that Naruto knew beside his own mish-mash of moves that Jiraiya had helped straighten out.

Still, Naruto was very happy that his chakra control was quickly coming back to him.

Walking up and down trees was like a second nature to him again, and the water walking exercise was going along splendidly.

Thank you Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Evading an imaginary punch from his imaginary foe, Naruto ducked under it. Twisting sharply on his spot on the water under the punch while still ducking down, the blonde quickly turned around again and brought his right leg up for a inverted crescent kick, the momentum of his counter pulling him into the air. Naruto briskly extended his left hand out, and pushed himself off the water's surface with it - creating little ripples in the water -, twisting around while hanging upside down in mid air and continuing the move by entering the more offensive form of Kawazu Kumite : with a falling reverse round-house kick that would have more then enough power to rip someone's head off their shoulders.

The white haired girl nodded in acknowledgment to her newest senpai's words as she watched him practice his hand to hand skills.

She was more than a little amazed at his maneuverability, she was under the impression that Kitsunes normally just relied on their firepower (literally) in combat.

Taking a shallow breath, she tried to take another step forward on the water surface.

_SPLASH_

...before she fell into water... again.

''...'' Naruto, with his body still moving along in the patterns of the Toad Kata, stared shamelessly at the spot on top of the water's surface where the little white haired kitty cat had previously been standing.

...before he burst his gut out laughing.

''HAHAHA, I never knew it was so funny to watch others try this!'' the blonde said with a fit of laughter. Naruto continued to laugh at Koneko's expense as he stopped in the middle of an offensive taijutsu kata to take a breather. The cat girl had just fallen back into lake water for the fifth time in the last several minutes as her own control over her chakra faltered.

''No wonder Ero-sennin kept laughing his ass off when I was learning this!'' Naruto exclaimed as he slowly stopped laughing, yet a few amused chuckles still escaped his mouth. He then side-stepped a small blast of water.

''Nice try~!'' Naruto teased the water... well it looked like he was teasing the water.

He was in reality teasing the little girl under the water's surface who had used a little magic to propel all that water around her forward at his face. The blonde's near nude form was as dry as it can be with the obvious exception of his bare feet, as they had slipped into the water below him several times over the course of training when his concentration had slipped too much.

Due to several prior experiences in doing this, Naruto had decided to take off his clothes when Koneko, himself and Kiba - who the duo had picked up on their way to the lake - had reached the lake itself. He didn't need to get his clothes wet again carelessly in relearning this. Of course Naruto was still wearing boxers on him, but his toned body and lean muscles were clearly visible in the artificial sunlight of the Underworld's Sun. The boxers were colored in a plain old gun-metal grey color and they lacked any theme on them, but Naruto was confidant he'll be able to find some ramen-themed boxers out there.

Kiba had told him of this Japan place where Ramen is a part of the 'national cuisine' or something along those lines.

Naruto had no idea what that means as the Elemental Nations had quite literally all the same foods, but he understood enough to know that there will be ramen there. That was always a plus in his book.

''That is a rather strange way for someone to use their powers.'' Kiba observed verbally from the lake's shore. The blonde haired Knight was facing off against a pair of his fellow blonde's 'Shadow Clones', who were wielding nothing else but what looked like a rudimentary short sword. The swords were dark grey in the middle (hinting at a tougher metal) with steel colored edges (he knew that it was definitely not plain human steel).

The design of the swords highly resembled that of a roman Gladius, but it had a stylized leaf etched into its sides and the blades were much thicker in the middle.

''Really?'' Naruto asked as he looked at Kiba.

The Knight nodded his head.

He then shrugged his shoulders. ''Meh, where I come from this is something almost every ninja knows.'' The Uzumaki clan member said as he tapped his foot on the water surface twice, like it was a solid and hard floor and not a liquid. Because really, the blonde haired genin had never once meet a ninja, genin or otherwise, that didn't already know how to do this exercise.

Why the heck did Kakashi-sensei wait up until after the first two rounds of the chunin exams to teach them this again?

What's worse, the silver haired jonin didn't even teach it to them.

At least not to him, Sasuke sure as heck learned it from the Cyclops, the teme!

Kiba shook his head at Naruto's comment as he parried both of the sword strikes with his own blade. He had to however, retreat when the left clone created another clone to try and bisect him.

''Walking on water? Creating corporeal copies of yourself. The copies creating more copies. Sealing things into scrolls.'' the blonde counted from his mind.

''Yeah.. what?''

''Naruto-kun, just who thought of doing such things?'' Kiba asked away as he quickly cut one of the clones in half. But the Knight in the service of Rias Gremory wasn't prepared for the side-effect of dispelling a clone. He coughed a couple of times when the shadow clone burst into a cloud of white smoke that blinded his vision.

''Hell if I know. Walking on surfaces is just something that every ninja learns when they start their service. The clones are my speciality though!'' Naruto finished a little smugly, knowing that there is no one alive in the ninja world that knew more about that jutsu than him.

The Nidaime Hokage was dead, so he didn't count.

''And here's my little student!''

Koneko finally broke the water's surface, spitting out a small amount of water from her mouth, as well as a single, small goldie fish that flopped once in the air before landing into the water with a mini splash.

''I am wet again...'' she muttered to herself before she glared her hazel does at Naruto lightly.

As a Nekoshou, Koneko hated water in any form. There was a good reason for why she was trying to learn this; because she would never, ever have to touch the water again if she learned how to walk on it.

At least then only her feet or a single part of her body would be touching it.

''It's your fault Naruto-senpai that I am wet again...'' she told Naruto quietly as she let the sentence trail off.

Koneko then quickly swam over to the shore of the lake again and stripped out of her wet clothing. She was wearing a white and light blue colored bathing suit below her white shirt and black shorts.

Naruto took a little offense to that. He pointed an indignant finger at her. ''Don't look at me like that Koneko-chan. I had to learn how to do this in a hot spring! Do you know just how hot those things are?! They 're blistering!''

The little kitty ignored him as she turned away.

''Hey, I'm talking over he- whoah!'' Naruto shouted at her before he followed Koneko's earlier example...

...and fell into the water.

Unseen by anyone there, the left corner of Koneko's lips quirked upwards very, very little.

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

**Play **: Celldweller - It Makes No Difference Who We Are

(Underworld [_Devil Realm_], Gremory Castle, Lord Gremory's Office)

The office of one Lord Gremory was quite an expensive place to enter even by the standards of nobility, yet the room was made and stylized to be function over fashion. This does not automatically mean that the office and everything inside of it didn't cost several times more than what a second level citizen devil made in his first 300 years of life. Heck, even the dusting would have been worth something just because it made contact with something as expensive as the contents of the office.

That is, if dust actually existed in there.

However, this was not the case here. Mainly because there were several arrays of highly sophisticated runes that kept the place spotlessly clean, perfectly humid and just warm enough for any devil to enjoy.

''Otou-sama, Onii-sama. You wanted to talk with me urgently?'' Rias asked the two occupants of the room with a firm tone of voice the moment that she had stepped into her father's office, bowing her head in respect again. Akeno was faithfully trailing a single half step behind her master while Grayfia was coming up right behind them.

That is after she had closed the doors to the room so that no one may listen in on them.

Secret and important stuff will be discussed y'know...

''Yes, Rias, we did.'' Lord Gremory told his youngest daughter with a warm and a pleasant tone of voice as he put down a black manila folder on the table in front of him. The oldest devil in the room tilted his chin up slightly before addressing his offspring with a smile on his face.

''We have some important things to discuss with you Rias, about your future. Please, take a seat.'' Rias's father offered to her when she looked up at him from the bow, his smile only warm and pleasant as he indicated for her to sit in a comfy chair across his own. The patriarch of the Gremory Household was sitting in a what looked like a large 'corporate office' chair, located behind a large and ornate desk made out of special, magic resistant wood.

There was a bunch of files scattered across the table on his left side as well as several folders folded together in the middle of the table, the opening / reading side facing Rias.

''What's the rush?'' the crimson haired girl asked curiously as she walked up to the front of the table. She looked at the chair. ''I'd rather stand if you don't mind.'' Rias asked him, and the devil nodded in acknowledgment to that.

''We thought that our little girl would want to get in on some of the more... delicate business transactions that our family has taken part of.'' Sirzechs told his sister as he got up from his own seat by the side of the table, the heavy looking armor he wore doing nothing to lessen his maneuverability.

In response to that, Rias subtly raised one of her eyebrows.

''You are the heiress of the Clan and will become the matriarch of the Gremory Household in the future, regardless of your betrothal.'' Lord Gremory told his daughter informatively from his seat behind the ornate table as he leaned forward, bringing his hands up on to the table, crossed his fingers together and inter-locked his hands.

He watched as his eldest walked up to Rias, who had tensed minutely at his last words.

Sirzechs smiled at his little sister with affection as he opened his arms wide for a hug. ''How's my little Ria-tan feeling?''

''Don't...''

The younger, red headed male cocked his head to the side questioningly.

''I'm still mad with you and otou-sama, onii-sama.'' Rias informed him bluntly as she folded her arms across her chest.

She sent a mild glare directed at both of the males, but she broke it soon enough and hugged her big brother back. No matter what they did, she still loved her family dearly.

The adults in the room shared a joint grimace at her declaration, though one could never tell with Grayfia - who was as neutral faced as ever.

Sirzechs shook his head at his wife to stop her from saying anything, seeing her about to speak.

She was a stickler for rules and Rias's words would have earned her the ire of any other noble family. The silver-haired maid kept a neutral look on her face as she gave her master a responding shake.

Speaking of being mad, Naruto-kun was still a little angry with her.

As a devil and a noble one at that by birth, Rias was raised to make her wants and needs clear to others, and to even to take whatever it was that pleased her for herself. Such was the way of sin that ran in the blood of all devils, no matter how benevolent they are to others.

Naruto confused Rias greatly.

She didn't know what to do about him. Nor why she reacted with him like that. For some reason, whenever he looked at her, she felt like her very soul was being read, and that his opinion about her mattered more than any other.

She had no idea why was this.

The crimson haired girl had also had another dream about him last night.

Well... it wasn't really a dream as much as it was a bunch of visions mish mashed together, and they were murky at times.

But she could remember several points in them very clearly.

And they had helped explain some things to her however indiscriminately... more specifically what or just who Naruto is.

"_Ha!" An older version of a young Naruto, wearing some horrid orange clothes, jumped to his feet, pointing a finger at a man with a scar running across his nose. "I found you, sensei!" the whiskered boy shouted excitedly._

"_No, idiot! I found you!" The man replied sternly. It looked like he wanted to slap the boy across his head and then shake him in the air like a doll. __They were standing in the middle of a forest near a cabin. Rias had no form to use and walk around as she was nothing but a viewer in this memory._

"_Hehehe, you're fast, Iruka-sensei. I only managed to learn one jutsu from the scroll." the man, seemingly called Iruka blinked. _

_He then stared at Naruto. __Then blinked again. _

_He then looked around the clearing, his eyebrows furrowed. _

_Rias wondered what he was thinking about._

"_Ne, ne, sensei." Naruto got both of their attentions again. "Now that I've got a super cool jutsu down, don't you think its about time I graduated?"_

"_What? Graduated?" Iruka looked lost for words._

"_Yeah, yeah. That's how this works, right? I sneak in and take the scroll, learn a jutsu from it, and then I get to graduate." Naruto looked to be very proud of himself as he said that, grinning like a loon._

_Iruka narrowed his eyes at the little blonde. "Who told you that?" he asked in a commanding tone._

"_Mizuki-sensei did. He told me about how to get the scroll and this... place..." Naruto trailed off as both he and Rias noticed the look on 'Iruka-sensei's' face. _

_He looked angry. _

_That's when they heard a whistling sound, like something large cutting through the air at high speed._

"_Get down!" __Iruka shouted as he shoved Naruto back, sending him to the ground before several object collided with his body with speeds close to that of a human bullet. _

_The blonde groaned, sat up, and looked like he was about to complain to Iruka when his throat closed up in horror. Rias could see why._

_Iruka-sensei was standing several feet away from him, his arms crossed over his face. _

_Several small black ninja daggers, 'kunai', were sticking out of his arms, chest and legs, the flack jacket he wore seemingly doing nothing as an obstacle. __The man's blood was clearly visible, glistening red and sickly in the moonlight as it trailed down the man's arms and stained his clothes, creating small puddles by his feet._

"_So glad that you could join us, Iruka." _

_Another man appeared at the scene, standing on a tree __a tree branch several meters away. _

_He was crouching down on the branch, dressed in a similar way to the Iruka person. _

_The only difference between them was that this man had a pair of VERY large ninja throwing stars, shuriken, on his back._

"_Mizuki," Iruka-sensei scowled in realization. "I see... so that's how it is. You were just using Naruto to steel the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing!"_

_'Mizuki' laughed at him._

_ It was not a pleasant laugh, and it sounded more like it belonged to a an old age devil than anything. _

_"That's right! I did!"_

"_Wh-what's going on?" Naruto asked as he looked at the man up in the tree with confusion clearly seen in his blue orbs and on his face._

"_Naruto!" Mizuki held out his hand like a cliche bad guy. _

_"Give me the scroll!" _

_Just now did she spot the over sized scroll in Naruto's hands._

_It was huge, and intricate kanji ran on it's edges._

"_Don't do it, Naruto!" Iruka shouted to the blonde as he tried to remove the kunai from himself. __"You can't let Mizuki have the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu that could put the village in great danger! Mizuki used you to gain the scroll for himself, for his own power!"_

"_Naruto." Mizuki's voice flowed like silk, but she could just hear the sickly sweetness in it. __"Iruka's just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll."_

"_What...?"_

"_Don't listen to him, Naruto!" Iruka shouted in pain. "He's just trying to trick you! He's lying!"_

_The Mizuki person chuckled, darkly and sinisterly like a foul demon._

_"Oh, I'll tell you who's lying."_

_Iruka's eyes widened in alarm at that. "No Mizuki! It's forbidden!"_

"_They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto" The Mizuki man said as he leaned forward on the branch, heedless of Iruka's shouting at him. His face was smug and he looked like he was about to cackle derangedly. __"...since the degree of twelve years ago!"_

"_W-What degree?" Naruto stuttered as he scrambled back._

"_Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it even now. He'd do anything to shut me up." Mizuki said as his eyes narrowed._

"_What is this degree? What are you talking about?"_

"_Mizuki don't! It's forbidden!"_

"_The degree is that no one can tell you that the Kyuubi no Yoko, the demon that destroyed our village is sealed inside of you!" both Naruto's and Rias's eyes widened at the piece of information. Then he really is..._

_"The fox that nearly eradicated our home and killed Iruka's parents is inside your body."_

_"YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO YOKO!"_

_Mizuke tried to kill Naruto after saying that, but Iruka got in his way. _

_Before anything else could be said and done, Naruto ran for the hills.  
_

_Mizuki jumped down on the ground and walked up to the injured male._

_''You know once he makes up his mind, nothing can change it. He's going to use the scroll and the power in it to get his revenge on the village. You saw that look in his eyes, didn't you?''_

_''Those are the eyes of a beast. Face it Iruka, he's a monster!''_

* * *

_''You won't get your hands on that scroll.''_

_''Hah! As if that's going to stop me. Don't you get it. Naruto's like me!''_

_''How's that?'' Iruka asked, though it looked like he didn't care for the silver haired man's words._

_''He wants the scroll for his own power ans his own vengeance That's how beasts are. He'll pour all of his rage into the scroll and destroy everything!''_

_''You are right.''_

_''That is how beast's are, but that's not who Naruto is!''_

_''He's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind, works hard, puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast, so you are wrong. He's nothing like the Nine Tailed Fox inside of him. He's Uzumaki Naruto! Of the Kohogakure no Sato!''_

_Mizuki looked like a mix between furious and apathetic._

_The silver haired man snorted. ''Huh, you really believe that nonsense? Iruka, I was going to save you for later.. but I've changed my mind.'' _

_The over sized shuriken started spinning like crazy. ''NOW DIE!'' he threw the weapon, but it was suddenly deflected and sent spiraling away into the sky, taking down a tree or two as it sliced the wood apart._

_''If you ever lay a hand on my sensei... I'll KILL YOU!''_

_''Let's see you try! Show me what you can do, Kyuubi no Yoko!''_

_''Tajū...''_

''Rias...''

''Rias..''

''Ria-tan!'' Sirzechs repeated himself for a third time as he tried to get his sister's attention, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

All of a sudden, Rias blinked in surprise, coming out of the memory trance about that little snippet of Naruto's past.

Why was she having these dreams anyway? It was not normal, definitely not normal.

''Huh?'' her eyes quickly zeroed in on her brother, who was staring at her in worry.

''Oh, sorry Onii-sama, what did you say?'' Rias asked him curiously as she put the memories of Naruto's past behind her for a moment, but for some reason or another, she was feeling very happy about them, how she could see his past and get an inclining into his thoughts. It should help her with talking to him, right?

With her little, silent, line of thoughts privy to no one, Rias could only smile at nothing all of a sudden.

No one in the office room of Lord Gremory knew just why was the red headed heiress smiling, but before Sirzechs could decide to ask her about it, Lord Gremory and Rias launched into a discussion about their family's business arrangements that the girl wasn't privy to

...until today.

**2 hours later...**

''Well if that is all you had to tell me, I think I'll be on my way Otou-sama.'' Rias said to her father with a pleased smile on her face as she put down the folder in her hands on to the table.

The heiress had just lived through 2 long hours of non stop discussions and explanations about their family's more secret businesses arrangements (and other related topics).

She was left feeling very happy after all of that, because this meant that she was slowly going to start taking over these business allocations with her position as the heiress to the Household of Gremory, the responsibility of keeping her Clan at their position will rest on her shoulders... and the shoulders of her future husband.

Who was definitely not going to be Riser.

The Crimson Haired Rune Princess was just about to leave her father's office room when her brother's voice stopped her.

Akeno, standing right beside her and half a step behind her, looked over her own shoulder at the Maou Lucifer, but her eyes narrowed when she sensed a bad vibe in the air.

''About that... Riser is going to be visiting us today.'' Sirzechs told his younger sister as he walked up to her again, as if he had only remembered it now.

Rias's face turned murderous for a single second, before it all went blank.

Her voice however, was dangerous enough to make the Satan recoil back from her.

''.._..excuse me_'' and it was only a whisper.

''Your fiance wanted to meet with you.'' Lord Gremory informer his youngest.

''And you just inform me of this today?!'' the heiress looked scandalized when she turned to glare at her father.

''Well, the Phenix heir is set to arrive in..'' the Red Satan said out loud as he looked up at the clock in the room, hanging right above the door frame.

''...half an hour.'' he finished.

With not a single word said to them after that, Rias walked away. Akeno followed after her, shaking her head.

XXXX ~~ HS DxN ~~ XXXX

**Play **: Red Like Roses (Red Trailer) [feat. Casey Lee Williams]

(Underworld [_Devil Realm_], Gremory Castle, Living Room Area)

Rias was walking down one of the halls of the Gremory Castle briskly with an angry scowl on her face. She wasn't simply angry, she was livid, furious. Lesser devils would have bowed down to her fury, for it was as boiling hot as the magma below their world. The young girl would have been visibly seething if she wasn't in the Underworld at the moment, where her actions were more or less always monitored by her father and his servants in some way or another.

Why?

Because it was _improper _for a lady such as herself to act so angry in an arranged marriage situation. It wasn't noble-like to show such extreme variations of emotions to the public eye.

It's a good thing then that Kupa-jisan had explained to her, long ago, just how to keep her emotions in check or hidden from plan sight. Rias had cried her heart out the day she was informed about the arranged married with the heir of Phenix household. On that day, the elderly butler had found the time in his day to sit down and talk to her about it, to offer some needed advice to her.

The red haired devil heiress glanced over to her left.

She looked at her best friend who was walking right beside her as she clenched her hands in poorly suppressed anger. The long extinguished hatred between the Old Satans and everyone else couldn't even compare to what she was feeling about that devil.

When the two girls took a turn at the end of the hall, Rias decided to be the one to break the silence between them.

''Come on Akeno, let's see how everyone else is doing. I don't think I can wait for this day to be over and be done with that flaming asshole. Onii-sama had to wait until now to tell me he is coming to visit _me_.'' Rias's scowl grew fiercer as her anger threatened to spill over like a glass of water that was long ago filled to the brim.

''Urgh!'' Rias frustratingly threw both of her hands into the air before the duo of young girls walked past a young black haired maid. The maid bowed in their direction out of respect and proper conduct but Rias was too angry to acknowledge the servant at the moment.

''Right away Buchou. Ara ara, is there anyone special we want to see?'' Akeno asked her King mischievously as she waved away the young servant.

Rias sighed at her Queen's lame attempt at teasing her.

The young heiress then smiled lightly all of a sudden when she realized what Akeno was trying to do.

Her left eye still twitched at the insinuation that the masochist girl had just presented her with though. ''I don't know what do you mean Akeno-chan.''

''Sure you don't Buchou, sure you don't... Ufufufu!'' Akeno snickered delicately at her best friend, even going so far to cover her mouth with her hand. The Gremory heiress simply rolled her eyes at her best friend's words and stayed silent as the two of them approached a set of doors.

These doors lead into the living room where Rias could sense that the rest of her peerage was in.

''I wonder what they had been doing, Kiba's and Koneko's energy levels are low?'' She mused to herself as put a hand on the door handle. Rias had woken up this morning with a plan in mind to get Naruto-kun to be more ...recipient to her.

It was a rather unique way to get on someone's good side as well as risky.

It shouldn't be used on servants you weren't sure of if they were loyal to you or not, if you could trust them or not, but Rias digressed.

Now normally, she would have waited until his magical reserves had grown a bit to offer... the offer to the blonde haired yokai / yokai container.

But, seeing as his power levels were already more than high enough to receive one (higher than her own in fact), even if he wasn't a devil, it really didn't seem to matter all that much. Who ever achieved something without taking risks, right? She wanted to get it said before the unavoidable visit of her fiancé (she all but spat the word in the recesses of her mind). So with that on her mind, Rias pushed open the doors to the living room and entered inside.

The first thing to greet her and Akeno when they entered the room was the sight of one Uzumaki Naruto wearing out the carpet. He was pacing from side to side and kept muttering things to himself quietly, seemingly ignoring them and everyone else in the room.

Kiba was lying flat on one of the couches, looking exhausted beyond measure while Koneko was munching on some cookies that were prepared for them while her familiar Shiro, a little white furred and hazel eyed kitty, kept trying to wake Kiba up by pawing at his face and meowing into his ear.

''Hello everyone..'' was the first thing that came to her mind.

Koneko stopped munching on the cookie and looked up at her King.

''Hello Buchou...'' the hazel eyed girl said quietly, before she continued to munch on her cookie.

''Hello Rias-baba, Akeno-baba!'' Shiro waved his little paw at his master's master and that master's queen before he went back to trying to wake Kiba up.

He also innocently ignored the two bright tick marks that bloomed on the heads of the two females when he called them old women.

Naruto stopped pacing about his worries and looked up at the two new arrivals near the doors.

He furrowed his brows together as he looked at them and ignoring common sense (they weren't exactly friends) went back to pacing across the room, gracing the heiress's ears with a grunt that might have meant either ''Hi!'' or ''Die!''. They would never know unless he opened up to them more than he already has.

As a general personal belief, Naruto was always willing to give new people a chance to become friends with, or to even offer a second chance to them. The opportunity to make a new friend, to Naruto, was never worth just choosing to blast people away from you indiscriminately simply 'cuz you didn't like each other.

Case in point: Gaara, Sasuke, Obito, Neji, Temujin, etc, etc.

Most of his best friends and the most influential people in Naruto's life came from either being his enemies or just people he wanted to punch in the face first. He just had to get to know them first. It always hurt him that very few people were willing to extend the same courtesy to him.

But... he stopped and looked back at Rias again... what to do here. He looked away and continued pacing and muttering to himself.

What did Naruto know about this mess.

First of all, he had been dying and the girl sounded like she didn't have a choice at using the 'Evil Pieces' (the name was really misleading), since not using them would have been tantamount to letting him kick the bucket. But, just the thought of being someone's servant... made him want to growl.

Obito's, Madara's and Kaguya's faces kept appearing in his mind whenever he thought about it, and their plans of enslaving a world within an illusion made his skin boil in anger. And sure, while Obito had decided to help them against Madara and atone for his sins, the Uchiha (it's always the Uchiha) was still the one ultimately responsible for his mother's death.

He didn't really count for his father.

The guy did a glorified suicide.

Was Naruto happy that both of his parents gave their lives to save him.

...would you be?

But this was different, right? He seemed to have a choice, according to Gremory-obaa-chan.

He released a sigh.

Thinking so hard about such serious things wasn't his strong suit, but there he was; pacing about the living room and racking his brain while he could be out there, trying to find a way home. This was unfolding for him way too fast. He needed something else to distract him.

He smirked. None of his earlier frustration seemed to have returned to him as of yet.

'_Be more angry dammit!' _

It was too late however; he could feel himself merely accepting it.

He sighed, raising a brow from the two girls.

He looked back at Kiba. He needed a distraction...

The 'Knight' as Kiba called his piece was fast, but he was faster in the end.

Naruto grinned, the two of them had fought it out once Naruto was sure that his chakra control was good enough to use the Chakra Blades in combat. He might not be a very proficient sword user like Sai, but like any ninja he could use just about anything to fight, and he still carried around a single chakra blade in his inventory. While it was more or less useless when he was using Sage Mode or a Tailed Beast Chakra Mode, it was better than having nothing at all.

Speed was always that one thing that kept Naruto in the game.

Well that and his stubborn never give up attitude and the ability to tank the damage more than anyone else in his age group could.

There was one thing he was wondering about though...

''Hey Koneko-chan?'' Naruto suddenly called out as Rias and Akeno took their seats. He had managed to catch some words about how some Riser guy was coming to visit them. Riser... hmm. Why did he feel like he wanted to smash the guy's face in all of a sudden.

''Yes Naruto-senpai?'' Koneko replied as she looked at him, reaching for the last cookie with her hand. She was still very bland when talking.

''Why is that cat still here?'' Naruto asked as pointed a finger at Shiro, his arms crossed over his chest neutrally. The white colored cat looked at him as if it sensed the question, meowed at him cutely once the once more, and then went back to pawing at Kiba's face. Naruto had spotted the cat come straight out of nowhere some 20 minutes ago and it had followed them all the way from the lake, but he had thought that it would have run away by now.

The blonde haired ninja had, in general very bad experiences with cats - sans Koneko-chan (cough Tora cough demon cat cough).

Koneko got up from her sit and walked up to Kiba. She gently picked up Shiro in her hands and walked back to her seat, before answering the question in her normal 'Gaara-ish' voice.

''This is my familiar, Shiro.''

''Hi! I'm Shiro. Nice to meet you Oji-san!'' Shiro waved a paw at Naruto enthusiastically before he started to cuddle with his master.

''Uhh.. hi?'' Naruto said slowly at that... not being his first time to see a talking animal (nothing will ever top a talking ostrich) before his face went blank and stupid looking.

'_Wait just a god damn minute...'_

Rias, seeing a chance to talk about her offer with Naruto, began to say something. ''Naruto-kun, I was wondering if-'' her voice was inquisitive and almost tempting, but the blonde haired ninja didn't let the red head finish that sentence as realization dawned on him. How could he have been so stupid to forget about the Toads. The use time-space jutsu to appear when summoned!

''Why didn't I think of that?!'' Naruto suddenly yelled as he started to pull his hair out in frustration, startling the red head and her best friend. The Konoha shinobi quickly ran up to the doors separating the room from the hallways

''Thank you Koneko-chan!'' He yelled over his shoulder as he started to open the doors. Koneko looked lost, but she didn't let it bother her too much.

''Wait, where are you going'' Rias asked confusedly as she saw her chance to talk with Naruto slip away again. This was starting to be a constant event in her peerage.

Naruto stopped with one foot still in the room and looked at her over his shoulder. The blonde thought about whatever or not he should tell her about his newest plan on going home to help the Allied Shinobi Forces end the war!

In the end he shrugged. Why not? It's not like she could stop him if she tried.

''To summon my own familiar! Gamakichi should be able to get me home! If not him then at least get some answers from Pa.'' He told her before he slammed the doors shut behind him. While Rias took that information and processed it, a new magical presence made itself know throughout the Castle.

Rias sighed piteously when she recognized the signature.

Riser has arrived earlier than expected.

Damn.

* * *

**~~~~ AN ~~~~**

Well, finally, the battle for Naruto's world is over and Kaguya is 'sealed' again (see, this doesn't solve the problem, it only delays the inevitable, even if it an entirely different dimension). I liked the ending I must say, much better that my own but you take what you can get since the story line is connected with how the events played out in my own, including a little Einstein stuff that has to do with gravity for those who remember their physics classes.

So_ooo_... what now? Who will be the bad guys in part III (Naruto New Era)?

...let me guess.

Kaguya's people... or aliens.

Or her original enemies?

**~~~~ AN ~~~~**

I was supposed to have a beta for DxN, but he didn't respond to my PMs about beta-ing this chapter. Maybe his internet isn't working, I don't know, but I'll just give the chapter to you folks!**_  
_**

******~~~~ AN ~~~~**

Why yes. It is my personal belief that if Naruto didn't have Sage Mode or a Chakra Mode active, he wouldn't be able to beat Kakashi in a straight up fight. Make the man sweat for his victory as he is now in the Manga. Yes. Beat him. No. I also feel the need to point out that if 'normal' humans can kill high level devils, then that must mean that devils don't really bank on higher speed or hand to hand combat prowess. It is all about firepower and who can make a bigger explosive magic attack for the Three Factions.

''You have a big stick. I have a bigger stick... Hey! What do you think you are doing with that tree?'' sort of approach.

If he doesn't get blasted from afar with a bijudama level attack, Kakashi would absolutely murder Sirzechs. Let's not even talk about Itachi or Gai. The late Part II Kakashi is an S rank shinobi easily. He was THE Rokudaime Hokage candidate people. A real candidate and not a sniveling manipulator like Danzo (who I actually like. Root is like Ninja CIA). And besides, Jiraiya of the Sannin could kick ass even without going Sage Mode on every major opponent he faced.

You guys need to remember that power or firepower isn't the only thing that matters in a fight or a war, it never has and it never will. There is no such thing as unbeatable odds in real conflict, just being outnumbered, outgunned and outmanned with inferior troops, inferior weapons, inferior numbers and inferior ground with no logistical support or allied help inbound. (which may most likely suck for that side)

Want a real world example of my words.

''**_IJN Yamato_**'' is the first thing that comes to my mind. The** American War of Independence** in the 18th century is another. The **Battle of Thermopylae **is another nice example. I can keep going y'know. **Siege of Siget, Battle Of Okehazama, Alexander's **victory over** Darius III **at** Gaugamela **in** 331 BC, Vietnam Conflict, **even modern day like** Lebanon, 2007.**

Do these names ring a bell to _anyone?_

**~~~~ Q & A ~~~~**

**IS NARUTO A KITSUNE YOKAI?**

All I have to say to that is this: If he does sprout a fox tail (or nine) all of a sudden out of his ass, it won't be any different from Bee sprouting his tentacles. Catch my drift?

Okay, I have one more thing to say about that subject now that I think about it. Ddraig is sealed in Issei, so everyone calls him a Dragon, and he is viewed as a Dragon/Devil/Human Hybrid before he was turned into a Humanoid Dragon and then back into a Dragon/Devil Hybrid by Volume 12. Technically, Naruto is a Kitsune Yōkai / Shinobi Hybrid, if you look at it from the perspective of the DxD-verse. Sure Kurama is pure power given corporeal form, but so are the dragons.

Let's not even start talking about gods and what they are.

**BUT WHY DOES KONEKO THINK HE IS THEN?**

In the DxD world, the only 'people' with chakra are the Yokai. It isn't too hard to imagine Naruto being a Yokai in this case for her, especially with his whisker marks. With Naruto blurting out what does Kyuubi's chakra have to do with anything, he kinda painted such a picture. And because he was under the effect of Ajuka's spell, he wasn't thinking all that clearly. The calming fuin works by slowing down one's neural functions. This has the side-effect of soothing their minds as the brain now has less processing power, and it has to prioritize. Emotions such as anger and rage are put on a backseat... It also has a limited life, so once the seal breaks, all that anger slowly builds up again.

**IS NARUTO A GOD? LIKE REAL ASS ALL MIGHTY DUDE?**

...he is no more of a god than Kishimoto makes him.

How you guys take this up is for yourself. I mean it's not like his ancestors and his wide kin have the power to create life out of nothing and bring the dead back to life, bathe battlefields in the heat of fire, create celestial bodies at death bed, cast illusions over an entire world, summon meteors from the far reaches of space to level armies, create new dimensions at a whim and completely change the laws of nature in the real world.

Oh wait a moment.

They do!

Does that make them gods?

There is sarcasm present in this last Q & A segment. Think carefully off where I put it. Its all Cloak & Smoke people, cloak and smoke.

I guess you can view him in the terms of Percy Jackson demi-gods if you'd like. Not a god, but not a simple human either. If that was a case, then I think that Nekoshou could also be considered demi-gods, cus' of their senjutsu and their ties with death in folklore.

**BUT DOESN'T NARUTO FIRST HAVE TO ****PLEDGE HIS ALLEGIANCE TO RIAS LIKE ISSEI DID. HE WAS TECHNICALLY A STRAY DEVIL BEFORE.**

Meh, I always thought that didn't make much sense. Evil Pieces are enslavement units, pure and simple. Devils are inherently more clandestine for the 'bad' side, why give someone you brought back from the dead (doesn't have to be) and gifted with powers, a chance to reject serving you, even if you can take away the powers and the person's life?

**SINCE WHEN DOES RIAS HAVE STEP-SIBLINGS?**

What, her father has a harem. I highly doubt that he would only have children with his wife after all this time. Why would he take a harem then if he wasn't going to bang the women in it. The girls in it could have only simply been a part of his peerage then without becoming a part of a harem.

He is a male after all.

* * *

_**IS THIS THE END? WILL THE TOADS MAKE EVERYTHING OKAY?**_

_Who knows?_

_(I do, but I'm not going to tell you)_

_(Where's the fun in that?)_

_TO BE CONTINUED in **Chapter 7**: Of Toads, Bombs and Chickens - Part II_


	8. Chapter 8

Well... I had planned on letting this cook till 2015, but I had gained a sudden inspiration that will fix what I had done wrong.

I've seen what I did wrong, both in my style of writing and a small plothole that I knew, but couldn't explain it. I won't rush the story anymore, and will do my best to make it enjoyable for most as the style in this fic is really strenuous to work with.

SO I would kindly direct you to High School Devil x Ninja - v.2


End file.
